Kai (7) FINAL: El Poder para Luchar
by Yahab
Summary: "Tengo los recuerdos de mis otras vidas las veces que me enamore de ti están grabadas en mi memoria"La aventura llega a su fin, ¿Pero, podrán Link y Zelda encontrar la forma para estar juntos?,ahora que el Kai ha sido roto el espíritu de Link ha quedado a merced de la Diosa, ¿Cambiara esto su suerte?o simplemente será, que nunca estuvo destinado a formar parte de este mundo
1. Tras el rastro del Diablillo

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**(Secuela de "Kai 6")**

**(FIC INSPIRADO EN EL LIBRO DE "EL VALLE DE LOS LOBOS")**

**...**

**"Kai"**

**El Espíritu Acompañante**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**Séptima Parte: El Poder para Luchar**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Tras el rastro del Diablillo.**

**...**

-Aragón….

**»**Aragón….

-"¿Qué?.. ¿Quién?"

-Aragón, por favor despierta- la voz del joven héroe sonaba tan acongojada que se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos, sentía que la cabeza le sangraba y que de seguro algo se le había roto por dentro.

-Señor héroe- masculló al ver la cara del Lobo pardo demasiado cerca de la suya- ¿Qué paso…?

**-Perdimos….**

El silencio permeó la estancia y un frío realmente helado descendió por su espalda, ¿habían perdido?, pronto, las imágenes volvieron a su memoria.

-Perdimos –repitió Link sintiendo que se le escapaba el aliento- y el horrible Makivelo se llevó a mi Zelda, rápido ayúdame a encontrarla.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de no marearse, las cosas no le cuadraban, incluso aunque hubieran perdido ¿Por qué Link no había seguido el rastro del demonio?

Sintió que unos brazos lo ayudaban a levantarse y cuando se viró los ojos de Impa lo recibieron con mucha tristeza.

-Rápido, ponte de pie que necesitamos soluciones.

-Señor héroe, ¿por qué sigue aquí? Debió de haber seguido a la princesa.

-No puedo, Makivelo nos obligó a romper el contrato del Kai.

-¿Qué?

-He perdido a mi médium, pero como fue de forma imprevista y sin los rituales adecuados el arete de plata aún mantiene la ligadura, no puedo moverme ni ir a ningún lado, estoy atrapado y Zelda es la única que puede cargar ese arete.

Había intentado correr tras el demonio en cuanto su espíritu se había vuelto estable, pero entonces, se había quedado atrapado a unos cuantos metros sin poder avanzar más allá de lo que le permitía su ligadura. Antes había ido y venido a su antojo pero era porque Zelda así lo había deseado, ahora sin su dueña, el arete que antes formaba parte del Kai había entrado literalmente en su modo automático, en el que la magia que estaba preescrita en sus entrañas solamente tenía órdenes de retener a un espíritu. Link no podía hacer nada.

-¿Y en donde esta?- clamó incorporándose completamente.

-Justo por aquí- dijo Link mientras señalaba con una de sus patas el arete de plata, brillaba de forma impaciente como si poco a poco se le estuviera escapando la magia desde el centro, la grieta que ahora formaba parte de su estructura se volvió más tangible a la vista del joven Sabio.

Aragón intentó levantarlo, pero una descarga de magia lo repelió de forma brusca.

-Aun reconoce a su dueña- musitó sobándose la mano.

Link dio vueltas de forma impaciente, miró a Aragón sentarse nuevamente en el piso y llevarse una mano a su costado, seguramente tenía alguna costilla rota, aunque el pobre no se había quejado en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Solo podemos hacer dos cosas… esperar a que la magia termine de salírsele o..

-¿O?- Link murmuró de forma impaciente.

-Destruirlo y soltar la ligadura por la fuerza.

-¿Eso me liberaría?

-Sí. En su defecto

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Impa mientras buscaba algo con que deshacerse del objeto, tomó la antigua espada de Ordon que yacía en el piso y se dispuso a darle un buen corte.

-¡No espera!

-Eh?, ¡No tenemos tiempo para esperar, Zelda esta pérdida con ese demonio!- gruñó enojada.

-Es probable que lo único que se rompa no sea la ligadura, ¿Arriesgaras el espíritu de Link?, No me lo perdonaría Impa, deja esa espada.

-Estaré bien,- espetó Link –estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-Pero es un riego horrible, si dañamos su espíritu no habrá vuelta atrás de ninguna forma, esto no es como morirse, no regresara al otro lado ni a ningún otro, desaparecerá para siempre.

Link agachó las orejas sintiendo que aliento se le escapaba, Aragón tenía razón, era sumamente peligroso.

-Tenemos que moverlo de otra forma, si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar una energía lo suficientemente compatible.

-Esa sería la mía, pero ya he intentado moverlo y no puedo- nuevamente trago saliva y más que nunca en su vida sentía que el tiempo se le escurría entre las manos, miró a Aragón por unos segundos, se estaba poniendo lo suficientemente lívido como para compáralo con un verdadero fantasma. Ni siquiera hacía falta que se recordara a si mismo que la magia negra le había pegado de lleno en la cara- no te muevas –susurró –engulló aire y desde su pecho resopló la melodía de la curación que había aprendido de antaño, el aullido del lobo se escuchó en todo lo ancho de la estancia, y de forma extraña cierta energía fluyó por el cuerpo del adivino –es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora.

-Gracias, creo que al menos ya puedo moverme. Pero seguimos aquí varados y usted ha….

-Shhh- se viró despacio evadiendo su mirada, no necesitaba que lo pusiera en palabras para recordarle que desde cierto punto había hecho algo estúpido, sin el contrato del Kai de por medio la energía espiritual y mágica que lo mantenía atado a ese mundo desaparecería, literalmente el tiempo se le acababa, y él mismo acababa de hacer más grande el agujero de su propio reloj de arena. -¿Cuánto tiempo? –farfulló en voz desesperada, mirando nuevamente como la magia se desprendía de su arete de plata.

-Al paso que va, unas cuantas horas.

-¡Quizás para ese entonces ya sea tarde!, Makivelo estaba esperando este día porque sabe lo contrae el solsticio.

-¿El solsticio?

-Una vez por año el solsticio provoca que la línea entre mundos y dimensiones se vuelva ligara y quebradiza, aunque no tenga el control total del fragmento de la Trifuerza que alberga la princesa en su cuerpo, es posible que pueda abrir una entrada hacia el reino sagrado.- contestó Aragón a la pregunta de Impa.

-Si llega a poner una de sus horribles patas en ese sitio, el mundo volverá caer en una era de tinieblas, todo se llenara de oscuridad y cualquier clase de vida sucumbirá ante eso.

-¿Volverá a caer?, ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

Estaban tan dispersos de concentración que cuando lo notaron ya tenían a la reina ahí a su lado.

-Hace bastantes siglos, pero nadie se dio cuenta, eso paso porque Zelda y yo volvimos en el tiempo para impedirlo. Pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, como la oscuridad se engulló a todo Hyrule dejando que las creaturas malignas se apoderaran de la tierra, fue peor que la invasión del crepúsculo… yo…

No pudo continuar cuando los recuerdos invadieron su memoria, esa época caótica y peligrosa sólo le hacía sentir escalofríos.

La reina se sentó junto a Aragón y por unos instantes miró con recelo el arete que brillaba en el piso, tal vez si…

-¿Y si lo tomo?

-Reconoce la energía de su legítima dueña, es probable que se lastime en el intento- contestó el adivino mientras la miraba de forma seria.

-Alguien debe probar, y si no fuera yo ¿quién más seria?, ¿No se supone que debería parecerme a ella?, es mi hija y la engendre en mis entrañas, si nuestro pacto biológico no sirve, ¿Entonces que podría ser más fuerte?

-Es un ser con capacidades mágicas escasas, aun así ¿está dispuesta a perder un brazo en el intento?- clamó Link mientras se le posaba justo enfrente, con esa mirada firme y a la vez suplicante.

-Te vi joven héroe…- musitó

-….Lo sé, sé que me veía.

-No ahora… antes, el día en el que Zelda vino a este mundo, te vi junto a su cuna con esos ojos llenos de amor y devoción. Creí que alucinaba porque mi parto había sido muy difícil. Pero no fue así, y has estado aquí todo el tiempo siguiéndola, ¿por qué?

-Es el amor de mi vida…No, más que eso, ella es lo que mantiene mi existencia. Estoy aquí porque debo estar aquí, incluso contra el designio de las diosas. Aunque lo he dudado durante años, ahora sé que mi corazón no se ha equivocado.

-Y si te has portado mal ¿esperas un castigo?, seguramente te regañaran por haber venido en esta forma a este mundo.

-¡Eso no importa!, vine porque quiero estar con ella, es el amor el que me impulsa a tomar estos riesgos.

-Entonces será el amor el que me impulse a mí también, ¿entiendes?

-Alteza….- Aragón susurró mientras la veía extender la mano.

Posó lo dedos justo sobre el arete y la magia comenzó a bramar tratando de repelerla, de forma sorpresiva, incluso aunque la estaba lastimando, logró asir el objeto.

Los guardianes de la princesa pusieron los ojos como platos y Link irguió una sonrisa de alegría.

-¡Vamos!, tenemos que seguir al demonio y encontrar a mi hija.

-¿Está bien?

-Estoy bien Impa, es doloroso pero soportable.

-Entonces salgamos de este sitio- espetó Link poniéndose en marcha.

-Señor héroe, ¡Espere!

Link echó un brinco para saltar los escombros y llegar hasta los jardines, detrás de él, Impa y Aragón lo siguieron de forma inmediata.

-Makivelo nos dejó encerrados, ¿cómo vamos a cruzar la magia negra?

-No creo que ese domo gigantesco y purpura este hundido hasta las profundidades del subsuelo.

-¡Vamos a cavar!- clamó la Sheikah, -¡Es una locura!

-Lo sé y no dije que fuéramos a hacerlo, el cielo está comenzando a cambiar de tonos, eso significa que el tiempo ya no nos apremia, de todas formas no lograríamos cavar algo tan profundo.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó la reina. Acaba de despedirse Daphnes, que todavía yacía convaleciente en el piso, estaba estable pero era obvio que no les ayudaría ni siquiera estando en mejores condiciones, simplemente había aceptado que no sería prudente estorbarles en la misión que se avecinaba, así que solamente le había hecho prometer a "Zelda" que traería sana y salva a Zelda.

-Es por aquí, síganme, ¡conozco el camino!- clamó el Lobo pardo mientras echaba carrera al bosquecito- "vamos Link… recuerda"- se dijo a si mismo buscando lo que había buscado desde siempre- "recuerda"- espetó buscando en las profundidades de sus recuerdos.

Entonces como si hubiera escuchado su llamado, apareció de repente, estaba hecha ruinas y cubierta por vegetación invasiva.

-Es esta, la vieja torre del castillo.

-Se derrumbó hace casi un siglo- clamó su Alteza.

Link removió unas cuantas piedras, tierra y ramas hasta dar con la entrada, estaba tan destruida que apenas si era reconocible.

-¡Vamos!- los animó a seguirlo cuando entró por el hueco.

Adentro estaba completamente oscuro, y Aragón desprendió una pequeña chispa de magia que había recuperado con la melodía de la curación. Vio al gran Lobo erguirse en dos patas y hacer fuerza sobre un mecanismo oculto en el muro.

La vieja torre tembló de forma peligrosa cuando uno de sus muros se abrió para dejar paso a otra cámara subterránea, Link bajó deprisa y los demás lo siguieron aunque con paso un poco más lento, la inestable escalera de caracol logró ponerlos un poco de nervios, hasta que por fin tocaron fondo y cierta corriente de agua hizo que sus pasos repiquetearan.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En las antiguas catacumbas que se extienden por todo lo largo y ancho de la ciudadela, esta es la otra entrada de la biblioteca.

-Pero dijo que nunca la había encontrado.- Clamó el adivino tratando de no perderlo de vista mientras daba vueltas entre los pasadizos cerrados.

-Era cierto, ese recuerdo volvió a mi memoria hace muy poco, pero no se lo dije a Zelda porque quería que siguiera practicando su camuflaje.

-Este lado parece inestable a comparación con el otro.

-Parece ser que el agua de los mantos freáticos se ha colado con el pasar de los siglos.

-Es inevitable, sin mi Zelda para darle mantenimiento, la naturaleza ha reclamado lo que por derecho es suyo. No se separen y síganme lo más cerca posible, si se pierden no tendremos tiempo de buscarnos.

La oscuridad parecía no tener fin, sentían que daban vueltas y vueltas entre aquellos pasadizos subterráneos, solamente la ligera luz que destilaba el arete y la que había encendido Aragón parecían vagabundear en aquella negritud perpetua y profunda. El sonido del agua que se extendía tras sus pasos terminó por volverse estresante, pues cada vez los hacía sentirse más y más perdidos.

-"Recuerda"- volvió a musitar Link en su memoria, mientras sus recuerdos cobraban vida y poco a poco visualizaba el camino que había recorrido ya hace más de trecientos años, cuando por fin dieron con uno de los pasillos principales, Aragón se apresuró a soltar el chispazo al techo, sabía que de ahí en adelante el rio de aceite corría sobre las paredes de los pasadizos, el escenario se ilumino de un solo golpe e Impa reconoció el camino a primera vista, estaban llegando a la parte sur de la ciudadela.

**[***]**

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé, los guardias están como locos pero nadie ha podido entrar al castillo- La chica albina suspiró con cierto miedo, ya todos habían visto el castillo en llamas y también esa horrible demostración de magia negra, los habitantes de la ciudadela habían escapado atemorizados por miedo a que en cualquier momento los monstruos que estaban en la parte externa también se les coloran.

-Deberías evacuar también- dijo es chico misterioso.

Ella lo miró con cierto recelo, simplemente era un guardia que había salido herido en combate y ahora estaba resignado a quedarse por ahí quieto.

-No voy a dejar mi sitio, mis antepasadas siempre lucharon por mantener este bar a flote, la Tasca de Telma estuvo aquí cuando Hyrule sufrió la crisis del crepúsculo, mi bar Ojos de gato también seguirá aquí para dar cobijo a otros soldados.

-Eres una chica valiente- espetó él ante semejantes palabras.

-Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tenía miedo pero no podía dejar a los guardias heridos solos.

Un repiqueteo sonó de forma constante detrás de la estancia y Hikaru se puso de nervios.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?

-No tengo idea- clamo con la piel de gallina. Tomó una escoba y se acercó despacio a la estancia trasera, el sonido provenía directamente de la trampilla y con mucho cuidado se acercó defendiéndose con su "arma"

Dio un pequeño grito cuando la trampilla salió volando y vio emerger de ahí una cabellera blanca.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Fuera de aquí monstruo feo!- movió la escoba como loca hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- ¡oh por las Diosas, Señora Impa! ¿Qué está haciendo ahí adentro?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones- gruñó otra voz desde el fondo- Aragón empujo a Impa por el trasero y la pobre Sheikah se cayó en el piso del bar.

-¡Aragón, voy a matarte!

-Podrás hacerlo luego, ayúdame a subir a su alteza.

-¡Cierto!-gruñó

Hikaru se asomó a la trampilla esperando ver a la princesa Zelda, se puso toda nerviosa al ver salir a la mismísima reina de ese viejo pozo.

-¡Alteza!- clamó haciendo reverencias como loca.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso- volvió a gruñir Aragón, sintiendo que de verdad se le había drenado la magia, incluso desde adentro había sido difícil forzar el seguro mágico que solamente se abría ante Zelda.

-Bien ya estamos afuera, hacia donde nos dirigimos.

-Hay que salir para probar el aire- clamó Link adelantando el paso.

Cuando cruzaron la estancia principal del bar los soldados se quedaron perplejos.

-Esa era…?

-¿La reina?

Clamaron un poco confundidos.

**[***]**

Afuera las calles se habían vuelto desérticas, Link olfateó el aire y sus ojitos brillaron cuando una corriente llevó hasta él el olor de la princesa.

El frío se cernió de forma amenazante mientras los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban en la madrugada.

-¡Rápido!- clamó jadeando mientras corría a toda prisa- ¡Más rápido!

El sol estaba por salir para dejar paso libre al comienzo del solsticio de invierno, sus patas lo llevaron por un camino conocido, mas allá de las laberínticas callejuelas, casi al límite de la antigua ciudadela, el viento helado chocó contra su cara mientras sus ojos vislumbraran el cementerio…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capítulo:**

Bien, ahora estamos con el primer capitulo de la ultima parte. bueno, para los que visitaron mi blog y se enteraron desde antes, gracias, aun así lo repito ;9

Ahora que estamos acariciando el final de la historia, me fue imposible decirlo todo en pocas palabras, por lo que esta parte será la única que no cuente precisamente con seis episodios, al final tendremos un capitulo doble, además del Epilogo que servirá para atar cabos sueltos e hilos escurridizos que se presentaron en todo lo largo de la historia, también prepare un mini mini extra que espero les agrade ;)

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo después del suspenso que quedo en la parte seis xD, la grata noticia es que este es el capitulo más corto que van a tener a lo largo de esta parte (básicamente por ser en introductorio), ya que el resto si que tiene un largo más o menos decente x3


	2. El Deseo de Link y La entrada al Reino

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

_._

_Aunque mi cuerpo cambie, mi corazón siempre latirá._

_Él siempre te cuidara y te amara_

_*****Reason (4MEN)_

_._

**.**

**Capítulo 2: El Deseo de Link y La entrada al Reino Sagrado**

**...**

-¡Rápido!... ¡más rápido!

Sentía que el aliento se le escapaba, y por primera vez en su existencia, el sol le pareció casi amenazante. Las patas se le hundieron entre el fango húmedo y fue sólo hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que nevaba con ligereza.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Qué acaso este no es…?

-¡El camino a Tierra Reyes!- espetó Impa antes de que siquiera el joven sabio terminara su oración.

-¿Por qué el demonio se ha internado en este sitio?, ¡esto es indígnate!- bramó con cierto enojo.

Cruzaron la línea sin el menor atisbo de permiso, Link avanzaba tan rápido que apenas si podían seguirle el ritmo, Aragón había cargado a la reina en su espalda para que la ligadura no frenara el ritmo de avance del joven héroe.

-Cielos… acabo de sentir un terrible escalofrío, espero que no quedemos malditos por pasar así como si nada.- dijo Impa

-También me duele hurgar en este lugar de esta manera, pero recuerda que la maldición es un mito, si nos detenemos a pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora, el mundo se hundirá en el caos.

Impa asintió con la cabeza, tenía que reconocerlo, a pesar de todo, el supuesto "adivino de pueblo" como todos en la corte lo llamaban, tenía un una condición atlética increíble, incluso con el aliento entrecortado y cargando a la reina a cuestas, Aragón sorteó con facilidad las ramas de aquel centenario bosque. Nuevamente la neblina y el frío se cernieron de forma amenazante, como si la naturaleza misma buscara bloquearles el paso.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con esta cosa?

-Makivelo debe de haber tomado sus precauciones, seguro que está manipulando la atmosfera del lugar, para que nadie pueda seguirlo.

-Pero….

Ambos irguieron una sonrisa.

-Así es, nosotros tenemos al mejor guía del mundo, no es que su olfato sea excepcional ni que su condición de divinidad Twili lo hagan avanzar entre las más peligrosas penumbras, es, su corazón el único que lo guía.

-Entonces incluso sin la forma del lobo el joven Link sería capaz de encontrar a Zelda.

-Eso creo- aclaró con una sonrisa, mientras sus curiosos ojos violáceos seguían muy de cerca al joven héroe.

La neblina desapareció en el mismo instante en el que abandonaron el bosque, el escenario cambio de forma abrupta cuando al otro lado de la arboleda asomó el inicio de la descompuesta pradera de Hyrule, tal vez una parte del sitio que nunca nadie había pisado.

-¿Por qué aquí?

Link se detuvo para olfatear de nuevo.

-No lo sé, tal vez por aquí encontró una ruptura, el cementerio real se erigió en este sitio por alguna razón en concreto, tal vez alguien en algún punto del tiempo se dio cuenta de que el lugar tenía conexiones hacia el otro lado.

-¿Hacia el otro lado?, ¿en el mundo de los espíritus?

-En el Umbral de los mundos, en ese sitio no existe absolutamente nada, solamente es un lugar intermedio entre dimensiones, la realidad de este lado se refleja como un espejo, pero es porque ahí solo existe un vacío…

-Entonces solamente es el punto en donde todo se conecta.

-Podríamos llamarlo de esa forma, desde ese lugar puedes cruzar a casi cualquier lado, excepto esta, al mundo de los muertos, tu condición no te lo permitiría, necesitarías renunciar a tu cuerpo físico.

-Vaya…

-El reino sagrado esta por ahí, en algún punto de ese sitio.- el viento nuevamente sopló de forma arremolinada, el olor de Zelda chocó contra la nariz del lobo, Link irguió las orejas pero no escuchó absolutamente nada.

"Zelda…"

"…Zelda"

"¡Zelda!"

Nada…

Absolutamente nada, la conexión mental estaba completamente rota, lo cual significaba que posiblemente la princesa se había desmayado.

-Vamos, el olor sigue de frente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Creo que nada, mira el cielo, detrás de esa espesa capa de nubes oscuras el sol parece estar brillando, ya ha amanecido, seguro que el solsticio comienza a sentirse.

-¡Cielos!-gruñó Aragón cuando desde lo lejos vislumbraron una colina, las nubes negras parecían concentrarse justo encima de esta.

Incluso a la distancia, Link logró ver la figura de Makivelo, estaba parado justo encima de la colina, moviendo su horrible cola de un lado a otro y llamando a las nubes con los brazos.

-No es muy discreto.

-No. Parece que ya se ha asegurado su victoria. ¡Santo cielo está abriendo una rajadura!

-¡Entonces dejen de hablar y corran más rápido!- dijo Impa obligando a sus piernas a ir más deprisa.

Makivelo soltó nuevamente su risotada.

-Sí, ¡Sí!, finalmente, después de siglos, he conseguido abrir la puerta. Y todo gracias a ti princesa- farfulló sosteniendo a Zelda entre sus brazos, estaba completamente desmayada, la ruptura del contrato del kai había sido tan brusca, que su cuerpo mortal a comparación del espíritu de Link, no había resistido demasiado.

La rajadura entre dimensiones se volvió cada vez más y más grande, y con una de sus ataduras de magia negra, Makivelo "puenteó" la energía del fragmento de la trifuerza obligando a las puertas del otro mundo abrirse, en la mano derecha de Zelda se dibujaba el triángulo dorado y nuevamente la horrible bestia hizo asomar su sonrisa de triunfo.

-Falta poco… finalmente seré Libre, ¡Libre!

**»**Jajajaja….¿Heyy?, ¿Qué es ese sonido?- gruñó cuando sus orejas captaron cierto ajetreo.

El gruñido del lobo se había vuelto terriblemente amenazante. El demonio intercaló la vista entre su oponente y la grieta que ya estaba por completo abierta, irguió una sonrisa burlona y con todo el descaro del mundo levanto la mano para decir "adiosito", se tiró a la grieta sin pensarlo demasiado, llevándose a Zelda consigo.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡demonios!- espetó mientras corría, pero Makivelo cerraba la grieta desde adentro y era probable que no lograra alcanzarlo.

-¡Más rápido!, más rápido señor héroe.

Link azuzó su propio paso y al llegar a la colina dio un salto de fe enorme, desde el otro lado, el demonio nuevamente le dedicó una cara burlona y sin el menor de los esfuerzos cerró la puerta. La mirada de Link se volvió pálida al ver que se le había cerrado el camino. Entonces sus ojos vagabundearon en el vacío y su cuerpo cedió ante la naturaleza de la gravedad tirándolo a ese miniprecipicio que se había formado entre su el suelo y sus patas.

El grito del héroe retumbó en todo el escenario, dejando a su paso desolación y pocas esperanzas…

**[***]**

-…..¡Señor héroe!

-¡Joven Link, responda!

Ambos se miraron perdidos y desorientados, se asomaron por el borde de la colina, pero al fondo no pudieron ver nada, esa pequeña parte despeñada no era tan profunda y aunque Link se hubiera caído no debería de haberse lastimado.

-¿En dónde está?- se preguntó más para sí mismo, buscó con insistencia en las profundidades hasta que de pronto vio asomar el pelaje pardo del lobo.

Link levantó la vista, solo para comprobar con tristeza que la grieta se había cerrado.

-Zelda….

Por unos instantes el silencio le permeó la existencia, no podía creer que nuevamente hubiera perdido.

-¿Por qué?- clamó casi al borde del llanto- otra vez… otra vez llegue tarde… ¡Zelda!

**…**

Escaló de forma lenta y casi agonizante hasta llegar al lado de sus compañeros.

-¿Esta bien señor Héroe?

-Si… estoy bien- musitó de forma triste.

-Hay que buscar la forma de abrir el umbral de los mundos.

-No es posible…

-¿Qué?

\- Desde este lado no es posible…

**»**A menos que poseas algún poder sagrado y yo….yo… los he perdido todos.

Entonces se sintió desolado, sin un cuerpo físico su fragmento del valor lo había abandonado, y además, no tenía su espada maestra, no tenía absolutamente nada… nada…

Por primera vez entendió lo que era sentirse vacío y cerró los ojos tratando de contener sus propias nauseas, la rabia… y el coraje contra él mismo.

Aragón simplemente bajó la vista con tristeza.

El ambiente se volvió pesado ya que nadie sabía que debían hacer en esos momentos.

-Joven héroe, te caíste, ¿Por qué no volaste?- preguntó la reina de forma inocente.

-¡No soy un fantasma!- gruñó Link de forma graciosa.

-¿No?

-De ninguna manera- volvió a gruñir de forma suave.

El joven Sabio suspiró de nuevo, ese no podía ser el fin de todo, se encogió de hombros mientras la reina y Link discutían, y se alejó un poco tratando de hilar sus pensamientos, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el borde la colina, y ahí, justo en el filo del miniprecipicio, su mirada se perdió en el lugar en el que antes había estado la grieta.

Las nubes en el cielo rugieron de forma amenazante.

-"No me gusta"- pensó.

Y eso era lo único que había en su cabeza, las nubes, las horribles nubes negras, desde siempre las había detestado tanto, como si algo muy en lo profundo de sus recuerdos se removiera. El viento gélido también chocó contra su rostro y cerró los ojos tratando de desconectarse.

"_**Aquel que viene desde el linaje de antaño del Séptimo Sabio…abre la puerta"**_

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?

"_**Abre la puerta", "descendiente del séptimo sabio", "descendiente de la princesa del destino y el héroe del tiempo"**_

-¿Qué!?

"_**Abre la puerta", "La puerta que en antaño fue custodiada por los sabios de Hyrule", "que la sangre en tus venas sea tu propia llave… la llave de tu destino"**_

-¿Qué sucede Aragón?- musitó Link con su vocecita triste.

-¡Señor héroe, hay una voz extraña hablándome en mi cabeza!

-¿En tu cabeza?, pero si fui yo el que se cayó por ese risco.

-¡Wooh!, ¡Ahí está de nuevo!

-¿A, si?, ¿Y qué dice?

-Dice… que abra la puerta.

-Claro- musitó Link mientras se deshacía de su forma de Lobo- es lo que estamos buscando, abrir la puerta, tranquilo… creo que de verdad Makivelo te golpeó fuerte, perdóname, no he sabido defender nada de lo que me importa.

-¿Entonces…?, renunciara a todo, por eso ha tomado su forma hylian.

-Solamente renuncio, nuevamente, a ser feliz en este tiempo. Si permanezco en esta forma terminare por drenar mi energía.

-Entonces volverá al otro lado, porque sin su médium… - entonces por primera vez cayó en cuenta de lo que Link le decía- ¡Volverá al otro lado!

-Lo haré.- espetó con voz firme- renunciare a mi libertad a cambio de un deseo, volveré y le pediré a las diosas que abran desde el otro lado la puerta, solamente necesito eso, una oportunidad de arreglarlo todo. Y he de confiarles esta misión sólo a ustedes.

-¡Nos deja!

-Lo lamento… es la única salida, si a cambio de todo puedo darles la oportunidad de salvar a mi Zelda, entonces, aceptare lo que sea…

-¿Lo que sea?

-Lo que sea…

-¿Y la princesa?

-Sé que sabrá perdonarme. Nuevamente he tomado una decisión demasiado egoísta, aun así …

Entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido ese día. La mirada de Zelda al descubrir que era un espíritu, y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Las palabras hirientes que le desgarraron el alma, ese día…

"_¡Por qué dejaste que mis sentimientos llegaran tan lejos!" "¡Te Odio!"_

-Aun así…

"_También te amo, Link... sé que lo sabes"_

-Lo sé…- musitó tratando de ahogar sus sentimientos- aun así, algún día, volverá a mostrarme esa sonrisa, como lo ha hecho desde siempre… porque nosotros somos…

**»**…Porque nosotros dos somos, almas encadenadas.

**»**Porque nacemos y vivimos juntos en el transcurrir de las eras, siempre que los grandes peligros se acercan a Hyrule estamos aquí para protegerlo, ese es, nuestro destino…

Bajó la mirada sintiendo que de verdad había renunciado a sí mismo, sabiendo que al final Farore y las otras diosas habían ganado…

Y que esas palabras que alguna vez había pronunciado ante Zelda con el mayor de los orgullos, ahora resonaban llanas y vacías, carentes de emoción y de cualquier sentimiento, como si la tristeza misma las hubiera ahogado hasta matarlas.

-Señor héroe…- Aragón movió la cabeza como negativa-no, Link… Link, por favor no hagas esto, debe de haber otras manera.

-Entonces, ¿en dónde vamos a encontrar otra llave?.- Le dijo mientras lo miraba con cierto cariño.

-Pues…

"_**La sangre en tus venas"**_

-En la sangre… ¿Linaje?

"_**El linaje del séptimo sabio"**_

-El linaje del séptimo sabio- repitió las palabras aquella curiosa voz mental con el entrecejo fruncido y preocupado. Se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de despejarse.

Link lo escuchó musitar de forma bajita e intuyó que simplemente estaba preocupado, le pusó una mano en la cabeza y le acarició el cabello con cariño, simplemente para después dedicarle una sonrisa triste y retirarse del sitio. Enfocó la energía que corría por su cuerpo y con un suspiro comenzó a desprenderse de ella. Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse transparente y a desprender esas pequeñas lucecitas doradas. El viento sopló también de forma triste como si compartiera la angustia que su corazón cargaba.

-Adiós Zel…- musitó, inevitablemente se pusó a llorar de forma silenciosa, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad que se cernía en el cielo, solamente pensaba y simplemente recordaba los momentos lindos que había compartido con ella en esta vida, la forma en la que la había visto sonreír por primera vez en el cementerio, sus curiosos berrinches, y también las últimas noches que habían pasado haciendo travesuras…

Nada de eso importaba ahora, aunque su deseo seguía siendo el mismo, quería con toda su alma quedarse a su lado, pero era un deseo que ya no se cumpliría, un deseo que cambiaría por otro deseo, el deseo de poder abrir la puerta desde el otro lado. Sus lágrimas desaparecieron convirtiéndose en pequeñas luminiscencias y se perdieron con el viento a medida que su corazón se erigía de forma firme, no sabía lo que le esperaría al ver a Farore, estaba claro que en cuanto cruzara el umbral su alma quedaría a merced de la diosa, pero aun así, no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera a su Zelda.

-¿Qué te pasa Aragón?- la voz de la reina interrumpió sus pensamientos, después de mucho tiempo se viró hacia sus amigos, ¿Alguna vez volvería a verlos? Tal vez… Después de todo Impa había estado ahí desde siempre, pero... Sus ojos se posaron sobre el joven adivino y sintió cierta tristeza, era probable que a él ya nunca lo viera.

Sus pasos lo obligaron a desencajarse de su sitio e ir a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Todavía escuchas la voz en tu cabeza?- preguntó tratando de retener el escape de su energía, si se soltaba demasiado, terminaría por volver al otro lado sin poder despedirse de forma correcta.

-Los sabios… ellos custodiaban las puestas entre los mundos- clamó con los ojos un pocos perdidos.

-Sí, ellos son la clave para abrir las puertas del reino sagrado. Pero ya no están, desaparecieron hace tanto tiempo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, esos que estaban en el castillo no son descendientes de los originales siete.

**»**Y aunque lo fueran…

Nuevamente irguió una pequeña sonrisa, el recuerdo de la lira y los ojos rojos invadió su memoria, y después… la expresión en su propia cara cuando Zelda había deshecho su propio hechizo.

-Aunque lo fueran, solamente el séptimo es la llave en sí mismo.

-¿Sólo el séptimo?- murmuró Impa, en ese caso, ¿No sería ese, Aragón?

-¿Lo es?- preguntó Link con una carita burlona- creo que solamente en el lugar que ocupa. No existe un legado que hubiera trascendido, ni del séptimo sabio, ni de ninguno de los originales, ellos…

-¡De que estas hablando joven héroe!- gruñó la reina con un poco de disgusto- Claro que proviene de los siete originales.

-Tal vez de los siete de la era posterior al crepúsculo, y aun ahí, no he visto yo asomar ningún rostro Goron ,Zora o Kokiri… de hecho ni siquiera de las razas humanas originales*, solamente eran seres etéreos, nunca hubo trascendencia en la herencia, fue por eso que necesitaron de ese extraño espejo y…

Irguió una ceja y sus cejas se juntaron en su frente, vagabundeó en el recuerdo de esos seis que había visto en la era del crepúsculo, ¿seis?

Nuevamente los contó con los dedos poniendo una cara confusa y graciosa.

-¿Por qué solamente eran seis?-Clamó de modo atolondrado.

\- Siempre han sido seis- gruñó la reina.

-¡Eh!, ¡Antes de eso eran siete!

-Eran seis sabios elegidos para despertar y vivir en el plano del reino sagrado, y el séptimo, al que tu llamas la llave, siempre fue de naturaleza terrenal, eso dicen las leyendas y aún más importante, eso dicta nuestro árbol genealógico.

-Eh?... eso es imposible.

-Desde siempre ha sido así, el título de séptimo Sabio sólo puede transferirse por herencia, ¿ Por qué crees que Daphnes cuida a Aragón como a su alma?, si muere sin tener hijos nos metería en un verdadero apuro.

-¡Que!- Mascullaron Aragón y Link al mismo tiempo.

-No…no puede ser posible, ese linaje nació con Zelda… antes de ella no hubo un séptimo sabio y si lo hubo después eso significa que… ̶ se puso pálido y sumamente nervioso –No , no puede ser cierto –si ese título se transfería sólo por herencia, entonces eso significaba que… ̶ No –volvió a gemir sintiendo que se le iba el alma –ella nunca me traicionaría, ¡Nunca nos hemos sido infieles! ̶ bramó tratando de negarlo, no quería creer eso y mucho menos ahora.

-¡Pero joven héroe!, ¿de qué hablas?, eso ocurrió hace cientos y cientos de años, y a lo que veo tu eres el Link de hace trecientos años, el mismo Link que se trasforma en lobo. Esa no era tu Zelda y tú no eras el héroe del tiempo.

-¡Esa si era mi Zelda! Y yo ¡si soy el héroe del tiempo!

-Eh?- puso una carita sumamente confusa. - ¿Lo eres?, ¿también fuiste ese otro Link?

-¡Yo he sido todos los Links!, ¡El único Link hylian que ha existido he sido yo!

-Oh… vaya, ¿Y Zelda es…?, es decir, ¿Mi hija?

-¡Es un alma antigua!, ¡ha estado en este mundo por mas siglos que yo!

-Entiendo, pero… ¿Pero cuál es el punto de estar tan enojado joven Link?

-Si es verdad lo que usted dice, eso significa que ella debió de haber tenido hijos. ¡Pero eso no puede ser cierto!, y además ¡Que pasa con lo del héroe del tiempo!, ¿Cómo es que… lo sabe?-masculló sintiéndose verdaderamente confundido.

-Así es como le llamamos, porque ella así le llamaba. Es un secreto de la familia real, normalmente solemos llamarle el secreto oscuro de nuestro linaje.

-¿Oscuro?- Impa ahora si parecía verdaderamente interesada.

-¿Por qué es oscuro Alteza?- preguntó Aragón, era tan extraño que él no supiera nada de eso, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, su abuelo nunca le había hablado demasiado de su linaje.

-Bueno… la línea principal de la familia real desciende de un amor prohibido, la princesa Zelda de aquella época tuvo amoríos con un simple caballero, su padre prohibió su amor porque él era un plebeyo, pero ella argumentaba que era un héroe y lo llamaba _el héroe del tiempo_, su nombre también era Link.

-Y nunca nadie creyó eso.- Espetó el espíritu del héroe.

-¿Es por eso que dijiste antes?, ¿Qué tú y Zelda volvieron en el tiempo?

-Así es…

-¿Y entonces…?- Aragón trató de amarrar cabos aunque todavía no lo entendía.

-Yo nunca tuve hijos con Zelda- masculló Link sintiendo que nuevamente se atragantaba- eso está mal… no puede ser verdad.

-Déjame ver. Tengo entendido que desapareciste. ¿No?- refunfuñó ella con un poquito de enojo, esa parte de la historia de su propia familia siempre le había causado dolor de estómago.- La historia privada de la familia real nos cuenta… que aquel a quien ella amaba desapareció en el bosque, nunca, nunca volvió. Pero ella esperó su regreso, porque aunque se deber la llamaba, fue su corazón el que realmente guió sus pasos. Ella jamás se casó con otro, así que la única descendencia que tuvo fue la de su gran amor, fue por eso que al caer en la deshonra jamás pudo ser Reina, pero su padre Nohasen tenía que poner el reino en manos de alguien, y fue así. como su nieto Will, el que siempre había estado al margen del todo, aceptó esa pesada tarea, cuando su abuelo el legítimo rey murió, el hijo del héroe del tiempo se convirtió en el rey más joven que jamás hubiera tenido Hyrule, con tan solo quince años logró guiar a este reino hacia la era más prospera de su historia, claro está que su madre siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo y …

-¿¡QUE!?- Link se puso como piedra al escuchar semejante historia.

-Eh! ! !, ¡Señor Héroe eso no se hace!- gruñó Aragón, aunque con cierta vergüenza- No puedo creer que un caballero de antaño haya tenido relaciones con la princesa sin estar casado.

-Ehhhh, ¡silencio!,- bramó –No entiendes… ¡Nadie lo entiende!, nadie sabe lo que ha sido vivir siempre de esta manera, con miles de prejuicios de linaje de por medio y diferencias de clases sociales impidiéndote estar con la persona que amas. Claro que Zelda y yo…- se puso un poco rojo pero enseguida se sacudió para poder continuar con su reclamo-…Zelda y yo, de verdad que…

-Lo. Lo siento, es cierto- se disculpó con mucho arrepentimiento.

-Entonces de que se sorprende joven Link, era obvio que en algún momento sus travesuras tenían que dar algún fruto.

-¡Pero entonces por qué Zelda no me lo dijo!, ¡Nunca me dijo nada!

-Pero….Aunque así fuera, señor héroe ¿no tendría que haber visto aquello desde el umbral? Es decir se supone que usted…- Aragón se detuvo cuando vio a Link ponerse aún más pálido- ¿Señor héroe?

-¿El Umbral?- masculló él, en una voz tan rala que sonaba casi imperceptible-… pero si yo, yo… no había estado ahí, fue porque me quede atrapado en la brecha entre los mundos, cuando caí en la maldición del bosque prohibido, y después… escuche la voz de Farore, me dijo que debía desprenderme de una parte de mi espíritu, así que no fui al otro lado, salte directamente de nuevo este mundo con la ayuda de la Diosa, así fue como renací hace trecientos años, y cuando la maldición del bosque perdido cedió esa pequeña parte que quedaba de mi alma volvió a su sitio, Link volvió a ser uno solo, pero esos recuerdos que guardaba de mi anterior vida habían quedado bloqueados, tal y como lo hacen cada vez que renazco, y…

-¿Si?

-Después, cuando ocurrió la tragedia- Clamó de forma dolida llevándose las manos a su rostro- cuando Zelda y yo nos reunimos en el otro lado… ella y yo apenas si nos vimos, porque entonces Nayru la llamó y ya sabes… sabes que fue lo que paso luego.

-Entonces, ¿si tuvo ese hijo con Zelda?

-Es probable- dijo tratando de respirar de nuevo, incluso cuando era un espíritu sentía que de vedad se ahogaba- He sido un tonto y un egoísta… ahora que lo pienso, mi pobre Zelda se quedó solita… sola esperando a que desapareciera la maldición del bosque, esperando a que llegara el día en el que volviera, y yo… he armado un terrible alboroto.

-Sí, pero es porque ella es prudente- le dijo tratando de consolarlo- además, seguro ella lo vio desde el umbral y sabía que estaba en este mundo, incluso bajo la maldición. En cambio usted creyó que ella había desaparecido, por mucho que se culpe ahora, las cosas no fueron iguales.

-¿Y al final que paso con la descendencia y esa cosa del séptimo sabio?- Preguntó Impa tratando de saber el resto de la historia.

-Sí, es que, yo todavía no entiendo- Clamó Aragón.- Yo no tengo sangre real, ni tampoco soy…

-Pequeño Aragón- lo interrumpió la reina- ¿De dónde obtuviste tu nombre y tu título?

-¿Mi nombre?, bueno pues… ni idea, seguro que simplemente así me lo pusieron, y mi título…. El abuelo me lo traspaso para poder ganarme un lugar en Hyrule. Para poder entrar en el castillo y cumplir con la profecía.- La reina negó graciosamente con la cabeza al escuchar sus explicaciones.

-Y antes que él, alguien más le heredo su propio título y ese alguien lo obtuvo de otro alguien.

Perplejos y acomplejados los tres miraron a la mujer quien les sonreía de forma traviesa, recogió una varita del piso y se puso a hacer dibujitos en la tierra blanda.

-Lo que pasa es que las cosas siempre se ponen difíciles cuando se trata del linaje. El rey Will, es decir, el hijo ilegitimo de Link el héroe del tiempo, tuvo tres hijos como descendencia, su hija mayor a quien heredo el nombre de su abuela, Zelda, su segundo hijo a quien llamó Will igual que a él mismo, y su hijo menor a quien puso por nombre Aragón. Zelda por ser la primogénita fue quien heredo el reino y fue de ella de quien salió la línea principal de la familia real, la princesa Zelda de hace trecientos años a quien también conocemos orgullosamente como nuestra princesa del Crepúsculo proviene de esa línea. Entonces Will y Aragón formaron ducados independientes muy cerca de las provincias de Hyrule, de forma extraña e inexplicable el linaje del Séptimo Sabio paso a recaer sobre la descendencia de Aragón, las habilidades mágicas del nieto menor del héroe del tiempo eran tan extraordinarias que ninguno de sus dos hermanos se sintió en derecho de refutarle ese título, el cual había a su vez heredado de su padre y él lo había heredado de la original Zelda. Además como los hijos menores formaron ducados independientes era difícil entender que formaran parte de la misma realeza.

**»**El legado que dejo fincado el primer Will fue tan prospero que nunca hubo necesidad de riñas y la convivencia de las tres casas reales fue sumamente pacifica durante siglos…

**»**Pero entonces, hace trescientos años después de la invasión del Crepúsculo, ocurrió algo terrible. El día más triste en la historia de Hyrule se hizo presente, el joven héroe fue asesinado y la reina Zelda se suicidó al no soportar esa pérdida, fue ahí en donde se volvió a escribir una nueva página oscura en la historia de la línea principal de la familia.

Por unos momentos el silencio invadió el escenario haciendo que los tres sintieran ciertos escalofríos, entonces la reina levantó la mirada y continuó con su relato.

-La línea principal desapareció de forma abrupta, la reina no había dejado descendientes que sucedieran al trono, y fue entonces cuando el Consejo real tomó la decisión de recurrir al otro lado de la familia. La línea sucesoria de del segundo Will entró en el mando para poder ocupar el lugar que se había quedado vacío, el ducado del lado sur desapareció por completo y paso a formar nuevamente parte de las tierras de Hyrule.

**»**Mi hija y yo descendemos de esa línea sucesoria, y además, esa es la razón por la que Hyrule es más grande ahora de lo que era hace trecientos años, las tierras del ducado ahora forman parte de la provincia de Laotan.

Entonces terminó su largo discurso y la tierra bajo sus pies quedo grabada con las líneas de las tres casas reales que había dibujado tratando de explicarles la ramificación del linaje de la antigua Zelda.

-Una vez que el linaje del segundo nieto del Joven Link estuvo al mando, decidieron adoptar las antiguas tradiciones, el nombre de Zelda volvió a perdurar durante siglos y el terrible incidente de la tragedia se borró de la memoria de los habitantes del reino, de cierta forma el tiempo lo cubrió todo y fue como si nada hubiera pasado. El Linaje del tercer nieto siguió prosperando aunque con el pasar de los siglos el ducado en el lado norte decayó considerablemente y la línea de sucesión se fue haciendo cada vez más y más delgada, actualmente esas partes de tierras ya no existen, fueron vendidas hace quinientos años debido a una terrible sequía que asoló por aquellas épocas, eso fue mucho antes de que la línea principal desapareciera, los antiguos reyes aun recordaban a su familia así que los volvieron a traer justo aquí al reino en donde comenzaron de nuevo, aunque al haber perdido su parte de la fortuna real no tuvieron otra opción más que quedarse bajo la tutela de la línea principal, se convirtieron simplemente en sabios y también eran felices siéndolo, fue por eso que nunca reclamaron ninguna clase de herencia cuando ocurrió la tragedia, claro está que por ese mismo motivo no pensaron dos veces en salir huyendo hace cien años, cuando creyeron que esa maldición del aullido había caído sobre estas tierras, aunque todos se perdieron, aquellos que llevaban la carga que habían heredado de la primera Zelda debieron quedarse siempre cerca.

**»**Pequeño Aragón, creí que lo sabias. No entiendo por qué tu abuelo no te lo dijo. Es extraño, allá cuando enfrentaste a Makivelo dijiste que éramos familia.

-Ehhhh- estaba tan perplejo que se le quedaron los ojos en blanco.- Lo…lo dije por…. Porque los quiero, y por.. porque han sido mi familia literalmente en los últimos diecinueve años… jamás lo dije con intenciones literales.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si lo vemos de esta forma, Zelda y tu son primos lejanos- clamó con voz cantarina- ¿No es eso Lindo?...hmmm, perdona que Daphnes antes te haya tratado de esa forma fría, solamente estaba triste porque habías decidido irte a vivir lejos a esa carpa.

-¡Alteza!- gruñó Impa al ver que Link y Aragón se había quedado todos estupidificados*- ¿cree que fue buena idea contar ahora esto?, es decir, creo que acaba de noquear a las dos únicas personas capaces de poder abrir la puerta.

-Oh, cielos- musitó con un poco de tristeza.

Entonces Link se echó a reír de forma descontrolada, durante mucho rato se rio de verdad como loco.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la reina una vez que lo vio calmarse.

-Estoy bien- susurró limpiándose las lágrimas que se la habían salido- es solo que… durante siglos he existido creyendo que no había quedado nada… absolutamente nada de lo que alguna vez había sido, y ahora resulta que mi sangre corre y ha corrido por las venas de la familia real de Hyrule por generaciones, mi sangre en la sangre de mi Zelda… dos veces.

-Si… gracias a ti, abuelo.

-¡Abuelo!- gruñó haciéndose nuevamente un buen desbarajuste.

La reina solamente se echó a reír de forma tierna.

-Y también es el abuelo de Aragón-Clamó Impa llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

El espíritu del héroe y el joven adivino se miraron sin siquiera saber cómo mirarse, si poder decirse una sola palabra, y al final, de forma avergonzada ambos se viraron completamente atónitos.

-No….no me lo esperaba- masculló Link con algo de nervios.

-Pero entonces… eso significa que de verdad soy el Séptimo sabio, es decir, mi título no es simplemente un adorno, eso significa que yo de verdad soy la llave.

-¡Eso es!, Aragón, ¡La voz en tu cabeza!, ¿Qué decía esa voz?

-_Que la sangre en tus venas sea tu propia llave_.

-Entonces, escucha y repite conmigo-Clamó Link con una verdadera sonrisa en la cara.

Y Aragón escuchó atentamente.

-Mira más allá de lo que tus ojos mortales te muestran.

-¿Si?

-Ves alguna rajadura.

-La veo- susurró poniendo su concentración al máximo.- pero es muy muy pequeña.

-No importa con eso basta. Ábrela.

-¿Cómo?

-Visualízate del otro lado… lleva hacia allá tu espíritu. Repite después de mí.

_**¡Antiguos creadores de Hyrule! ¡Abrid el portal sellado para librar a estas tierras de la encarnación del mal!***_

Ambos clamaron aquellas palabras de hyliano antiguo al unísono y seis lucecitas de colores brillaron desde el otro extremo de la rajadura. Una luz brillante centelló desde la nada y la puerta del umbral de los mundos volvió a abrirse de golpe.

Se quedaron maravillados al ver una nueva esperanza y sin pensarlo Impa fue y abrazó a Aragón por el cuello.

-¡Lo hiciste!, ahora podemos ir por nuestra princesa.

-Espero que este bien…- masculló Link- si Makivelo ha llegado hasta las verdaderas puertas del reino sagrado no sabemos que pueda pasar a partir de ahora, además el tiempo corre de forma muy diferente en ese sitio.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo-clamó la reina con una voz firme, pero entonces una pequeña luz centello desde su mano y la pobre dio un brinquito hacia atrás espantada, el arete de Link brilló con una luz opulenta, y después poco a poco se apagó desplegando los restos de la magia que le quedaba.

-¡Soy Libre!- Clamó Link de forma gustosa- finalmente podre moverme a mis anchas.

-En hora buena- Clamó el joven adivino- pero entonces…

-Oye no me veas con esa cara. Es esa misma cara que me pone Daphnes cuando está a punto de pedirme que haga algo que seguro no quiero.

-Alteza- la tomó de las manos y le dedicó una mirada tierna- es mejor si nos espera de este lado.

-Pero quiero ir por mi hija.

-La traeremos sana y salva- dijo Link mirándola a los ojos- esta vez peleare con todo lo que tengo, no dejare que lastimen al amor de mi vida.

-Confié en nosotros Alteza.

-Pero…

-Está bien, me encargare de que no hagan tonterías- Clamó Impa mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Está bien, esperare aquí… esperare pacientemente su regreso. Así que asegúrense de volver.

-¡Hecho!- clamaron los guardianes de la princesa. Aun así, Link permaneció en silencio tratando de pasar desapercibido, no quería hacer una promesa que tal vez no cumpliría, una vez que hubiese pisado el umbral de los mundos era probable que la Diosa del valor le hiciera una mala juagada.

-"No… tal vez no por el momento, sabe bien que lo del Gran Mal podría cambiar mucho las cosas, pero de seguro que en cuanto todo esto termine"

-¿Señor héroe?- la voz de Aragón lo sacó desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón estaba, un poco distraído. ¡Vamos!

Entonces atravesaron el umbral con un semblante valeroso y altivo, estaban listos para cualquier cosa que tuvieran que enfrentar ahí, al otro lado…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A:** Las razas humanas originales, según mi juicio, creo que estarían integradas por los Sheikahs, las Gerudo y los Hylians.

*Estupidificado: literalmente en estado de Shock con una cara estúpida jajajaja, xD es lenguaje coloquial.

*Frase de la princesa Zelda, en Ocarina of Time. Lo modifique para que no sonara extraño.

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

-¡Señor héroe, hay una voz extraña en mi cabeza!

Es tu imaginación Aragón... jajaja

.

Bueno ya les decía que se venia una revelación gorda, bueno, no es la mas gorda pero si una bastante importante, finalmente nuestros héroes han podido cruzar al otro lado, ¿Qué será lo que les espera en el Umbral?, el lugar vacío en donde la realidad de este lado se refleja como un espejo, y en donde el tiempo fluye de una forma diferente.

¿Qué pasara con Zelda una vez que despierte y se encuentre cara a cara con el demonio?


	3. Periplo hacia la Oscuridad

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Periplo hacia la Oscuridad.**

**...**

Con una mirada un poco triste la reina Zelda despidió a sus acompañantes, los vio cruzar hacia el Umbral de los mundos de forma decidida y valiente. Y después volvió a suspirar de forma triste, esperaba con todo su corazón que salieran bien las cosas y que trajeran de vuelta a casa a su pequeña princesa.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse nuevamente después de un tiempo, y nuevamente con ojos nostálgicos miró hacia el cielo de forma preocupada.

-Mmm, en cuanto vuelva Zelda tendré que instruirla en la educación básica de la familia, haber dejado ese criterio en manos de Daphnes fue un error terrible.- se dijo a sí misma.

Se sentó muy cerca del borde la colina, en el suelo se veía dibujada la enorme pata de Makivelo, y por unos instantes de verdad sintió miedo, se abrazó a si misma tratando de cubrirse del viento.

Algo brilló desde el fondo del miniprecipicio y ella no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza de forma curiosa y dubitativa.

-Eh?, ¿Qué será esa cosa que brilla ahí abajo?

**[***]**

Cuando cruzaron al otro lado todo se veía exactamente igual, era tal y como Link decía, el Umbral era un reflejo de su propio mundo, aunque las cosas se veían semi grisáceas y de vez en cuando tomaban colores casi al tono del azul de Prusia.

-¡Cielos!- Impa respingó al ver semejante escenario.

-Esto está mal, hay demasiada oscuridad flotando en el ambiente- gruñó Link de forma molesta.

-¿Es por qué Makivelo piso este sitio?- preguntó el adivino.

-Si es posible que se hubiera contaminado un poco- aclaró Link.- aunque podría verse peor, eso significa que no ha llegado al Reino Sagrado.

-Entonces, ¡vamos!- exclamó Impa. Dio tres largas zancadas y después puso una cara de confusión y volvió en reversa- ¿Pero, por dónde?- dijo mirando hacia todas partes.

-No tengo idea- Link se miró el cuerpo de forma confusa, había algo extraño aunque no acataba a distinguir lo que era. Entonces tomó su forma de Lobo y utilizó sus instintos para tratar de captar el olor de Zelda.

Era como ver a través de un arcoíris*, había tantos olores extraños que el de Zelda se perdía entre toda esa maraña. Caminó despacio tratando de no perder el rastro, pero al final, el olor de Zelda desapareció en aquel lugar tan extraño.

Gimoteó de forma triste y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros tratando de pensar en una solución a ese dilema.

-¿No conoce el camino, Señor héroe?- preguntó Aragón con un poco de nervios.

-Nunca había entrado por este sitio, hay otra entrada cerca de arboleda sagrada, es porque antes ahí estaba erigido el templo del tiempo.

-¿Podemos ir hacia allá?

-¡Está muy lejos!- gruñó de forma triste, quería ir a buscar a su Zelda y no contaba con quedarse de esa forma varado, nuevamente agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el olor de su princesa, ahí estaba pero era muy muy débil, sus orejas captaron un sonido extraño y de forma automática de irguieron para seguir el sonido.

Aragón e Impa lo miraron de forma curiosa mientras ladeaba de un lado a otro las orejas.

-¿Ocarina?- masculló de forma graciosa, se levantó y se echó a correr a trote en la dirección del sonido, sus amigos trataron de seguirlo pero era sumamente rápido, más rápido de lo que jamás había sido en el otro mundo.

-Oh, oh

-¿A dónde se fue?

-Él dijo…¿ocarina?- Aragón aguzó el oído y escuchó una cancioncita simpática pero muy lejana- ¿Escuchas eso, Impa?

-Sí. Debió de haber ido en la dirección del sonido.

-Vamos.

**…**

Link volvió a erguir las orejas y se acercó de forma curiosa a ese sitio, el gran tocón de un árbol era el lugar de descanso de aquella creatura.

Lo miró con ojos curiosos y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros para esperar a que terminara. A los pocos segundos Impa y Aragón llegaron corriendo.

-¡Joven Link!, no haga eso- gruñó Impa.- casi nos perdemos.

Link solamente movió la cola y siguió observando a la creaturita. Era un ser diminuto y peludo, con aspecto de roedor, aunque todo a su alrededor era pardo y grisáceo con tonos azulosos, esa pequeña creatura era color mostaza.

-Shhhh- Link refunfuñó un poco al tiempo que la chitaba.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó Aragón.

-Esperamos a que termine.

-Pero no hay tiempo para eso, la princesa está en peligro.

-Pero ese es un guía, un espíritu propio de este mundo, puede viajar hacia donde sea…

-¡Esa cosa!- masculló Impa- por más que lo miraba, a ella sólo le parecía un hámster muy grande y gordo.

La pequeña creatura dejó de tocar la ocarina y movió los bigotes con fastidio. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre el gran lobo pardo y sus cejas se unieron de forma curiosa.

-Fuera de aquí- azuzó a los improvisados visitantes y se viró dándoles la espalda.

-Wooh, ¡creo que se ha enojado!, ¡mira lo que hiciste, Impa!.- espetó Aragón.

-No he hecho nada- refunfuñó ella.

-Si pensaste algo indebido seguro que ahora él lo sabe,- clamó Link con una vocecita graciosa -los espíritus que viven en este mundo vacío son parte del mundo mismo, lo ven y lo perciben todo, incluso los pensamientos.

-Ehhh!- Impa se puso un poco blanca.

Link avanzó con cautela y se posó enfrente del pequeño espíritu. Durante varios minutos lo siguieron ignorando, y después tomó mucho aire y comenzó a aullar una linda melodía. La creaturita movió los bigotes de forma curiosa y Link logró ver en sus ojos una chispa de curiosidad innata.

-¿Qué quieres?- farfulló cuando Link terminó de entonar el réquiem del espíritu.

-Te la cambio si me prestas tu ayuda.

La creaturita miró su ocarina, le había gustado la melodía del lobo y deseaba hacer un trueque para aprenderla, pero…

-Creatura del Crepúsculo- espetó con una mirada penetrante- no deseo tener problemas.

-¿Problemas?

-Ella paso por aquí hace un día… dijo que buscaba al que se escondía tras la piel de la divinidad de Twili. No quiero tener problemas.

Link tomó su forma humana y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estaba enojada?

-Si… lo estaba, yo jamás había visto a una de ellas cruzar por este sitio. Jamás pensé que vería a una.

-¿Hacia dónde iba?

-No lo sé, me dio miedo mirarla.

-¿Sigue en el Umbral?

-No lo sé. Me dio miedo mirarla.- volvió a repetir.

-Por favor ayúdame, he perdido a mi compañera.

-No quiero tener problemas.

Link tomó la ocarina entre sus manos y repitió con ella el réquiem del espíritu. La creaturita irguió las orejas, seguía interesado, pero aun así se viro de nuevo.

-Ayúdame, te regalare otra melodía.

-Si es tu compañera, entonces tú puedes encontrarla, si de verdad te pertenece entonces debes poder seguir su rastro.

-Hay mucha oscuridad cernida en este sitio.

-Lo sé. Cosas malas van a pasar.

-Ayúdame.

-¿Por qué deseas encontrarla?, ¿Qué eres tú para ella?

-Yo…- masculló de forma triste.- Soy su eterno guardián, su compañero, su Kai…

-¿Kai?- abrió los ojos y se viró para olfatearlo.- es verdad, eras un Kai, pero el lazo se ha roto. Ya no eres nada.

-Yo siempre voy a ser su Kai, porque ella así lo desea, aunque nuestra atadura mágica se haya desbaratado mi corazón siempre va estar unido al suyo.

La pequeña creatura agazapó las orejas, su mirada se volvió sumamente triste y suspiró de forma acongojada.

-Hace muchos siglos un Kai como tu entró en este reino vacío, también buscaba a su compañera, estaba triste porque ella se había muerto, se había marchado al mundo de los espíritus, y ese Kai se quedó atrapado en el Umbral buscándola de forma insistente, no parecía entender que ya nunca volvería y simplemente siguió buscándola eternamente, no parecía saber que la ligadura nunca desaparecería mientras el objeto al que estaba ligada su alma permaneciera en los dominios del otro mundo, como su compañera había muerto de forma repentina el contrato nunca cedió por completo…

**»**Se quedó vagando por siglos y siglos en este sitio, haciendo lo mismo que tú haces ahora…

**»**_Por favor ayúdenme,_ pidió una y otra vez sin descanso, pero nadie lo ayudo, porque los Kai terminan por convertirse en seres ajenos para los habitantes de este mundo.

**»**_Ayúdenme, _dijo una y otra vez, pero nadie respondió a su suplicante llamado, y se perdió para siempre y se convirtió en un ser extraño sin sitio, en un habitante de este mundo que no pertenecía a este mundo…

**»**Perdido… por haber creado esa magia extraña, una magia extraña. Extraña.

-¿Una magia extraña?, ¿Te refieres al contrato?.

-Creé ese contrato porque la quería de vuelta. Y fui feliz mientras pudimos estar juntos, pero el tiempo pasa y todos los seres perecen, también desaparecí de ese mundo… y alguien más encontró mis notas, alguien que podía leer ese Hylian antiguo, y me llamó de vuelta. Porque ella había renacido de nuevo en ese mundo y el instinto la llevó a llamarme a su lado. No nos importó romper con las leyes naturales, pero ella murió nuevamente sin retirar nuestro contrato y ahora yo estoy aquí solo… solo.

-¡Esta divagando!-Clamó Impa muy confundida. Se viró para ver a Aragón y se quedó hecha piedra.

Los ojos violáceos del adivino se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Aragón?

-Es triste… es muy triste.

-Pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

-¿No lo entiendes, Impa?. Él es ese ser extraño sin sitio, él es el creador de esa magia extraña. El debió de haber escrito el libro que encontró la princesa Zelda en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué?

-La persona que creo el Kai.

Link volvió a tomar la ocarina, las notas de la canción de la curación fluyeron de forma triste…

-Creó el Kai para poder traer a la persona que amaba de vuelta. Y después por extraño que parezca el destino, esa persona renació y utilizo el mismo contrato que había usado él en el pasado, pero el ritual con el que se rompía el contrato no se llevó a cabo y él está atrapado aquí hasta que la ligadura en el otro lado se rompa.

-Pero la ligadura del joven Link se rompió cuando Makivelo lo separo de Zelda.

-No exactamente, recuerda que el arete se rompió y se le escapó la magia.

-¿Y por qué parece un roedor?

-Debe haber tomado esa forma cuando se quedó atrapado en este sitio.

Cierto murmullo interrumpió la conversación de los jóvenes, el pequeño ser nuevamente mascullaba.

-No debí de haber creado esa magia extraña, no debí tratar de ir contra las diosas… no debí crear esa magia, solamente trae infelicidad a quien la usa, ¿Cuántos más han quedado atrapados?... es mi culpa… mi culpa.

-No es verdad- Link le tendió la mano y le devolvió su ocarina.- es verdad que paso algo terrible, pero la magia que creaste también ha traído felicidad a las personas. Gracias.

-Pero seguro también te has quedado atrapado en este mundo. ¿No?...no- volvió a olfatearlo de forma curiosa- No estas atado ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-No. yo he venido por voluntad propia. Estoy buscando a mi Zelda, un demonio malo la ha secuestrado. Ayúdame. Necesito encontrar el camino que lleva al reino sagrado.

-¿La magia que creé hizo feliz a alguien?

-Sí, así es.

-Yo dije ayúdame… pero nadie quiso ayudarme, todos me abandonaron.

-¿Y la ocarina?

-Me la dio la Diosa Blanca, hace muchos siglos pasó por aquí y me encontró llorando. Ella me dio la ocarina, dijo que si la tocaba con insistencia el sonido de sus notas llegaría hasta alguien que me ayudaría, alguien que continuamente va y viene entre los mundos, ella quería ayudarme pero dijo que tenía que marcharse, que tenía que ir al otro lado y que para eso necesitaba deslindarse de sus recuerdos…

El pobre Link puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Hace cuánto que paso eso?

-Hace como trecientos años, el Umbral también estuvo extraño en ese entonces, la puerta de la dimensión de los Twili permaneció por mucho tiempo abierta, así que todo era un caos.

-¡Cielos!

-He mentido…

-¿Qué?

-Es que estaba muy triste y ya no lo recordada, dije que nadie me había ayudado, pero ella si me ayudo, me dio esperanza y desde entonces me he sentado a tocar aquí la ocarina. Alguien me ayudo…. Yo también voy a ayudarte- clamó de forma alegre.

Link lo vio saltar desde el tocón del árbol de forma graciosa.

-Sígueme, yo sé cuál es el camino.

Esbozó una sonrisa y le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran, el camino se volvió extraño y oscuro, pero era fácil identificar y seguir a la creaturita color mostaza, era como un pequeño faro de Luz guiándolos entre las penumbras, Link sintió una corazonada de alivio al percatarse de la esencia de Zelda. Nuevamente sonrió pero esta vez de forma graciosa, el destino jugaba de forma muy extraña, tan extraña que a veces lo hacía enloquecer y otras veces le daban ganas de reírse, la canción de la curación que siempre había utilizado para sanar a los espíritus había palidecido al lado de las buenas acciones de su diosa blanca, la diosa de la que se había enamorado profundamente y de esa misma diosa a la que le había regalado su alma.

-Es ahí- clamó con su visita alegre, se paró en dos patas y señalo hacia el frente.

-Parece una cueva- espetó Impa sin estar muy segura de su guía.

-En este mundo no todo es lo que parece Impa, debes ver más allá de lo que te muestran tus ojos.- ella asintió aunque no dejo de poner su cara confusa. Link se acuclilló junto a la creaturita.-Dime tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?...- Agazapó nuevamente las orejas y rodó los ojos de forma triste- ya no me acuerdo cual es mi nombre ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo como era que antes lucia.

-¿Nada?

-Nada…. No, espera, creo que se escribía con las letras de "_Amigo_", si eso es… se escribía como "_amigo_" y por eso mi contrato de llamaba Kai, igual que un compañero.

-Eso dice poco, ¿Qué paso con la ligadura?

-La Ligadura era un anillo, un anillo de oro

-Bien, si todo sale bien, prometo que la buscaremos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, ser fugitivo?- preguntó de forma graciosa.

-Mi nombre es Link.

-No lo olvidare.

-Ni yo tampoco.

-¿Qué hiciste para que ella se enfadara tanto?

-Me he escapado, he desobedecido y la he mordido. Creo que me he vuelto verdaderamente rebelde- contestó con una risita.

La pobre creaturita se puso un poco blanca.

-Me he metido en un verdadero lio… de verdad que ahora estoy en problemas- Link lo escuchó susurrar mientras se levantaba y se alejaba para alcanzar a Impa y Aragón en el camino.

-¡También te convertirás en un héroe!- le gritó cuando ya llevaba muchos pasos recorridos a la distancia.

**[***]**

-Menudo sitio…

Era oscuro y frío, no parecía tener salida, y aun así, sentían como cruzaba una corriente de aire gélido.

-Me recuerda un poco a uno de esos sueños que a veces tengo.

-¿A veces?, tú nuca me has contado un sueño que no sea raro.

-Huump, eres cruel Impa.- gruñó de forma graciosa

-Aunque tus raras habilidades a veces son útiles.

-Si… Señor héroe, he estado pensado.

-¿Si?- contestó Link.

-¿Qué eran esas extrañas luces que nos recibieron desde este lado?

-Eran los espíritus de los sabios que custodian este sitio, escucharon tu llamado y abrieron la puerta desde adentro.

-Entonces, Aragón puede hablar con eres extraños, ¿Por qué no les pide que nos ayuden?

-Porque son simples observadores, a veces me recuerdan un poco a las diosas, solamente están ahí para juzgar al mundo, pero ellos no vienen a luchar frente a frente con el gran mal.

-Creo que deberíamos conformarnos con que nos abrieran la puerta- espetó el joven adivino, e Impa resopló con cierto enojo.

-Los seres poderosos de este mundo no hacen nada por salvarlo- gruñó mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca y caminaba por delante de sus compañeros.

-Terca…- gruñó el otro, dejando salir cierto rezago en sus emociones.

Link le hizo una pequeña seña para que caminaran más despacio.

-Está preocupada- le habló casi al oído.

-Lo sé pero… no debería de hablar de esa forma.

-¿Estas preocupado de que las diosas la castiguen?, no tienes nada que temer, está protegida por Hylia, recuerda que es la sierva de la diosa.

-Aun así, no me gustaría que le pasara nada.

-Lo sé… ¿escuchaste lo que el otro Kai dijo?

-Sí.

-Entonces grábalo en tu memoria, voy a encomendarte una nueva misión. Debes retransmitir sus palabras al pie de la letra, debes hacer que sus sentimientos lleguen hasta Zelda.

-Sí. ¿Pero por qué yo?, ¿No se lo dirá usted mismo?

-Es una misión para ti.

Aragón desvió la mirada, tal vez no estaba muy seguro, pero estaba pensando en que Link últimamente se había vuelto muy mandón en algunas cosas. El espíritu del héroe vio la expresión en su rostro y le dio un empujoncito de forma traviesa, Aragón simplemente abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Le había dado un empujoncito?, eso era… extraño. Siempre se había preguntado qué era lo que sentía Zelda cuando ellos dos se tocaban, antes él también le había dado un empujón cuando trataba de deslindarse de la princesa, pero había sido intangible y los roces que se habían dado eran mera magia.

-"Vaya que raro, se sintió como si…"

-¡Oh genial!- la voz de Impa resonó en toda la extraña caverna. Habían desembocado en una sala enorme con formas irregulares. Al frente de ellos se erigían múltiples caminos lo cual nuevamente los había dejado perdidos.

-Menudo sitio- espetó el adivino dejando que su último pensamiento se perdiera completamente. Miró hacia todas partes aunque no dejaba de ser un sitio extraño, ahora había cristales dispersos en todos lados y titilaban con una luz antinatural de forma suave, como si quisieran iluminar el camino, o más bien dicho, los caminos.

Link se llevó una mano a su pecho al pisar aquel sitio, tenía un sentimiento extraño. Caminó sin mostrar rezagos de dudas y finalmente se posó delante de una de las aberturas.

-¿Es por ahí?

-No… no es por aquí- musitó mientras sus ojos se quedaban perdidos en aquella negritud, en ese camino que parecía descender a un lugar recóndito y peligroso. –La esencia de Zelda se siente de forma clara y tangible, el camino es por allá- señaló una ruta diferente con la mano pero no despegó la vista del camino que tenía enfrente.

-Entonces vamos- espetó Impa poniéndose en marcha.

Pero Link no se movió de su sitio.

-¿Qué le pasa Señor héroe?, debemos ir a rescatar al princesa Zelda.

-Algo me está llamando… algo en lo profundo de este camino.

-Pero ese no es el camino.

-No, no lo es- pronunció con una voz profunda, ese sentimiento que se erigía poco a poco desde sus entrañas se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte. Era exactamente la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que se acercaba a Ordon, aunque ahora era diferente, el miedo había desaparecido y una presencia conocida parecía gritar su nombre de forma desesperada… Enfocó sus sentidos y su lógica se fue al traste, no era una presencia, eran dos. Una de ellas lo llamaba de forma suplicante y la otra le gritaba de forma imperativa como si se sintiera dueña de su propio espíritu.

-¡Señor héroe, despierte!- Aragón estuvo a punto de tomarlo por los hombros, pero entonces Link salió corriendo de forma ágil.

Las voces que provenían desde las profundidades de la caverna se habían vuelto imposibles de ignorar, todo su ser lo llamaba hacia ese sitio, y mientras su corazón se desbocaba y sus pasos se perdían en el silencio de la negritud, se volvió a convencer de que necesitaba con urgencia acudir a ese llamado. El repiqueteo de sus botas se perdió al fondo de ese camino y sus acompañantes se quedaron un poco más que perplejos.

-¡Espera Aragón a dónde vas!- clamó Impa tomándolo por el cuello mucho antes de que pudiera emprender su partida.

-Hay que seguirlo.

-¡Tenemos que salvar a Zelda!

-Entonces, ¡dividámonos!

-¿Qué?

-Ve a buscar a la princesa, si te adelantas por ese camino tal vez obtengamos ventaja, pero no hagas nada imprudente.

-¿Estás seguro…?

-¡Sí!- clamó mientras se daba la vuelta, pero solamente dio dos pasos antes de ser retenido de nuevo.

-Ven conmigo, Aragón.

-¡Impa!, si no tenemos al señor héroe no podremos hacer nada por nosotros mismos.

-Cierto- susurró de forma triste mientras lo apachurra del cuello- pero entonces ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré…

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Confió en ti más que en nadie, sé que no hacen falta mis palabras para que seas prudente.

-No… no hacen falta- musitó tratando de soltarlo, su corazón se dividía en dos en ese momento, entre la necesidad de ir a buscar y proteger a su princesa, y la de acompañarlo en busca de Link.

-Aun así, quieres escucharlo- afirmó él con cierto brillo en los ojos- pero si te lo digo y sobrevivimos a esto ya no tendrás ningún pretexto.

Se viró en automático y colocó su rostro junto al de ella, le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído, y sin dar aviso alguno le plantó un beso en la oreja. La pobre de Impa se quedó completamente pasmada y sonrojada.

-Ya lo has escuchado, ahora asegúrate de que nos encontremos nuevamente con vida, si no lo haces no te lo perdonare nunca- clamó con una sonrisita antes de echarse a correr por el mismo camino por el que Link se había ido.

Ella simplemente lo miró alejarse y después emprendió su propio periplo.

**[***]**

El susurro de las voces se volvió sumamente fuerte en su cabeza, ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía, solamente entendía que era necesario encontrar a quien lo llamaba.

-"Quien… ¿Quién eres?"- gruñó muy dentro de su mente, sabía que de alguna forma conocía esa presencia… esas presencias.

Al final del camino volvió a ver una luz sumamente brillante, tan brillante que definitivamente no pertenecía a ninguno de los raros cristales de aquel sitio. Nuevamente sintió que el corazón le tamborileaba y azuzó su paso para poder ir más de prisa.

Se detuvo en seco justo al entrar en el lado luminoso, y después, simplemente se quedó lívido y sin aliento.

Ahí… allí estaba…

De forma imponente y altiva. Se viró para clavarle la mirada y Link sintió la necesidad de retroceder dos pasos.

Ahí… allí estaba…

Lo que tanto había temido, y al mismo tiempo, lo que su ser entero le exigía atraído como con un Iman súper potente.

**…**

-¡Señor Héroe!- la voz de Aragón sonó casi inaudible a la distancia.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre aquel ser, la capucha negra ondeó de forma curiosa y una sonrisita trunca le dio una extraña bienvenida, a sus espaldas el enorme espíritu de la luz también parecía decirle "hola", aunque sus ojos no eran como los que había conocido de antaño, habían cambiado en favor del ser ataviado de negro, refulgieron de un color verde esmeralda y resopló con un poco de incomodidad haciendo que el orbe sagrado titilara de forma extraña y centellante.

-Link… te he estado esperando…

Y ese pequeño susurro basto para hacer que se estremeciera en toda su existencia, se reprodujo como un eco pesado inundando hasta el más mínimo lugar de aquel sitio.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.: *** "era como ver a través de un arcoíris": bueno es porque Link puede ver los colores de los olores igual que en el juego de Twilight.

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Bien, ahora si, he dado uno de los últimos homenajes al maravilloso libro de Laura Gallego, como dato curioso déjenme comentarles que este capitulo esta inspirado en una escena que me pareció realmente hermosa, aunque no esta ubicada precisamente en "El Valle de los lobos", también es perteneciente a la saga de Cronicas de la Torre,( si bien recuerdo en "La Maldición del Maestro"),ahí en donde Kai va y busca a Dana al mundo de los espíritus.

Al inicio nuestro pequeño guía iban a ser dos monos burlones como los que comúnmente suelen aparecer en las leyendas para despistar a los héroes en su camino. Al final después de ver un poco la historia en perspectiva decidí que le daría un toque un poco mas personal, así que ahora tenemos a este pequeño seguidor de Hylia rondando por el Umbral de los mundos, en los capítulos que vienen se van a dar cuanta de que no es el único que sigue ciegamente a la Diosa Blanca, aunque por ahora no puede decirles más porque seria hacer Spoiler xD.

***Dato Curioso xD**

**En el Valle de Los Lobos; **Fenris le dice a Dana que Kai es un Kai (jajaja xD, valga la redundancia), y que la palabra Kai proviene de un idioma antiguo y significa "Compañero".


	4. El Poder para Luchar

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

****.****

**_*****Ese destino que nace en ti, que fluye por ti,_**

**_ y que inevitablemente regresa hacia ti._**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: El Poder para Luchar**

**...**

Apestaba…. Apestaba verdaderamente. Ese olor penetrante la despertó de forma abrupta, sus parpados pesaban muchísimo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, desde su subconsciente escuchó la respiración de la bestia, sus pasos pegajosos moviéndose en la superficie dura y sus resollidos animales desarticulados.

De inmediato supo que estaba en problemas, recordó lo que había pasado en el castillo y su mente trató de dibujar el paisaje, sabía que Makivelo la tenía bien vigilada, así que a pesar de haber recobrado la conciencia se mantuvo quieta y esperando en el silencio.

Lo escuchó farfullar cosas inteligibles, en una lengua extraña que no se parecía demasiado al hylian, eran simplemente palabras sueltas.

"Libertad"

…"Libertad"

La palabra se reproducía casi como un rezo, cíclico y perpetuo, como la invocación de un deseo ansiado.

Zelda abrió un ojo con cuidado. El gran demonio caminaba a paso lento, olfateaba el ambiente y después de un rato nuevamente gruñía.

Se había perdido….

Si, se había perdido. De forma patética y desesperada. Había esperado con ansia ver el Reino Sagrado tras el Umbral de los mundos pero no contaba con que la misma Trifuerza se revelaría, no sabía que la Sabiduría era completamente diferente a su otras dos partes, se había envuelto en un aura caprichosa y se había engrido hasta el lugar más recóndito del alma de su poseedora, era como si en sí misma no deseara que la sacaran de su sitio.

Makivelo no entendía que era lo que había fallado, aunque intuía que tal vez aquel pequeño percance se debía a que no controlaba completamente aquel fragmento.

-¡Si!...siiii

Su voz siseante llamó la atención de Zelda.

-Ahí está, ¡La puerta del Reino Sagrado!, finalmente después de siglos, volveré a tener el control de mi propio cuerpo.

La joven princesa inspeccionó el sitio con el rabillo de la mirada, el lugar entero era una extraña caverna rodeada de cristales desperdigados, la tenue luz que despedían las extrañas formas geológicas iluminaba por completo el recinto, y un aura tibia y cálida embargaba todo a la vista.

Por unos segundos sintió un retorcijón en el estómago y entonces recordó la peste… era un olor extraño que casi le quemaba la garganta, miró hacia el suelo y el camino por donde había pasado Makivelo lucia sombrío, como si las pisadas del demonio lo hubieran ennegrecido a su paso.

Un grupo de pequeñas sombras transitaba de forma dispersa.

-"Seres de este mundo"- pensó, y las pequeñas siluetas corrieron a esconderse.

Makivelo se movió de nuevo y con cada paso que dio el camino se volvió grisáceo, las pequeñas sombras lo miraron con recelo desde sus escondites.

-"Seres de este mundo"- volvió a llamar Zelda.

Entonces, de entre las rocas salió uno de esos seres, y a ese pequeño ser le siguieron muchos otros. Aunque eran amorfos, al escuchar el llamado de la princesa se volvieron pequeñas motitas blancas. Vagabundearon de forma dispersa y en pocos instantes estuvieron volando por todas partes como si fueran semillas de diente de león bailando con el viento.

Se acercaron a Zelda de forma discreta y ella les sonrió por medio de su aura cálida.

-"Seres de este mundo, aquellos que escuchan mi llamado, los que acuden en mi ayuda… convertiros en mis ojos, sean mis guías en este peligroso periplo"- susurró de forma mental.

Nuevamente cientos de esos diminutos seres acudieron a su llamado. Makivelo gruñó como si se hubiera fastidiado, los ojos del demonio se posaron sobre aquellos seres y después los ignoró al sentir que eran débiles y escurridizos.

-Bichos- farfulló casi con asco.

Pero ahora Zelda podía verlo claramente, los pequeños seres le habían prestado sus ojos y el resto de sus sentidos, una sensación extraña la engulló desde adentro, al fondo de esa pequeña cámara se encontraba una puerta dorada.

-"Seguramente es la puerta al Reino Sagrado de la que tanto ha hablado Makivelo"

Lo sintió moverse nuevamente y despedir esa pestilencia, era como el mismísimo veneno, era simple y sencillamente el aura maligna de aquel demonio que en ese mundo vacío se había convertido en algo meramente tangible.

Se acercó a la puerta y la empujó de forma desesperada, pero la estructura estaba sellada a cal y canto, era como si necesitara de una llave extra. De pronto, Zelda se sintió extraña, uno de los pequeños seres se posó sobre su cabeza.

_-"Mi señora Hylia"_

-"¿Hylia?"

_-"Mi señora, no puede dejar que el demonio entre"_

-"La puerta está cerrada"

_-"Pero la abrirá. En cuanto descubra que usted tiene la llave" _

-"¿La llave?, ¿El poder dorado es la llave?"

-"_Su mismo espíritu es la llave, esta puerta sólo se abre para los elegidos, sin embargo, los sabios que custodian el Reino Sagrado al otro lado, abrirán la puerta si sienten fluir el poder, son indiferentes a las fuerzas del bien y el mal al igual que el poder que las diosas legaron a los mortales en tiempos de antaño. El poder sólo llamara al poder y de esa forma la puerta se abrirá. La existencia de los mundos caerá en el caos, el equilibrio del Umbral ya ha sido corrompido, los seres del otro mundo no deben pisar este sitio. Los espíritus caprichosos deben quedarse en el mundo de los muertos y los mortales deben quedarse en su propio sitio. Si pasan mucho tiempo aquí se quedaran atrapados, se convertirán en almas errantes."_

-"Tratas de decirme que debo salir de aquí"

_-"Bajo esa forma mortal debe abandonar el Umbral… mi señora, debe proteger la llave"_

-"La llave…"

_-"No permita que el Demonio venido de otros tiempos la utilice de esta manera"_

-"¿De otros tiempos?"

_-"No pertenece a este lugar ni a esta época, ha caído en este bucle gracias a un descuido de los dioses"_

-"Los dioses no comenten errores"

_-"Los dioses de ese otro sitio se han vuelto holgazanes, esperaron a que el héroe los salvara, pero el héroe no puede cargar con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, aunque su alma mortal sea buena y pura sigue siendo frágil y quebradiza. En ese otro mundo… en esa otra época…._

Makivelo gruñó de forma enojada, la puerta titiló con una luz cegadora y el demonio se vio obligado a retroceder dos pasos. Los seres de ese mundo comenzaron a posarse sobre su cabeza y el demonio se movió de forma torpe tratando de ahuyentarlos, azotó la cola en el piso con cierta rabia.

-Bichos asquerosos... ¡Fuera!

Pero pronto se volvieron miles y miles de ellos. Los cristales de la caverna brillaron de forma caprichosa y el Umbral comenzó a moverse por sí solo, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban nuevamente en los túneles, en un sitio completamente diferente y alejados de la puerta.

_-"Mi señora Hylia, lo distraeremos para que huya"-_ escuchó que la voz se repetía en su cabeza hasta que de forma extraña su cuerpo toco el piso, el Demonio la había soltado, abrió finalmente sus propios ojos y vio a Makivelo farfullar maldiciones mientras trataba de extender su propia aura maligna para desprenderse de los diminutos seres.

Poco a poco las pequeñas motas desaparecieron causando que ella sintiera una enorme tristeza.

-"_Mi señora… no debe estar triste, los seres de este mundo son parte del mundo mismo, aunque nos destruya apareceremos de nuevo, nosotros somos el alma del Umbral… ahora debe irse_"

Asintió con la mirada y se levantó tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. A la distancia escuchó un grito demoniaco y supo que Makivelo se había librado de sus pequeños captores.

-Malditos bichos- gruñó el demonio, después de literalmente haberlos calcinado con su aura monstruosa, se sacudió con ganas hasta que su pelaje quedo limpio de morusas, entonces resopló con fastidio, lo habían enviado a un sitio diferente, nuevamente tendría que encontrar el camino- ya no importa, la auto defensa de este sitio es patética, solamente tengo que…

Puso los ojos como platos al ver que había perdido a la princesa…

-¡Maldita Mocosa!- gruñó haciendo verdadero berrinche.

**[***]**

Impa se sostuvo de una roca al sentir el temblor en la caverna, era como si todo el sitio se hubiera movido. Se equilibró para no caerse y cerró los ojos sintiendo algo de nauseas, después, cuando recupero la vista descubrió que había llegado al final de aquel túnel.

Caminó con cautela poniendo nuevamente en orden todos sus sentidos, sintió brillar la luz al otro lado de una forma cálida.

-¡Vaya!- clamó sin poder evitar erguir una sonrisa, justo ahí al otro lado del túnel de la caverna, había una cámara enorme, desde el otro lado descendía una cascada de agua cristalina, el agua serpenteaba de forma caprichosa hasta caer por un profundo precipicio.

Impa se asomó para ver qué tan profundo era, pero estaba negro como una boca de lobo y no pudo sostener la mirada por demasiado tiempo hacia ese sitio. En automático decidió virarse, se había mareado en esos pocos segundos…

-Menudo lugar extraño- farfulló, el piso y las superficies seguían cubiertos por esos extraños cristales desperdigados, aunque ahora había césped y flores, y al fondo justo detrás de la cascada había una puerta dorada sumamente curiosa. Sintió curiosidad de ir a verla a pesar de que el otro lado de la cámara estaba sumamente lejos.

Sus pasos se sumieron en el césped, y después, cuando volvió a sentir la dureza del suelo su mirada se desvió hacia abajo.

-Qué extraño- Clamó al ver la superficie en el piso, ¿En dónde he visto esto antes?, tres triángulos Dorados, seguro representan la Trifuerza… ¿esto?… ¿Qué había dicho la abuela Kiide?, el poder dorado de los dioses.

Nuevamente levanto la vista y descubrió el curioso pedestal vacío, sus cejas se unieron de forma confusa en su cara.

"_Solamente es un lugar intermedio entre dimensiones, la realidad de este lado se refleja como un espejo, pero es porque ahí solo existe un vacío…"_

Las curiosas palabras de Link rondaron su cabeza, si ese mundo actuaba como un reflejo del otro, entonces ese sitio, ¿estaba en otra parte de la realidad?, en un lugar que ella conocía en el otro lado.

Pequeñas figuras blancas comenzaron a sobrevolar el ambiente, al inicio le pareció que eran pequeñas morusas de flores, hasta que estas comenzaron aposarse sobre su cabeza. Entonces descubrió en que sitio estaba.

-¡Santas Diosas!- este sitio es…

Se sacudió un poco para despojarse de los pequeños seres.

-¿Cómo llegue tan lejos?- clamó de forma atolondrada. Los pequeños guardines nuevamente se posaron sobre ella de forma divertida.- A ustedes les encanta molestarme… aquí.. y allá en el otro lado. Me pregunto si, ¿me abre perdido?...

**[***]**

-Link te he estado esperando…

Sintió que esa voz se le clavaba como un puñal por la espalda.

-Tú…

El ser ataviado de negro irguió una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?, es decir, ¿Por qué con esa apariencia?, ¿Qué pretendes?- terminó susurrando en una voz demasiado fría, demasiado cargada de recelo.

-Eres un ingrato, rebelde y desobediente. Me has tenido esperando aquí por demasiado tiempo- Clamó sin escrúpulos, se irguió un poco y sus extraños ojos verdes se clavaron en los de espíritu del héroe.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, ya después podrás hacer lo que se te pegue la gana…. –gruñó virándose para volver sobre sus pasos, sabía que conocía esa presencia, aunque ella la había disfrazado tan bien, que no había podido darse cuenta hasta en el último instante.

-He esperado aquí mucho tiempo, incluso me he tomado la molestia de traerte esa cosa. ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que pesa esa cosa!?, he tenido que robarle a Nayru uno de sus juguetes…

El espíritu de la luz gruñó con cierto fastidio.

-Esa cosa…- masculló, Link- entonces recordó la otra presencia, incluso estando de espaldas reconocía su voz leve, llamándolo por su nombre, susurrándole por su compañía.- Imposible –Clamó sintiendo que la sangre en su venas se helaba.

Cerró los ojos… había algo extraño, algo que antes no había percibido desde la distancia, algo ocultó en la apariencia de la sombra encapuchada.

-"Sentí dos presencias pero en realidad hay tres, ¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto?"

El repiqueteo de unos pasos asomó por el antiguo camino que había recorrido. Estaba cerca aunque no lo suficiente, ¿debía emprender nuevamente camino y encontrarse con Aragón? o debía variase y enfrentar a quien tanto había huido.

Entonces se viró de forma lenta.

-No juegues conmigo, ¿A caso no te vasta con desmoronar mis sentimientos?

-Me veras una eternidad rondándote cerca, ¿Vas a enojarte siempre?

-Siempre- gruñó- ya no deseo estar contigo…

Un horrible hueco se abrió en la boca de su estómago, pero no entendía por qué, ¿A caso le dolía pronunciar aquellas palabras?... si, le dolía. Le dolía, porque bien sabía que antes la había querido, aunque ahora se negara a aceptarlo y aunque su alma tratara de evitarla a toda costa.

-No puedes hacer nada respecto a eso.

-No por ahora…

-Ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Ya déjame….**Farore**.

En el mismo instante en el que la llamó por su nombre sintió que se ahogaba, su voz se divagó como un eco confuso cargado de numerosos sentimientos.

-Entonces. ¿No la quieres?... no tienes idea de lo irritante que es esto. ¿Crees que este cuerpo es lo más apropiado para estar vagabundeando por este sitio? O aún más claro ¿crees que me gusta estar metida aquí?

-No… además ¿Por qué te has cargado con eso?, espera, ¡ni siquiera quiero saberlo!, pobre alma a la que has engañado.

-Ese seguro eres tú -farfulló con cierta ironía. -¿Qué crees que pase si la tiro en este sitio?, ¿algún día lograras recuperarla?

Link se viró de forma lenta.

-¿Estás hablando, en serio….?

-Muy en serio, ¿Crees que bromeo?, ¡Pero si te he dicho que pesa muchísimo!

-Es liviana como el aire, cálida y resplandeciente como el alma de mi amada Hylia. Y además… no te creo, aunque tú seas una diosa Dorada no puedes asir mi espada, ella…

-Fue reforjada por manos mortales en tiempo de antaño, bla, bla, bla… .-Lo interrumpió con una voz ruda que denotaba mucho fastidio.- No, no puedo asirla. Pero tú sí.

-Y yo no la he sacado.

-Yo la he sacado, con este cuerpo mortal- gruñó mientras se señalaba a ella misma.- aunque aun así se ha portado de mala manera, al fin y al cabo si termine por necesitar a este espíritu de la Luz, de otro modo no hubiera dado ni tres pasos.

-Farore ¡Basta!- clamó casi al borde de la cólera- No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito salvar a Zelda, normalmente no sería así de grosero pero… espero que estés contenta, ¡Esto es tu culpa!, si me hubieras dejado renacer con ella esto no estaría pasando, ¡Que cosa crees que voy a hacer estando de esta forma!, ¿crees que siendo un espíritu puedo hacer mucho?

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer…

-Lastimar y dar falsas esperanzas a la persona que amo… lo sé, es porque ahora no puedo estar plenamente con ella por mucho que ambos lo intentemos.

-Por eso debiste volver a tu sitio.

-Pero ya no quiero estar contigo… ¡Vete!, yo…

La diosa se acercó de forma desafiante, incluso en ese cuerpo mortal que Link creía que se había robado. Caminó con un porte altivo haciendo que sus pasos resonaran sumamente pesados.

Link se quedó un poco petrificado al sentir como aquél ser ataviado de negro se le acercaba, nuevamente esa sensación extraña que se erguía desde sus entrañas cada vez que se acercaba a Ordon.

-Tranquilo…- gruñó ella de forma desafiante cuando vio a Link con intenciones de retroceder y alejarse de nuevo.- si me haces caso no tiene por qué pasarte nada.

-¿¡Qué…, Que demonios es lo que te has cogido?... ese cuerpo… esta sensación

Entonces pudo verlo completamente, a pesar de que los ojos de la Diosa eran lo único visible detrás de la capucha, pudo distinguir que aquel cuerpo mortal pertenecía a alguien parecido a él, un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, (hablando relativamente).

Nuevamente Link sintió cierto miedo, detrás del brillante iris esmeralda lograba verse uno de un color muy diferente…

-¿Qué.. que hiciste?

-Él estuvo de acuerdo en esto, él me dejo usar su cuerpo de esta manera.

-¿Por qué?, ¡Para que! Si tú…

-¡Silencio!

Tragó saliva al ver que daba otro paso para acercársele.

-Quieres saber. Pero tú mejor que nadie conoces la respuesta. ¿Por qué?, porque le prometí salvar a la mujer que ama, ¿Para qué?, para poder traerte esto- clamó al tiempo que llevaba su mano izquierda a su espalda, el sonido metálico de una hoja invadió por completo la amplia cámara de la caverna.

Link se quedó petrificado al ver la espada maestra frente a sus ojos.

-No.. no es posible, ella no…

-No deja que nadie más la toque. Pero este cuerpo mortal comparte tu deseo, también entregaría su vida por amor, pero su espíritu estaba incompleto y débil, y por eso lo he poseído, aun así, tu terca espada se ha enfurruñado, al inicio la engañe para que te viera en lo que soy ahora pero después se ha puesto sumamente pesada… ya me lo preveía- gruñó un poco molesta mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Lanayru, la enorme serpiente miró a Link con sus grandes ojos, parecía estar sumamente confundida, aunque si Link lo pensaba con detenimiento, era normal dado que la diosa se lo había robado de su sitio.- de los cuatro espíritus de la luz este es el único lo suficientemente grande como para cargar con esto, y además, es el que mejor se mueve en el Umbral de los mundos.

Link vagó en la confusión, no entendía que era lo que pretendía. Bajó la mirada de forma triste.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- volvió a preguntar de forma herida.

-No pareces comprender nada.

-No… Es porque me traes mi única esperanza, pero yo… no podre tocarla estando en esta forma.

-¡No pareces comprender nada!- volvió a gruñir con poca paciencia.- ¡este no es el otro mundo, Link!, ahora, justo ¡ahora! Estas en el Umbral, ¿te has dado cuenta de eso?, ya no importa si eres un mortal o un espíritu, o lo que sea. Aquí nada de eso importa.

Entonces tomó la espada justo por el mango y adelantó la mano para ofrecérsela, el arma titiló de forma constante y Link pudo escuchar su voz llamándolo.

-Toma tu arma y renace como héroe, no me dejes en vergüenza para que el mundo no crea que he cometido los mismos errores que esos otros dioses.

La mirada de Link se cruzó con la de ella, ahí estaba la solución a todo, pero había algo, algo más que no le cuadraba, cuando su mano se irguió para recibir la espada notó que en esos ojos verdes había cierto brillo caprichoso.

-Sabes que no dudare aunque el precio sea alto, deja de mirarme de esa forma, debes entender que la seguridad de Zelda para mí lo es todo.

-Entonces, trata de no tocar este cuerpo, a estas alturas quien sabe que sea lo que pase, y además..

Le susurró simplemente un par de palabras, Link volvió a bajar la vista, estaba al tanto de que tal vez aquello ocurriría.

-Entonces tomaras la espada- espetó omitiendo el tono de pregunta.

Link levantó la mirada esta vez de forma firme, estiró la mano y tomó la empuñadura desde la parte más alta, a esa distancia, estando tan cerca de ese otro cuerpo sintió un vértigo insoportable, la diosa irguió una sonrisa algo chueca y después deslindó su brazo mortal para dejar la espada en manos de su dueño, en los segundos que siguieron Link tardo en comprender que sus palabras habían sido verdaderas, ahí en el umbral ya no importaba si era un espíritu, ahí en el umbral todos y cada uno de los seres eran exactamente iguales.

La diosa retrocedió tres pasos…

-Ahora ve y arregla el desastre que cometiste…

-Es tu propio desastre- masculló él sintiendo una felicidad casi desmedida al tiempo que asía la espada mediante sublimes movimientos.

-Si vuelves a repetirlo de verdad que voy a desaparecerte, incluso si aprecio a Hylia… yo no comparto sus gustos, eres, una calamidad para las deidades, ya te lo había dicho ¿cierto…?

-Si… lo hiciste, el día en el que me convertí en tu elegido.

Entonces todo se había esfumado en un juego de miradas matadoras, se escrutaron de forma desafiante hasta que el repiqueteo de los pasos que sonaban a la distancia de detuvo de golpe.

-¡Señor héroe!... ¡Woooh!- El pobre Aragón se detuvo completamente en seco. Por unos instantes su vista se volvió desorbitada al posarse en el enorme espíritu.

Buscó a Link tratando de mantener la cordura, pero entonces, ahí estaba el ser ataviado de negro. La sobra de sus propios sueños, esa extraña aparición que ahora se había vuelto tacita.

-Eh, ahí estabas Na…- cayó de forma abrupta-vaya, vaya, que descuido seria si me pusiera a llamarte por tu verdadero nombre. Es por eso que odio tanto esto, incluso las deidades se vuelven idiotas si miran a través de ojos mortales.

Irguió una sonrisa y se acercó al joven adivino. Aragón se quedó ahí como piedra, el aura que emanaba desde ese ser era sumamente fuerte, lo sintió regodearse muy cerca de él, hasta que finalmente lo alcanzo y lo abrazo de forma curiosa por el cuello.

-Jeje, que aspecto tan curioso te has cogido, ¿Me cantaras de forma dulce una vez que vuelvas al otro lado?, extraño un poco escuchar tu voz resonando en las profundidades del otro mundo.

-¿Ca..cantar?- seguía inmóvil tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Volverás pronto….

**»**Hmmm, me encantaría poder decir eso, pero creo que te has caído en uno de esos tontos dilemas, ¿Qué no te lo dije?, que terminarías por perder tu encanto, creo que te ha pasado lo mismo que a Hylia- susurró muy cerca de su oído- por eso es peligroso que seres de nuestra naturaleza se cotilleen con los mortales. ¿Te has quedado prendado de alguien, cierto?

Por unos instantes y sin saber por qué, sintió verdadero frío, cada palabra y cada roce del aliento de ese ser lo estremecían por completo.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- gruñó Link desde la distancia, escuchaba los susurrós de la Diosa aunque no entendía que era lo que decían, incluso por unos instantes hubiera jurado que le estaba murmurando en un idioma extraño y diferente. Aun así, la expresión en el rostro de su compañero lo decía todo.

El pobre Aragón literalmente escupió un suspiro de alivio cuando el espíritu del héroe se acercó y aquel otro ser retrocedió de forma casi graciosa. Entonces nuevamente se miraron de forma desafiante.

El Umbral crujió de manera extraña, algo justo detrás de ellos se había movido.

-Hmmm- el ser ataviado de Negro suspiró por un momento- El Umbral se mueve…

-¿Qué?

-Date prisa, el demonio ha llegado hasta las puertas del Reino Sagrado.

Entonces la vibración en el suelo se detuvo.

-Los guardianes de este mundo lo han distraído- masculló- pero eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo.

-¿Había guardianes en este sitio?-Clamó Link en una voz de verdadera sorpresa.

-Se rigen bajo el mando de Hylia…

**»**Tal vez es la única razón de que hayan respetado tu soledad y tu tristeza, incluso cuando te la pasabas haciendo un verdadero alboroto. En fin- Clamó dando la media vuelta.

Lanayru rugió a sus espaldas.

-¿Devolverás lo que tomaste?- preguntó Link.

-Lanayru lo hará, yo debo esperar a que esto termine, y tú asegúrate de dejar la espada en su sitio.

-¿En su sitio…?

-Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo.

Entonces montó sobre el espíritu de la luz y juntos desaparecieron bajo las profundidades de la negritud del fondo de aquella cámara.

-Aragón, ¡despierta!- Clamó Link mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

\- Señor héroe… ese era el ser de mis sueños, y su voz, era la que sonaba en mi cabeza, ¿Quién era?

-Es mejor si no lo sabes. ¡Andando!- clamó al tiempo que tomaba trote, pero entonces se detuvo de forma graciosa y dio media vuelta- aunque… sería mejor si me dieras eso

-¿Eso?

-Esto- farfulló mientras señalaba a su pecho.

-¡ ¡Eeeeh! !- exclamó de forma atolondrada mientras veía lo que tenía colgado- ¿¡Pero Cómo!?, ¡Pero cuando! ! !- ni siquiera se había dado cuanta, pero ahí estaba el tahalí firmemente atado a su pecho- "¿Cuándo fue que me lo puso?"- pensó sumamente contrariado y al final simplemente comprendió que había sido justo en el momento en el que se había colgado de su cuello.

-Tsk- tiene manos ligeras, no dejes que perturbe tu mente- Clamó al tiempo que le quitaba las correas para zurcírselas a su atuendo de héroe, la vaina de la espada maestra nuevamente brilló a sus espaldas, y después con un sutil movimiento guardo su espada como solía hacerlo desde tiempos de antaño- ¡Vamos!

Literalmente tuvo que arrastrarlo para que saliera de su trance, nuevamente emprendieron la corrediza por el camino por el que habían llegado antes, pero entonces había algo muy extraño, el túnel era completamente diferente.

-¡Rayos!, el Umbral realmente se ha movido- exclamó Link al no reconocer el camino, cerró los ojos tratando de sentir la presencia de Zelda y cuando los abrió simplemente irguió una sonrisa.

**»**Aragón…

-Sí, señor Héroe.

-Creo que sería bueno que en dado momento me prestaras también esa otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

**[***]**

El rugido de Makivelo sonó a sus espaldas, Zelda dio unas cuantas vueltas en los corredores de la caverna, aunque había recuperado su fuerza no sabía si podría enfrentarlo, las flechas de Luz que eran su mejor arma no habían funcionado del todo. Entonces ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo?, era cierto que la última vez no las había cargado como era debido, pero aun así, comenzaba a dudar si simplemente con eso sobreviviría.

Se detuvo para tomar aire, estaba exhausta de correr como loca por todo el sitio, las pisadas del demonio se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca, y ahogó un respigo cuando vio su silueta asomar por el otro lado del pasillo en el que se había metido, estaba segura de que la encontraría. Pero entonces aparecieron los pequeños guardianes voladores, se posaron cerca de la entrada del corredor y de forma extraña apareció ahí una roca bloqueando el camino, Zelda exhaló todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, escuchó como el demonio pasaba de largo sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí escondida.

-Gracias- susurró con cierta alegría, las pequeñas motas blancas se posaron sobre su cabeza y después volaron hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, Zelda respiró nuevamente tratando de recuperar el aliento y siguió corriendo por aquel camino de largo, el silencio que transcurrió durante aquel periplo la puso sumamente nerviosa, ya no podía escuchar los gañidos de su perseguidor pero sabía que no debía estar demasiado lejos, si de verdad era ella la verdadera llave para abrir el Reino Sagrado tal vez la forma más fácil de evitar una catástrofe seria huyendo para que no la alcanzara.

Poco a poco una pequeña luz se fue vislumbrado al final de pasillo de la caverna, Zelda cerró los ojos pero no dejo de correr, y cuando volvió a abrirlos literalmente su mente quedo en shock al ver semejante paisaje, el sonido del agua al caer era casi atronador para sus oídos, incluso cuando la fuente de aquel ruido se encontraba muy lejos a la distancia, la esencia cálida del sitio la distrajo tanto que por mucho tiempo se olvidó de mirar hacia adelante, estaba corriendo a ciegas y por eso mismo no se percató de que alguien más estaba corriendo en esa misma dirección.

No se dio cuenta hasta que literalmente chocó contra esa persona y ambos fueron a parar al suelo, se cayó de espaldas pero no le dolió demasiado, el mullido césped había frenado su caída, y después, cuando pareció recuperar un poco su cordura se dio cuenta de que esa otra persona ahora estaba encima de ella, su cuerpo tenia tantos rezagos de adrenalina que por un segundo creyó que se había dado de frente contra algún enemigo.

-Raikkk…- el hechizo de autodefensa se quedó a medio camino entre su garganta y sus labios, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos otros zafiros azules que la miraban con felicidad desmedida.

-¡Zelda!- Clamó Link sintiendo que su corazón se alborotaba por la alegría.

Ella se quedó medio tartamuda y sólo consiguió erguir una sonrisa media chueca que a él le pareció sumamente encantadora.

-Link.. ¿Pero cómo?, ¿¡Cómo llegaste a este sitio!?

-Larga historia- dijo poniendo una sonrisa tierna, estaba que de verdad desbordaba alegría ,y por un momento Zelda imaginó que si hubiera estado en su forma de Lobo lo habría visto mover la cola de un lado para otro- ¿estás bien mi amor?, creo que tampoco miraba hacia donde iba, vi una sombra salir de ese pasadizo pero no logre detenerme a tiempo.

-Estoy bien… auch me ha dolido, que sensación tan extra…

Link la tomó de un brazo para levantarla.

-…Extraña.- completó quedándose media pasmada.

Sintió aquel jaloncito como si la hubiera levantado una persona completamente diferente, era sumamente sólido, como si Link…. Como si Link hubiera recuperado su cuerpo.

Se abalanzó sobre su cuello para comprobar que no se equivocaba, Link simplemente hizo un poco de fuerza, por un instante creyó que Zelda se le caería, pero después recordó que justo ahí, en ese sitio, su naturaleza había cambiado completamente, sonrió de manera cálida y después le dio una vueltita en el aire.

Había deseado tanto poder hacer eso, había esperado tantos siglos para poder abrazarla de esa forma, no puedo evitar reírse de pura alegría, y cuando la bajó al suelo simplemente escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Me he vuelto loca…- masculló Zelda con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja.

-Si… eso debe ser.

-Que mal momento para perder la cordura.

Link se echó a reír a carcajadas y le dio un beso muy tierno en el cuello.

-Era broma mi cielo, es porque en el Umbral todos los seres son exactamente iguales, en este sitio estamos estructurados de la misma manera.

-Entonces quiero que nos quedemos aquí siempre- le dijo de forma juguetona mientras lo apachurraba más y más por el cuello, era tal y como siempre lo había soñado, poder tener a su Link de esa forma tan completa.

-No creo que eso este bien…

Ella gruñó un poco ante la respuesta, aunque nada en ese instante le hizo perder el buen humor que había adquirido.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde hemos llegado?- clamó de forma atolondrada mirando nuevamente aquel paisaje, cientos y cientos de pequeños guardianes revoloteaban en círculos por el sitio.

-No tengo idea, este de verdad parece ser uno de los finales del Umbral, la verdad no había puesto mucha atención, creo que nosotros salimos por aquel sitio- dijo señalando a otra de las entradas- pero como estaba concentrado en rastrear tu esencia simplemente seguí corriendo.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó ella. Miró a las espaldas de su compañero y descubrió a Aragón a la distancia, caminaba hacia el lado opuesto como si quisiera ir hacia la imponente cascada que se erguía al fondo de la cámara. Incluso más a lo lejos logró ver también otra sombra conocida, era Impa que caminaba hacia ellos, se encontró con Aragón a medio camino y el joven sabio le dio un abrazo de forma inesperada.

Zelda soltó una pequeña risita al ver como desde la distancia Impa refunfuñaba de forma graciosa.

-¿Cómo te has escapado del Demonio?- preguntó Link, completamente perplejo después de caer en cuanta de aquello.

-Los seres de este mundo me ha ayudado- respondió estirando un brazo para que los pequeños guardianes se posaran ahí de forma cómoda.

Link recordó las palabras de Farore y sonrió de forma curiosa, "Gracias" musitó a los pequeños seres y éstos salieron volando de forma graciosa. No sabía en qué punto se habían convertido en sirvientes de su Diosa Hylia, pero se alegraba mucho de que hubieran estado ahí para cuidarla.

Espabiló un poco cuando Zelda le dio un tierno beso. Lo invitó a que hiciera lo mismo, pero Link desvió la mirada mientras recordaba las advertencias de la otra Diosa, no quería herir nuevamente a Zelda, no quería darle esperanzas sabiendo que en cuanto todo aquello terminara él…

-¡Zelda!- Impa apareció casi de la nada y se escabulló entre la pareja para abrazar a su princesa- Estaba muy muy preocupada mi niña, ¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

-Entonces salgamos e este sitio. Mueve el trasero, Aragón, ¡Abre la puerta y sácanos de este sitio!

-Clarooo, ¿¡qué crees que es tan fácil!?, pero, no sé cómo hacerlo y además… ¿Deberíamos salir, Señor Héroe?

Link negó con la cabeza, Impa miró a Zelda y ella también negó con la cabeza. Y después de eso se quedó sumamente confundida.

-Link, los seres de este mundo me dijeron que Makivelo no pertenece a este tiempo, no sé exactamente a que se referían pero no es bueno que permanezca en este sitio, está corrompiéndolo todo.

-Lo sé, he visto lo que ha ocurrido en la parte externa, debemos encontrar una forma de sacarlo antes de que rompa por completo con el equilibrio de este sitio.

-Debemos evitar que encuentre nuevamente la puerta.- espetó la princesa con voz preocupada.

-¿Cuál puerta?- preguntó la Sheikah – allí atrás hay una puerta- dijo señalando a un lugar muy lejano detrás de la imponente cascada.

-¡Cielos!, ¿Cómo ha llegado a ese sitio?

-Los guardianes de este mundo debieron de haberla movido.

-¿Es la puerta del Reino Sagrado?-Clamó Impa- que raro creí que ahí es donde debería de estar, después de todo usted dijo que estaba aquí joven Link.

-Eh?

-¿Ya no se acuerda?, pero si lo dijo hace poco tiempo, que la otra entrada estaba en la arboleda sagrada, porque antes ahí había estado el erigido el templo del tiempo.

-Impa, no estamos en ese sitio- dijo Aragón de forma un poco burlesca.

-Claro que sí, señor genio, ¡mira eso!- refunfuñó señalando a la plataforma que estaba en el centro de la cámara.

Los cuatro juntos caminaron hasta ese sitio y Link no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, era cierto, de alguna forma habían llegado hasta ese sitio. El pedestal de la espada maestra se erigía ahí de forma inconfundible.

-No es posible…- murmuró Aragón con una expresión más que de sorpresa.

-Si lo es- espetó Link.- después de todo el Umbral se retorció de forma extraña, parece ser que debido al movimiento hemos llegado muy lejos.

-Ya veo…- clamó mientras seguía al joven héroe, Link se había adelantado unos pasos mientras su mirada se quedaba fija y pensativa en aquel sitio.

**»** ¿Señor héroe?- Link suspiró ante la pregunta.

-Estoy bien…

-Tiene una expresión triste, ¿Sucede algo?

-Shhh, alertaras a Zelda… guarda silencio.

-Pero…

Nuevamente vio reflejado un inmenso dolor en sus ojos de la misma forma que lo había visto cuando habían visto partir al ser ataviado de negro.

-"Lo sabía"- susurró su corazón herido- "No me dejaras que salga de este mundo… Farore"- entonces por primera vez deseo con toda su alma no haber encontrado ese sitio.

"_Asegúrate de dejar la espada en su sitio"_

-"En su sitio… el mismo lugar en el otro lado"- sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe cuando Zelda se acercó y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien, Link?-su vocecita tierna llenó su alma de calma.

Era cierto… tenía miedo, pero no había nada por lo cual arrepentirse, porque al mirar el rostro de su princesa entendió que para ellos dos no había otro sitio, uno al lado del otro, siempre juntos… siempre acompañados.

-Princesita- le susurró con una voz demasiado tierna.- "vive siempre con alegría… vive para mí y solo para mi"- pero el pensamiento se quedó muerto en su mente, ahogado por la sensatez y atado por un amor que había dejado de ser egoísta.

Nuevamente Zelda se le colgó del cuello y él le dio otra vueltita en el aire.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas tener tu carita de bobo?

-¿Hasta cuándo?- sonrió de una forma aún más boba- para siempre.

-¿Siempre?

-Es porque me tienes vuelto loco, ya te lo había dicho.

-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho. Sé que no es momento para esto pero… ¿has pensado en…?

-No pruebes un postre que no puedes conservar- le interrumpió la pregunta de forma un poco brusca.

-Moooh, ¡Link!, ¿Acaso no es mejor al menos saber que lo probaste a quedarte con la duda?

-Quien sabe- Susurró de forma picara.

-No es momento para esto- masculló Aragón de forma avergonzada, Link y Zelda se pusieron rojos como tomates, se habían perdido en sus propios pensamientos y se les había olvidado que no estaban solos.-Es decir…, creo que algo tiembla a la distancia.

-Tsk- Link gruñó clavando su mirada en una de las entradas de la enorme cámara.

-Son las horribles y torpes patas de Makivelo- espetó Zelda, el sonido se había pegado en su memoria, tanto, que ahora lo reconocía sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda.- ¿Amor cómo..?

Nuevamente la pregunta fue interrumpida, Link la abrazó por la cabeza, pegó sus labios en su oído y suspiró, pero las palabras no salieron, simplemente vagabundearon de forma torpe tratando de salir de su garganta, y finalmente, cuando no pudo más, simplemente abandonó la idea.

Era riesgoso… incluso a esa distancia no sabía que tan bien Makivelo podía escucharlos. Al final simplemente se quedó ahí de forma quieta y transmitió su mensaje a Zelda de la forma más segura.

Impa irguió una ceja, nuevamente parecían comunicarse de mente a mente, aunque Zelda había puesto una cara de confusión en aquel instante.

-¿Estás seguro?... es decir, antes no..

-Aquí mi vida- dijo Link llevándose un dedo justo a su frente entre ceja y ceja.

-¿Ahí?, ¿Por qué?, ¡Se ve verdaderamente duro!

-Algo muy dentro de mí instinto me lo dice. ¿Confiaras en mis grandes ojos de Lobo?

-Sí.

-Entonces, también volveré a confiar, tal y como siempre lo he hecho, pondré mi fe y mi corazón en la mano diestra de mi diosa.

-¿Y nosotros?- susurró Impa que había entendido casi la mitad de la extraña conversación silenciosa de los héroes.

-Cúbranla- masculló lo más bajo que le permitió su voz. Aragón se posó junto a su lado, parpadeó un par de veces y Link asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento rápido.

**[***]**

Cuando la peste lo invadió todo, en ese preciso instante supieron que la verdadera batalla final había comenzado…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

_**N.A.*** Frase inspirada en el manga de XxXHolic_

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Me pregunto si alguien alguna vez abría atinado...?

jajaja, bueno es que era inesperado que fuera la mismísima Farore la que estaba debajo de la capucha, aunque como se habrán percatado, se ha presentado ante Link con un cuerpo prestado, también se ha soltado aquí un buen rollo argumental que **no se va a entender hasta que publique el Epilogo**, si alguien se quedo con cara de "What" xD, bueno que no se preocupe, ahora mismo es sumamente difícil entender por qué la diosa ha actuado de esta manera, _**¿Por que las cosas son así y no de otra forma?, ¿Y por que los acontecimientos corren precisamente en este sentido?**_

_*****_El siguiente capitulo contiene un _**Spoiler del Final de Spirit Tracks. **_Pensando en las personas que aun no han jugado ese juego, me di a la tarea de estructurar la trama de tal forma que **si gustan saltarse esa parte de igual forma entiendan completamente el resto del capitulo **;)

**/*/ **Varias personas me dijeron por PM que no entendían muy bien la estructura del linaje de la familia Real que explico la Reina Zelda en el Capitulo 2, así que se me ocurrió la idea de armar un esquema con la explicación grafica, para los que gusten verlo esta publicado en mi** Deviantart** al cual pueden acceder desde el Link que esta en mi Profile/ perfil/ biografia ;)


	5. Crónicas del Demonio (Primera Parte)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.*.~.**

**Advertencia:**

El siguiente capitulo contiene un **Spoiler** relacionado con el final de **Spirit Tracks, **para las personas que gusten saltárselo aquí les dejo la indicación que anuncia el inicio y el fin del mismo = **.*.~. *.~.*.**

**.*.~.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Crónicas del Demonio**

**~(Primera parte)~**

**...**

**.**

**~El día más triste en la historia de Hyrule. El día de la Tragedia~**

**.*.~. *.~.*.**

Su enorme y extraña nariz olfateó el ambiente. Ahí estaba el olor de la princesa escurridiza. Sonrió con cierta sorna y avanzó de forma amenazante por uno de los pasillos de la caverna, al otro lado percibió finalmente uno de los numerosos umbrales y se preguntó si acaso seria el mismo del cual los guardianes de ese mundo lo habían expulsado.

Sus grandes ojos de demonio quedaron un poco desorbitados al encontrarse con el paisaje detrás de aquel sitio, no concordaba en nada con ninguna de las anteriores cámaras en las que había estado. Rugió con cierto fastidio aunque después de unos segundos volvió a sonreír al sentir la magia proveniente del fondo de la estancia.

-Ven aquí.. Mocosa…- masculló con una voz sisente y casi reptida

Podía sentir perfectamente el aura de la princesa, así que caminó de forma enérgica hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de la enorme catarata.

Nuevamente, sus ojos parecieron desorbitados al encontrarse con una figura conocida pero para nada esperada.

-¡Tú!- el demonio gruñó casi escupiendo la palabra.

El ser que se encontraba delante de sus ojos sonrió de forma casi altanera. La larga capucha violácea se ondeó de forma apacible, junto con un extraño e inesperado viento.

-Maldito mocoso, ¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta este sitio?... maldito… maldito… siempre interfiriendo con mis planes, siempre husmeando en donde no te importa, esos ojos tuyos serán tu maldición, serán tu perdición… los aplastare… si, eso es, los aplastare para que no vuelvas a mirar el futuro con ellos.

Nuevamente su espantosa aura maligna parecía corromperlo todo a su paso, las pocas flores silvestres que habían crecido en ese sitio se marchitaron al instante, y la pestilencia se expandió cada vez más y más como si de cierta forma se apurara así misma a ganar terreno.

El ser bajo la capucha del adivino se movió de forma lenta, escrutó al demonio con la mirada y durante largos instantes sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los suyos.

-Viejo demonio- masculló, en una voz tan rala que Makivelo tuvo que erguir bien las orejas para poder escucharlo.

-"Esa voz…"

-Cuantos siglos…, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha vagabundeado en este mundo?

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento cuando lo miro directamente a los ojos, esa sensación de maldad y muerte, este sentimiento que ha estado en mi alma por más de trecientos años… cuanto tiempo. Mi espíritu llora simplemente de recordarlo. Pero justo aquí y justo ahora, en este Umbral que revela nuestras naturalezas e identidades, he podido ver claramente su verdadera esencia.

El demonio emitió un sonido gutural sumamente extraño.

-Dígamelo…

-¿Quién eres?- gruñó finalmente sin poder reconocer la voz que le hablaba.

La capucha se movió a paso lento, describiendo un circulo verdaderamente ancho alrededor de la bestia, pero Makivelo no se había movido de su sitio, escrutaba con la mirada cada paso y cada movimiento que ese otro ser daba.

-¿Quién soy?, eso mismo debería preguntarle, ¿Es verdad que no pertenece a este mundo?, entonces, ¿Por qué ha venido a causar estragos?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?…. Héroe- bufó con desprecio y asco, la palabra héroe salió de sus labios como el preludio de un evento agonizante.

En ese preciso instante, terminó su recorrido, irguió una mano y la capucha descendió de su sitio, los bravos ojos azules de Link miraron al demonio con desprecio.

Ahora simplemente estaban frente a frente. El aura del demonio nuevamente le hizo traer a su memoria esos recuerdos dolorosos.

-Me lo dijo mi diosa… pero ya no importa, sea cual sea la verdad, todo perecerá en este sitio, aun así, estando en este punto me gustaría saber algo. Nunca a lo largo de mi existencia me he topado con dos auras iguales en seres diferentes, ¿Qué tan singulares son las auras de los demonios?

-Son… únicas- Clamó abriendo los ojos al comprender a que se refería. Entonces de la nada soltó una risa escalofriante que acabo con la poca calidez que quedaba en ese sitio.- Entiendo, lo que deseas saber, es, si ya te he matado, jajaja, pobre y pequeño ser mortal, pobre, pequeño e iluso Hylian, aun así, es tu culpa…. Es tu culpa que yo esté en este sitio, es tu culpa que deba sufrir en mi propio tormento.

-Entonces, esta no es la primera vez que estamos frente a frente- bajó la mirada tratando de no atragantarse con sus propios sentimientos –La verdad era que intentaba no centrarme en eso, pero desde que comenzó a acercarse a este sitio mis instintos se terminaron por volver verdaderamente locos.

-Entonces debiste de haber corrido- nuevamente rio con desprecio- el mismo error tres veces, aunque en esta ocasión será verdaderamente placentero, ya que eres un simple espíritu materializado, si me deshago de ti en este sitio desaparecerás para siempre.

-Es probable…. A cualquier ser que muera aquí le espera un destino súmate terrible, podría pensarse que tengo miedo, pero… ahora mismo solamente puedo sentir odio.

Y al mirarse nuevamente comprobó que así era, en esos amables y nobles ojos azules, ahora sólo existía odio, dolor, tristeza y rabia..

-¿Estás enojado?, Pero soy yo quien ha vivido siglos bajo este tormento que me impusiste junto con esa maldita mocosa.

-Sí. Estoy verdaderamente enojado. ¿Por qué alguien que no pertenece a este mundo tuvo que venir a arruinar el mío?, a estropear la felicidad que yo y Zelda habíamos construido con esfuerzo y cariño, y a arrebatarnos nuestros futuros. Makivelo...- habló con seriedad- Si no hubiera aparecido, yo hubiera sido verdaderamente feliz en mi última vida.

**…**

-¿¡Qué!?- estaba realmente sorprendida, Impa le cubrió la boca y la ocultó aún más, detrás de las rocas de la cascada- ¿de qué está hablando Link?- masculló Zelda con una enorme preocupación escrita en los ojos.

Aragón subrayó mentalmente cada una de las palabras del joven héroe. De alguna forma entendía que esto iba mucho más allá de lo que creía pensado, lo había visto en la mirada de Link mientras buscaban a Zelda, y también, en el preciso instante que le prestaba su capucha, justo ahí, cuando Link había sentido la verdadera esencia del demonio su mente también había volado en los recuerdos.

-Un demonio que ha vivido por más de trescientos años, una mirada llena de dolor y desprecio, un sentimiento que no puede ser ignorado incluso por nosotros, aun si desconocemos la causa podemos presentir que algo perturbarte ha ocurrido. ¿El mismo error tres veces?... no, no puede ser.

-Aragón…- Impa masculló su nombre casi tragando saliva.

-No, no puede ser, no me digas que…- la voz de Zelda se cortó como si un viento gélido se la hubiera llevado.

-La oscuridad que dormía en el castillo, es probable que… sea la misma oscuridad que rondaba en los bosque de Hyrule hace trecientos años.

Entonces sus ojos violáceos se quedaron entornados en aquella escena…

-El joven héroe que fue asesinado de una forma brutal… y nunca nadie supo quién había sido el culpable, nadie… hasta ahora, y con lo que acaba de revelarnos el joven Link, eso significa que solo tenemos un sospechoso.

-¿Makivelo?- y la voz de Zelda también pareció llenarse de rabia, poco a poco de forma extraña los recuerdos parecieron llenar su memoria

"_No sé si fue un monstruo pero era realmente grande e increíble. Cuando menos me di cuenta creo que ya estaba muerto."_

Por instantes creyó que no podría contenerse y que sus sentimientos la obligarían a salir de su escondite y plantarle cara. Link tenía razón, el viejo demonio no solamente le había amargado la infancia, sino que también había acabado con sus vidas justo cuando comenzaban a ser felices.

Siempre lo había odiado desde lo más profundo de su alma y ahora comprendía el por qué, aunque no sabía si de alguna forma ese sentimiento había terminado por volver más intenso.

Más allá de sus razonamientos se obligó a si misma a permanecer quieta, mirando de forma cautelosa como el amor de su vida estaba frente a frente con uno de los mayores peligros a los que se hubiera enfrentado. Si las palabras del Demonio resultaban verdaderas, entonces lo que Link se jugaba era algo más que su vida, si moría en este sitio de verdad que lo haría para siempre.

**…**

-Me alegra tanto saber que por lo menos lo reconozcas, aunque por muy fresca que este tu memoria es imposible que puedas recordar lo que me hiciste…- gruñó nuevamente con asco, aunque su sonrisa maltrecha no había desaparecido, estaba ansioso por terminar con aquello que habían comenzado desde hace siglos.

-Es verdad, aunque desde siempre he sabido que mi pequeña aventura en el tiempo tendría que haber tenido repercusiones, eso es porque las cosas no pueden dejar de existir así como así. Viejo demonio… ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, usted viene de ese futuro caótico, ese que Ganondorf destruyó cuando se apodero del reino sagrado.

-No tengo idea si vengo o no de ese sitio, lo único que sé, es que tú y esa mocosa tuvieron la culpa, ustedes me han obligado a permanecer en esta forma.

-¿Nosotros lo obligamos?

Pero ya no contestó a esa pregunta, gruñó de forma colérica y se le echó encima, Link lo esquivó de forma hábil, y durante un tiempo simplemente se dedicó a estudiar sus movimientos, estaba seguro de que si también arremetía del mismo modo terminarían pelando como iguales, pero era peligroso y fue por eso mismo que se dedicó a pensar con inteligencia, lo arreó hasta el cauce de la cascada en donde la lucha se volvió más lenta, el chapoteo del agua fue lo único que se escuchó durante segundos eternos, y después, sabiendo que también había perdido ventaja se apresuró hasta llegar a ese sitio.

Cuando Makivelo creyó haberlo acorralado el héroe irguió una sonrisa, el demonio se quedó un poco petrificado cuando sus enormes patas dejaron de responderle.

-¿Qué demonios!?- farfulló de forma enojada, miró la superficie en la que estaba parado, una masa sumamente densa parecía haberlo atrapado bajo el agua, rugió de forma sumamente enojada y comenzó a lanzar zarpazos al aire.

-¡Ahora Zel!

Los ojos de Makivelo parecieron sentir algo de miedo cuando comprendió lo que ocurría, unos canticos antiguos sonaron desde el fondo de la catarata y justo sobre la superficie del agua comenzó a formarse un círculo mágico.

-¡Ah!, ¡No!, ¡Como demonio lo hiciste!, Maldita princesa- rugió de forma desesperada tratando de zafarse.

-Bien pensado, alteza, ha dado resultado- Clamó Aragón.

Fue entonces cuando los guardianes del umbral se volvieron complemente visibles, ahí justo debajo del agua atraparon a Makivelo por las patas, y también se habían ordenado en la superficie del agua de forma simétrica, dándole vida al círculo mágico de la princesa.

Makivelo rugió furioso, le habían visto la cara, literalmente le habían tendido una trampa en sus narices, los guardianes de ese mundo que eran parte de ese mundo y que por lo tanto no podían ser detectados, fueron la herramienta perfecta para poder trasmitir la magia de Zelda de forma oculta. De cualquier otra forma el viejo demonio los habría descubierto y la trampa no hubiera resultado.

Cuando Zelda terminó de recitar su hechizo salió de su escondite. Makivelo la observó con desprecio, a su lado Impa y Aragón también caminaron de forma altiva.

-Se acabó- masculló Link, aunque después de haber descubierto la verdad no lo sentía como una verdadera victoria, al contrario, de cierta forma entendía que todo había sucedido por sus descuidos.

Los ojos del demonio se llenaron de ira mientras observaba como la princesa también le hacía frente. En ese preciso instante casi lo había entendido todo, excepto una cosa, posó su vista sobre Aragón tratando de interpretar su propio chiste, desde que lo conocía siempre lo había visto bajo esa capucha violácea, ¿A caso de verdad había sido una mala e insensible broma?, no entendía por qué se había deshecho de ella, pero muy a su pesar sabía que él no era esa clase de individuo, por mucho que lo odiara admitía que ambos tenían su orgullo, lo cual significaba que el héroe se estaba guardando algo, no sabía si era o no peligroso, pero no pretendía darse la oportunidad de averiguarlo de una mala manera.

Bufó de forma resignada tratando de convencerlos de que habían ganado.

-"Maldita atadura…."- pero también sonreía para sus adentros- "si libero completamente el sello…"

**…**

-¿Estas bien amor?

-Estoy bien, que magnifica demostración de magia, Cielo, eres simple y sencillamente increíble.

-No creo que esta vez se rompa, pero aun así deberíamos terminar con esto pronto.

Miró al demonio cautivo y bajó la mirada.

-Link..

-Si

-Alcance a escuchar tu conversación, entonces…

-Está en el pasado, ya no importa Zel- la interrumpió mientras se viraba y la abrazaba de forma tierna, le dio una pequeña vueltita para que quedara de espaldas al demonio, no quería que siguiera viendo su horrible cara ni que terminara por engendrar aquellos sentimientos que ahora a él le carcomían el espíritu.

-Está en el pasado- repitió ella tratando de volver esa verdad algo tácito, incluso cuando ella no podía recordar tal y como él lo hacía, podía sentir un dolor inmenso.

-Entonces eso es todo- gruñó el demonio a sus espaldas- ¿De verdad está en el pasado?, eso es lo que quieres creer mocosa, ¿Te consideras afortunada de no poder ver lo que nosotros vemos?, o tal vez alguna vez sentirás envidia.

-¡Silencio!- gruñó Link de forma colérica- ¿Quién podría sentir envidia?- farfulló tratando de que sus manos no se volvieran puños.

-Entonces, ese pasado que tanto odias seria tu perfecto castigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De verdad no sientes curiosidad, Princesa?, quieres que te de una mano.

-Bastardo… será mejor cierres la boca, o aún mejor, será mejor que ya te cierre la boca- Clamó Link de forma amenazante, se deshizo de Zelda y avanzó con paso firme, estaba sumamente cansado de los jueguecitos mentales del viejo demonio.

Pero por unos segundos cuando Zelda lo vio avanzar directamente hacia el demonio algo muy en lo profundo de su ser le advirtió del peligro, algo andaba mal, Makivelo se había agazapado como gato cazador esperando a su presa, y Link consumido por la rabia y el enojo parecía no notar aquello, la cola del demonio se movió de forma zigzagueante.

-"Eso es… ven a mí. Héroe"

Link se detuvo al sentir la terrible aura.

-"Algo no está bien…"- cierta vibración en su espalda se hizo presente tratando de avisarle de algo- "¿Qué pasa contigo Fay?, no es momento para estar de revoltosa"- pero la espada que yacía bajo la capucha seguía titilando de forma inquieta, tan inquieta, que por unos segundos Link se viró para rectificar que su princesa y sus amigos estuvieran a salvo, pero justo en ese instante al dar ese pequeño giro, pudo ver el terror reflejado en los ojos de Zelda, La figura del demonio que se reflejaba sobre el agua parecía haberse erguido y en menos de un segundo, una enorme capa de neblina negruzca comenzó a salir de aquel horrible cuerpo.

-¡Link!

-No supo cómo, ni cuando, pero para cuando fue consciente de eso, Zelda ya lo había empujado lejos del alcance de Makivelo, sintió un dolor intenso cuando su trasero dio parar contra las rocas del fondo del agua.

-¡Zelda!.

La princesa se irguió de forma rápida y trató de escapar con pasos tambaleantes.

-¡A donde crees que vas!- bufó, sonrió y expandió su terrible aura, dejando por completo a Link atónito y pálido- ¡Te tengo!- escuchó que Makivelo mascullaba mientras un enorme cumulo de oscuridad se cernía sobre el demonio y al princesa…

**[***]**

De pronto ya no pudo ver nada, excepto esa niebla maligna, escuchó la risa del demonio y se mantuvo alerta tratando de no engendrar pánico en su propio cuerpo.

-¿De verdad está bien olvidarlo?... ignorar el dolor…- la voz sonó profunda y resentida.

Entonces Zelda reconoció cierta sensación extraña, de alguna forma recordó el día en el que Link le había mostrado sus recuerdos, ¿Acaso Makivelo trataba de hacer lo mismo?, inspeccionó el entorno a través de sus sentidos mágicos, y después de pocos segundos ya no le cupo ni la menor duda, la diferencia era que dentro de los recuerdos de Link había sentido una sensación cálida y protectora, muy diferente a la que sentía en esos precisos instantes. La bruma gélida le relamió la piel entera e instintivamente se abrazó a si misma tratando de librarse del horrible escalofrío.

**.*.~. *.~.*.**

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- gimió cuando de pronto todo a su alrededor cambio de forma repentina. Un mundo oscuro sumergido completamente en el caos, había bruma casi del mismo tono pero la superficie se movía de forma constante y brusca, el sonido de un silbato agonizante resonó bajo aquella superficie completamente metálica.

-¡_Vamos, Link, Avanza, voy a cubrirte_!

-¿Link?- entonces literalmente abrió los ojos como platos, ahí a lo lejos estaba Link, se veía mucho más joven de lo que era, aunque portaba su traje de héroe y peleaba como un verdadero guerrero. El sonido de la espada rasgó el aire mientras alejaba a pequeños espectros de su camino. Zelda viró la vista y entonces vio a Makivelo convocando a semejantes pestes.

El recuerdo se volvió borroso como si el demonio tratara de ser selectivo con lo que le mostraba, una luz intensa se tragó el escenario y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en un sitio completamente diferente.

-"¿Qué fue esa voz…?, esa era mi voz, le gritaba algo a Link, de seguro era algo importante pero Makivelo no me ha permitido escucharlo"- pensó mientras poco a poco enfocaba la vista.

Un terreno árido se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho, al frente había una extraña pieza de metal hecha añicos, humeaba de forma constante y al inspeccionarlo un poco descubrió que esa era la cosa sobre la que antes había estado parada.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"

-_Link, ¿Estas bien?- _escuchó su propia voz desde el escenario, aunque con la mirada solamente encontró a Link tirado, el pobre gimió con un dolor inmenso como si se hubiera lastimado de forma grave.

Un sonido extraño le llegó desde la parte superior y alzó la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría en el cielo, había un extraño resplandor morado al que después se le desprendió una extraña nube cerúlea, poco a poco la nube azulina tomó una forma extraña, y cuando finalmente se materializó, Zelda retrocedió asustada al ver a la bestia, era una horrible clavera gigante con ojos profundos y amarillos, de cierta forma le recordaba al viejo demonio, pero, ¿Cómo podía ser posible?, justo por debajo estaba Makivelo haciendo extrañas señas de forma desesperada.

-_¡No!...¡No!- _lo escucho farfullar mientras clavaba su vista en ese otro ser oscuro.- _Malignidad, no es posible, el receptáculo para su espíritu. Deprisa, Malignidad, debe volver al cuerpo de…_

La visión del escenario nuevamente se volvió sumamente borrosa, definitivamente Makivelo estaba dispuesto a no dejar escapar varios de sus recuerdos valiosos.

Escuchó sus propios gritos y no tenía idea de por qué de repente había caído desde el cielo.

-Seguro que cualquiera que sea esta vida… me he de haber roto los huesos- masculló sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago, se vio a si misma cayendo desde muy alto y justo cuando se iba a virar para no ver lo que seguro seria su propia muerte, presenció como Link se levantaba y corría a todo galope para atraparla- oh Link- musitó con cariño al ver que la había salvado a costa de su propia seguridad.

Se abrazaron de forma tierna y Zelda se acercó a su propia imagen para tratar de entender lo que ocurría.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa con esas caras tristes?- susurró al ver que su propia imagen casi rompía en llanto, un fuerte tronido sonó desde sus espaldas, y siguiendo la mirada de su propia imagen en los recuerdos del demonio, volvió a encontrarse con Makivelo, había hecho algo que no había logrado ver, pero de seguro había sido algo terrible, porque el Link de los recuerdos también parecía sumamente agobiado.

-_¡Ja ja ja!, ¿Lo ven? ¡El Maligno es invencible!_

**_»_**_Pero su malignidad no tenemos tanto tiempo. Acabe con el mocoso y atrape a la princesa._

Pero entonces, algo extraño ocurrió, la enorme calavera Cerúlea hizo algo que Makivelo no esperaba, se irguió de forma amenazante a sus espaldas, mirándolo con recelo y despidiendo una ansiedad perturbadora.

Zelda también se quedó un poco pálida al ver como uno de los demonios se volvía contra el otro.

-_No no no, ¡No es posible!- _ clamó Makivelo con una cara sumamente aterrorizada.

El otro ser de la oscuridad abrió sus enormes fauces y engulló al pequeño malvado ministro de una forma grotesca. A su alrededor se formó un tornado de tinieblas, y finalmente cuando asomó de ahí, se había convertido en el viejo y horrible demonio que Zelda conocía.

-_No puedo, me rechaza… este cuerpo destruirá mi espíritu…- bufó casi con asco. Pero ya no era la voz de Makivelo la que hablaba._

Un sin número de recuerdos encontrados pasaron ante los ojos de la princesa, iban tan rápido que no logró detectarlos todos, pero cuando finalmente se detuvieron pudo verse nuevamente a ella misma y a Link con la espada en la mano, el demonio rugía de mala manera y se incorporó de forma tambaleante como si sintiera un dolor inmenso, una luz que parecía purificarlo todo le salió desde las entrañas y entonces ese pequeño resplandor se lo tragó enteramente haciendo que desapareciera.

**.*.~. *.~.*.**

Entonces todo se volvió a la calma, las nubes grisáceas que habían estado en el cielo se despejaron. Habían ganado, literalmente habían esfumado al horrible demonio.

-Grrr- la voz de Makivelo gruñó de forma molesta- un pequeño triunfo, ¡Princesa!- susurró con asco. – Literalmente así fue como debería de haberme muerto.

-Creo que ya entendí, esto pasó en otro tiempo, Link y yo te dimos una paliza. ¿Estás enojado?

-Estoy furioso. De no ser por ustedes nada de esto habría ocurrido. – Reclamó mientras todo volvía su negritud inicial –Fue culpa del mocoso que mi amo Mallard me traicionara, sin importar lo mucho que me esforcé por complacerlo, al final tiró mis esfuerzos a la basura.

**»**Pero ese no fue el final de todo- masculló mientras una risa amarga se difuminaba en todo el escenario.

**»**Vaya perece que tu héroe está ansioso por recuperarte…

**…**

Del otro lado de la enorme cúpula maligna creada por el aura del demonio, Link comenzó embestir buscando un resquicio, no podía creer que en un pequeño descuido le hubieran arrebatado de nuevo a su Zelda.

-¡Zelda!

Aragón e Impa miraron sumamente preocupados.

-No creo que eso funcione- Clamó la Sheikah viendo como Link se empotraba contra esa cosa. Pero entonces abrió los ojos como platos, cuando Link se tiró por tercera vez un enorme hueco se abrió en aquella negritud y el joven héroe literalmente fue engullido hacia dentro.

-¡Señor Héroe!- Aragón corrió tratando de ayudarlo, pero justo cuando se acercaba el hueco que había abierto Link volvió a cerrase.

-Por mis Diosas, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Clamó Impa sumamente asustada.

Aragón retrocedió dos pasos para inspeccionar el escenario, una parte de la ligadura seguía activa, los pequeños guardianes del umbral parecían inquietos pero no habían abandonado sus respectivos lugares.

-Maldito demonio, debe estar buscando la forma de zafarse.

-Eh?

-La ligadura de la princesa Zelda sigue activa, eso significa que Makivelo no puede hacerle nada, al menos no físicamente, y sigue expandiendo esta bruma, seguramente es alguna clase de miasma, debe estar buscando la forma de noquear a la princesa.

-¡Y por qué también se tragó al joven Link!

-No lo sé Impa…

Ambos retrocedieron cuando la bruma comenzó a expandirse forma notoria, incluso el agua que descendía desde la cascada había comenzado a ponerse turbia.

-De todas formas lo está corrompiendo todo, tal vez ayude si lanzamos un hechizo de purificación.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-No estoy seguro…

**…**

Nuevamente escuchó la risa del demonio.

-Eso es… ven aquí, héroe.

-Deja de estar farfullando delante de mí de esa manera, si lastimas a Link te matare con mis propias manos.

-jajaja, Princesa… ¿de verdad puedes?, la última vez ni siquiera lo intestaste, sabes una cosa, tardara un tiempo en llegar a este sitio, ¿deseas saber cómo comenzó todo? –bufó con cierta gracia.

Zelda retrocedió buscando una salida…

-No, no, princesa… eso es injusto, tratas de huir nuevamente.

-"Rayos… no puedo moverme"- gimió en su fuero interno al sentir que el aura del demonio la paralizaba como si le hubiera puesto una especie de atadura invisible.

-Mira bien alteza, esto fue lo que ocurrió hace trescientos años.

La bruma se movió de forma oscilante, el paisaje se dibujó de nuevo ante sus ojos, pero esta vez no era un mundo de tinieblas, era…

-¡Hyrule!

-Si… Hyrule… pero no mi Hyrule. Algo extraño ocurrió. Cuando el mocoso y tú destruyeron a mi amo Mallard mi espíritu que había sido encerrado se dispersó a un sitio completamente diferente.

Una extraña luz apareció en las praderas de Hyrule y el pequeño y malvado ministro cayó desde ahí, aún tenía su aspecto de semi demonio y trastabilló de forma torpe hasta que se cayó de bruces.

-Aparentemente Mallard no era el único que tenía demasiados defectos. Lo supe desde siempre, porque en mi propio tiempo había visto la debilidad de los dioses protectores del mundo, sus torpes ataduras con las vías, y esos ridículos intentos por apresar a mi antiguo amo… todo había sido un chiste, como si las deidades jugaran con el mismo mundo. Incluso esa espada con que la que ataviaron al héroe tenía un enorme defecto, era poderosa… si… un arma sublime como ninguna, pero solo servía matar las cosas superficiales, la luz con la que habían imbuido a mi antiguo amo antes de morirse había creado una ruptura en el paso de las dimensiones. Habían matado al demonio, pero habían olvidado que dos almas compartían en ese instante el mismo cuerpo.

**»**Y ahora yo estaba aquí, en un lugar diferente, en un tiempo que ni siquiera era el mío, parecía antiguo y desolado, lleno de una perpetua oscuridad y creaturas oscuras.

**»**Me pregunte cientos y cientos de veces, ¿Por qué había llegado hasta ese sitio?, no parecía tener lógica. Y además, algo con lo que no contaba también había viajado conmigo.

Zelda vio al ministro del recuerdo agonizar como animal herido, era como si algo desde lo profundo de su ser lo estuviera lastimando, gruñó como fiera y de repente comenzó a transformarse en un demonio, nuevamente había adoptado la forma de la Malignidad que ella y Link habían derrotado en el otro tiempo.

-Los poderes de Mallard se me habían pegado, al principio pensé que había tenido suerte, es decir, había sobrevivido de milagro y además ahora poseía los poderes de mi antiguo amo. Pero…

El demonio gruñó de forma agonizante.

-Él tenía razón… nuestras esencias no eran compatibles, la energía del demonio que había quedado en mi alma me estaba destruyendo poco a poco, aun así, nuevamente sentí que era afortunado, la oscuridad que cubría Hyrule me ayudo a retomar fuerzas y cuando reuní las necesarias me coloque a mí mismo un sello de atadura.

**»**Sabía que no duraría lo suficiente, pero al menos me daría tiempo para encontrar la solución a mi problema. Durante días ronde por los páramos buscando una respuesta hasta que de pronto… apareció justo en mis narices, o más bien dicho, justo sobre mi cabeza.

Zelda alzó la vista. En el cielo se formó un portal extraño y una extraña energía salió de ahí para materializarse justo en el suelo, la princesa sintió que su corazón latía muy fuerte cuando vio a una de las creaturas que habían aparecido.

-Si… lo sé. Incluso bajo esa piel de bestia logre reconocer su asquerosa aura.

-_¿Este es el lugar Link?- _preguntó una curiosa vocecita, pero había mucha penumbra y Zelda no alcanzó a distinguirla claramente, el recuerdo de Makivelo se había enfocado específicamente en el lobo, dejando completamente a la otra creatura de lado.

El Lobo pardo asintió con la mirada, pero antes de ponerse a trote olfateó el aire con cierto recelo. El diablillo se ocultó tras unas rocas cercanas agazapándose para que no lo vieran, aunque había recuperado su aspecto los cuernos aun le sobresalían y seguramente Link lo atacaría si llegaba a encontrarlo.

Nuevamente los ojos azules de la deidad de Twili escrutaron el escenario.

-_¿Qué te pasa Link?, ¿Por qué no te mueves?... Sientes algo extraño. Ya déjalo, seguro que es alguna creatura de la oscuridad descarriada, debemos darnos prisa antes de que este mundo termine verdaderamente sumergido en el caos._

Link gruñó por un momento.

-_Vamos, tenemos que salvar a Zelda, si eso es- _Clamó de forma triunfante al ver que la mirada de Link parecía sumamente impaciente e interesada- _Quieres volver a ver a la princesa ¿verdad?, anda. Corre…_

Y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió a trote como si tratara de su propia vida. Makivelo salió de su escondite.

-_Zelda_…- masculló con rabia

-Los mocosos que tanto odiaba también estaban en ese extraño mundo, era como una compleja jugarreta del destino, pero por mucho que me perturbara la idea, había algo que me mantenía con esperanzas, seguramente también buscaban proteger algo valioso, algo por lo que nuevamente los héroes también estaban luchando, mire al cielo buscando nuevamente la respuesta, ese mundo de sombras había creado un caos entre dimensiones, había portales por aquí y por allá, en todas partes, y comprendí que era normal que hubiera terminado en semejante sitio, con una ruptura tan enorme incluso tenía sentido que hubiera hecho ese extraño salto entre eras.

**»**Me mantuve al margen buscando al causante de semejante desastre, literalmente pensé que si actuaba con inteligencia podría encontrar un nuevo amo, uno que no me traicionara. Pero justo entonces, cuando creí que había llegado a mi destino, el mundo comenzó a despejarse de las tinieblas, poco a poco las cosas volvían a la luz y supe que el mocoso de Link estaba metiendo sus patas en esto.

El escenario cambio de forma abrupta, a lo lejos Zelda logró ver el castillo de Hyrule, Makivelo se mantenía al margen oculto en la pradera, observando lo que más tarde pasaría a la historia conocido como "La batalla final del Crepúsculo".

Numerosas explosiones se deprendieron desde el castillo y una luz cegadora apareció de la nada en medio de la pradera. Zelda dio un brinquito para atrás y gritó de forma graciosa cuando un enorme caballo negro le pasó casi frente a las narices.

-¡Pero que…!

Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un segundo corcel casi la arrollaba, el pequeño demonio de Makivelo también había saltado espantado hacia una roca.

-¡Es es… Link!- clamó al ver a su amor cabalgando a toda prisa- pero… ¿¡Quién es esa!?- gruñó con ciertos celos al ver a la chica completamente pegada a su espalda- Un momento… ¡Cielos!- espetó de forma avergonzada al darse cuenta.

-Un poco… solo un poco diferente, princesa- bufó la voz del demonio en todo el escenario- estas presenciando el fin de la oscuridad en esta era…

Entonces vio como los jinetes se alejaban llevando la pelea hacia otro sitio.

-Ese ser de la oscuridad… Perdió. Cayó ante el héroe tal y como lo había hecho Mallard. Pero no todo resulto en desastre, porque por primera vez presencie algo increíble- susurró mientras una imagen mental invadía la mente de Zelda, el recuerdo más nítido que le había mostrado Makivelo hasta entonces, a Link mientras cabalgaba y la luz brillante y cegadora que despedía desde su mano izquierda.

**»**Un poder increíble que no existía en el mundo de donde yo venía… Lo quería, lo necesitaba y por ello pase varios años estudiándolo, hurgando en la mente de los habitantes de ese mundo, específicamente de un pequeño y débil miembro de un grupo conocido como "la Resistencia". Fue así como me entere de la verdadera naturaleza de la Trifuerza, y también, de la existencia de otros mundos… El Reino sagrado, y el poder especial de la reliquia de las Diosas; poder conceder un deseo sin importar la naturaleza de su portador… si, era perfecto, la solución a mi agonía.

**»**Solamente había un pequeño problema…

**»**Una de las partes había desaparecido, así que intuí que había vuelto a su lugar de origen. Tenía que llegar al Reino Sagrado, pero para eso necesitaba obtener una de las otras dos partes para poder abrir la puerta.

**»**Aunque mis poderes habían menguado a causa de mi propio sello, conseguí infiltrarme en varias de las mentes de los miembros del consejo real, sabía que la forma más rápida y fácil de vencer al mocoso era hiriéndolo en donde más le dolía, en su corazón. De alguna forma logre separarlos por un tiempo… Pero eres terca princesa- gruñó de forma colérica

Zelda se vio a si misma enfrentado al noble consejo de Hyrule, defendiendo lo que por derecho era de ella y declarando que Link era su verdadero amor y que no se casaría con otro. El diablillo blasfemó mientras permanecía escondido, muy lejos a la distancia, observándolo todo desde las mentes que había poseído.

-Bastó con que la joven Reina alzara la voz para que mi plan se fuera al demonio, pero todavía tenía al héroe fuera de la jugada, exiliado por el consejo y abatido por no poder estar con su reina, vaya noble caballero hundido en la depresión. Me aproveche de eso para poder sembrar la semilla de mi nuevo anzuelo.

La princesa ahogó un grito de terror cuando lo vio romper su propio sello, liberó al demonio y se instaló en la frontera de las provincias, causando el caos y la muerte de todo aquel que pasaba por ese sitio, ancianos, niños, campesinos, y soldados que habían acudido en busca de respuestas.

Una terrible masacre se había cernido sobre los bosques.

-El anzuelo perfecto para el héroe elegido de las diosas…- rio de forma macabra haciendo que Zelda sintiera escalofríos, el paisaje se difuminó un poco y el escenario volvió a la oscuridad entre las brumas, los ojos amarillos del demonio podían verse perfectamente a la distancia.

**»**Pero la parte interesante, es mejor que la veas con otros ojos… Que noble es Link, viniendo directamente a mi trampa, que te parece si dejamos que él nos narre el resto de la historia- espetó en una voz llena de maldad.

-¡Que!-Clamó sintiendo terror verdadero.

En ese preciso instante Link salió de entre la bruma.

-¡Zelda!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó de forma tierna.

-No, Link, ¡Fuera de aquí!

-¿Qué?- se sintió herido ante el rechazo, ¿Por qué Zelda lo apartaba de esa forma?

-¡Vete!

-Amor…

-¡Es una trampa!

-Lo sé, voy a sacarte, no te asustes- le dijo con una vocecita tierna.

-No para mi…- masculló sintiendo que se le iba el aliento, si hubiera podido moverse lo habría empujado muy lejos, pero no podía y vio con terror como de pronto la niebla lo envolvía de las piernas- ¡Cuidado, cielo!

-¡Que rayos!- gruñó y soltó un alarido de dolor cuando la sustancia demoniaca lo hirió y lo paralizo de pronto, la risa destartalada de Makivelo resonó en todas las direcciones.

-Querido Héroe- clamó con asco- préstame tu mente…

-¡Bastardo, en que estás pensando!, ¡deja ir a mi Zelda!- farfulló tratando de zafarse.

-Este lugar… solamente aquí podría ser esto posible, en donde el tiempo y el espacio se mueven de manera extraña, ¿No te resulta conocido?.. jajaja. Tus recuerdos serán mi mejor venganza, ¿Acaso no te lo dije?, será el mejor de tus castigos- volvió escupir las palabras y se rio de forma lúgubre.

Zelda se soltó por un momento haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y trató de llegar hasta Link, pero entonces supo que ya era tarde, el escenario se movió de forma brusca apartándola de su compañero.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que habían quedado encerrados, no podía cerrar los ojos, el demonio la obligaría a verlo todo, y aun peor, obligaría a Link a ver de nuevo ese pasado doloroso. Cuando sintió el viento chocar contra su cara se dio cuenta de algo, los sentimientos de Link eran ahora los que gobernaban ese mundo, incluso podía sentir cierta suavidad en sus manos y cuando el escenario terminó de dibujarse por completo, observó como Link desmontaba del corcel y lo acariciaba pidiéndole que se quedara quieto.

-Eso es…- masculló la árida voz de Makivelo- muéstrale, Link, lo que paso ese día.

-No Link no vayas- musitó Zelda de forma triste- no vayas, amor.

Pero el Link del recuerdo no podía verla ni escucharla, y aun peor, parecía que el verdadero Link se había quedado completamente inconsciente, porque de otra forma tal vez hubiera luchado por desvanecer la imagen, pero Makivelo lo había herido severamente con aquel extraño miasma apoderándose de su conciencia.

_-"¿Que es esta sensación de Maldad y muerte?"- _el pensamiento del héroe del recuerdo se coló hasta los oídos de la princesa, vio a Link agacharse un poco para inspeccionar el terreno, había manchas de sangre en el piso. Los ojos de Link se crisparon y avanzó con cierta cautela, el bosque se volvió oscuro a medida que caminaba, la sensación de maldad se apodero de su ser entero.

Escrutó con la mirada y dio un brinco hacia atrás cuando sus pies toparon contra un… contra un cadáver ocultó entre los matorrales silvestres.

-_¡Capitán!- _bramó con horror al ver al pobre hombre

Sacó la espada y siguió de largo, algo no estaba bien... sus sentidos se habían vuelto locos, la percepción del lobo pareció dejar de funcionar al encontrarse con un escenario tan descuadrante.

-¿Sabes una cosa, princesa?- venir de otro tiempo tiene sus ventajas, ocultar mi identidad fue la cosa más fácil del mundo- farfulló la voz del demonio.

Los recuerdos de Makivelo también parecieron incrustarse en el escenario y de esa forma Zelda pudo presenciar la escena completa desde ambos ángulos, el malvado diablillo se había escabullido entre la espesura de los árboles, la oscuridad que había estado reinando en el cielo se volvió aún más tacita, de alguna forma Makivelo había arreglado perfectamente su escenario. Saltó desde las penumbras como si fuera una bestia hambrienta, y se le echó a Link encima sin darle la oportunidad de que reaccionara, aunque el joven héroe sacó la espada y luchó bravamente por sacárselo de encima, el demonio, era enorme.

Zelda sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cuando Makivelo terminó su trabajo a base de golpes brutos y descarnados.

-Fácil… no entendía por qué había fallado en la otra época. Pero… no contaba con un pequeño fallo, cuando intente robar su fragmento del valor, la parte de la Trifuerza se esfumó de ese mundo.

El símbolo de la Trifuerza del valor se había escabullido y el demonio rugió con ira desmedida.

-Entonces entendí que había fallado, y comprendí que ese poder no podía ser arrebatado por la fuerza, mire el cadáver del mocoso y sólo sentí que mi ira crecía, el dolor que se gestaba en las entrañas de mi cuerpo era insoportable y sin más remedio volví a colocar el sello esperando la oportunidad adecuada. Cosa que por cierto nuevamente arruinaste.

La conciencia del demonio desaprecio por completo, al mismo tiempo que la figura en el recuerdo. Zelda se dejó caer de forma desolada.

-Link- gimió de dolor al verlo ahí tirado, aunque sabía que el verdadero permanecía a salvo no podía evitar sentirse destrozada. Entonces después de un tiempo el escenario se volvió confuso, reconoció la sensación de haber vuelto al umbral aunque la imagen del recuerdo aún permanecía.

Una parte de Link se levantó de forma atarantada.

-¿Link?

Pero el joven héroe se escrutó a si mismo con espanto, estaba completamente traslucido y se miraba a si mismo tratando de convencerse que nada de eso había pasado, miró con agonía su propio cuerpo tirado ahí en el piso tratando de no perder la cordura.

-_Me he muerto…_

**_»_**_No, por favor no… Zelda- susurró llevando sus manos a su rostro- ¿Qué he hecho?_

-Link- en esos instantes más que nunca Zelda quería abrazarlo, porque vio cómo su espíritu se desmoronaba en ese mismo sitio, sabiendo que había perdido su vida para siempre.

El dolor y la rabia se apoderaron del joven héroe dejándolo atrapado en ese mismo sitio. Lo habían matado de una forma tan repentina y tan bruta que no había tenido tiempo de hacerse a la idea, se quedó ahí con el dolor de saber que sus sueños y añoranzas habían sido destrozados, que muy pronto cuando su reina se entera también sufriría y que su vida también se llenaría de tristeza.

Lloró de forma amarga sin despegarse de du propio cuerpo.

Y de esa forma, habiendo perdido su vida con asuntos pendientes en ese mundo, se quedó atado, ahogándose en sus propios sentimientos, literalmente se había convertido en un **fantasma** y sus lamentos parecieron llegar demasiado lejos, el bosque se cernió de un aura triste e incluso las pequeñas creaturas que lo habitaban terminaron por abandonarlo.

Los días pasaron y como Link no regresaba, el corcel que había dejado a las afueras del bosque regreso por instinto al reino, inevitablemente aquel hecho alerto a todos en el castillo.

La reina Zelda que fue la primera en darse cuenta mandó una cuadrilla de soldados delante de ella, se alistó con sus armas y los siguió de forma angustiada.

En el bosque, el espíritu cautivo de Link escuchó los pasos, levanto la mirada y se vio a si mismo con cierto asco, su propio cadáver en el suelo le causó ira.

-_Por favor desháganse de esto…- _suplicó mientras lloraba, quería que su voz llegara a aquellos hombres-_ No dejen que Zelda se entere, no dejen que sufra._

La maleza se movió y uno de los soldados dio un terrible respingo. Finalmente lo habían encontrado, el pobre hombre retrocedió de forma angustiada.

-_¿Qué paso?_

_-Acabo de encontrar al joven héroe._

_-¡¿Esta herido?!- _preguntó otro soldado al ver el rostro lívido de su compañero.

-_Está, muerto- _contestó el primero con voz agonizante. Y nuevamente el bosque se quedó gélido, los soldados se enfrentaban a un terrible dilema, la reina venía a cabalgata detrás de ellos y sabían que llegaría en cualquier instante para unirse a la búsqueda.

-_Deshazte del cuerpo- _ Apresuró a decir un soldado viejo y sabio.

Los demás asintieron con mucha tristeza, se movieron de la forma más rápida tratando de encontrar la mejor manera, pero entonces desde los arbustos salió un corcel blanco.

_-Quieto bonito-_ Clamó la reina tratando de que el caballo no se le encabritara, las reminiscencias del aura del demonio seguían presentes y los animales se habían puesto nerviosos.- _¡Cual cuerpo!-_ espetó ella sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaba.

-_Encontramos al Capitan- _Clamó otro de los soldados. Zelda giró su corcel, pero entonces sintió que algo dentro de su ser se removía, vio a sus hombres nerviosos como si trataran de bloquearle el otro camino, algo no estaba bien y su corazón lo sabía.

-_Es por el otro lado, alteza- _volvió a farfullar un hombre con nerviosismo, entonces supo que le mentían, que trataban de guiarla en otro sentido, pero su corazón le indicaba que debía ir por ese otro lado. Azuzó al corcel y se abrió paso entre los hombres.

-_No mi reina ¡No!_

_-Quítense del camino- _rugió con cierta rabia, vio al grupo de hombres que había por delante y también se abrió paso entre esa pequeña multitud aglomerada. –_L…Li..Link_

Había sido todo. Lo había visto.

Desmontó tratando de no desmayarse y se acercó de forma oscilante al cuerpo, sus ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas, y el bosque se llenó de agonía cuando el llanto de la mujer más valiente de Hyrule lo impregnó todo con su dolor y su tristeza.

Los soldados que antes habían tratado de detenerla ahora traban de despegarla de aquel cuerpo.

**…**

El dolor que Link sentía se reflejó en el escenario, por un momento se volvió turbio como si quisiera salir del recuerdo, pero la atadura del demonio lo obligó a quedarse.

Cuando las cosas volvieron a aclararse Zelda vio a Link abandonar su lugar en el bosque y seguir a su reina, aunque ahora estaban separados, él la seguía muy de cerca.

Los días pasaron de forma agobiante y durante las primeras jornadas Zelda perdió la cordura, el consejo la encerró en el castillo por su propia seguridad, pero nadie sabía que el dolor era tan grande que no podría ser encerrado tras esas murallas.

Después de una semana cuando parecía más tranquila, su guardia personal fue retirada. La reina se escabulló hasta la biblioteca subterránea.

-_¿Qué debo hacer ahora?...- _Se preguntó Link de forma sumamente triste, se sentó al lado de su reina y la vio garabatear en ese curioso "Libro". Aunque estaban el uno al lado del otro, la barrera del umbral los separaba de forma tajante.

-_Quiero estar contigo Link- _ musitó y cerró el libro… ese diario que no volvería a abrirse hasta dentro de trecientos años. Se levantó de su sitio y se internó entre las altas y oscuras estanterías, el cristal mágico brillaba de forma apagada y tenue como si también quisiera que la luz se le escapara para siempre.

-_Zelda… será mejor que me olvides, cielo, cómo me gustaría que pudieras escucharme- _ susurró y se cubrió el rostro tratando de perderse en sus pensamientos, se quedó ahí completamente inmóvil frente a al escritorio de su reina, las horas nuevamente pasaron como siglos y cuando Link notó que Zelda no volvía se levantó para buscarla.

Completamente agobiada y deprimida se había quedado dormida en la cama que estaba al fondo de la biblioteca, el fantasma del joven héroe fue y se acurrucó sobre su regazo, también estaba triste y aunque por momentos escuchaba la voz de la diosa pidiéndole que volviera no quería separarse de su reina.

-_Quiero estar contigo Link -_nuevamente la escuchó susurrar entre sueños, incluso entonces, lloraba aunque estuviera dormía y Link sufría por no poder ni siquiera limpiarle aquellas lágrimas.

Cuando finalmente se levantó sólo hablo en hylian antiguo, caminó soltando conjuros haciendo que ciertas cosas se desvanecieran, la cama se desmoronó al igual que muchos otros muebles, Link no entendía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero de todas formas no juzgó sus decisiones, era normal que quisiera desaparecer las evidencias del amor tan grande que se habían tenido.

Pensaba que ya pronto todo pasaría cuando en la biblioteca sólo quedaron los miles y miles de libros, y cuando la única cosa con vida que quedaba había sido la litografía que se habían hecho juntos. Antes de salir la Reina la acarició con cariño y le dio un beso a la parte en la que su amor estaba ilustrado.

-_Zel… ¿Qué haces, Cielo?- _preguntó con cierto espanto, de la última estantería, del lugar más apartado y recóndito, Zelda se había llevado ese libro, Link sabía que no presagiaba cosas buenas, porque ella siempre le había dicho que no era un libro bueno, planeaba quemarlo para que desapareciera de ese mundo, pero al final su sentido de la lógica no le permitió hacerlo por tratarse de una pieza histórica del reino.

Cuando Link la vio caminar con el libro del maleficio bajo el brazo supo que Zelda había tomado una decisión importante.

-_Zel, amor, por favor no, ¡No hagas esto!..- _Le suplicó tratando de detenerla, pero bajo su condición de fantasma había pocas cosas que realmente pudiera hacer por ella, si por lo menos hubiera estado al otro lado del umbral la habría advertido, pero no parecía haberse percatado de que podía cruzarlo, no cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo dependiendo de su forma hylian. _– No amor, no lo hagas, todavía puedes vivir tu vida…_

Las palabras del joven héroe se perdieron entre sus intentos desesperados por detenerla, pero nada frenó aquella marcha de despedida. Cuando llegó a la sala de los tronos miró con tristeza a las diosas que lo adornaban. Por primera vez no pensó en nada, no caviló en las cosas que la habían movido durante toda una vida, ¿Qué pasaría con el reino?, ¿Cómo se sentirían los súbditos que la habían seguido por toda una vida?, ¿Lograría Hyrule estar bien si su presencia?...

Nada. Simple y sencillamente no pensó en nada.

Link la vio dibujar el círculo del maleficio, pero incluso entonces sus gritos de agonía no llegaron hasta ella, cerró los ojos sintiendo dolor y rabia, sabiendo que nada tendría remedio, una luz enceguecedora llenó por completo la estancia, y entonces, el joven héroe escuchó como algo caía fuertemente contra el piso.

El cuerpo de Zelda se había desplomado sin vida alguna.

-_¡Zelda!... ¡ZELDA!_

Y siguió gritando su nombre sin obtener respuesta alguna, la había perdido sin poder hacer nada y nuevamente se quedó ahí lanzando lamentos cerniendo más y más sus propias ataduras.

-Ya no quiero seguir viendo esto… ¡Link perdóname!- Clamó la princesa sintiendo que su odio crecía y crecía hacia Makivelo, sabía que el demonio se estaba burlando en su cara y eso la llenaba aún más de rabia.

El escenario del recuerdo pareció volverse un poco oscuro como si el pobre Link estuviera perdiendo la conciencia, unos pasos se escucharon a la distancia, un joven de cabello castaño entro despistadamente en el sitio y al ver semejante escena soltó una copa de vino que llevaba en la mano.

El cristal se estrelló contra el piso y el vino tinto mancho con su color carmín las bellas alfombras que Zelda ahí había colocado

Y así fue como todo se volvió un alboroto, la noticia se difundió por el castillo y con mucho pesar los súbditos de la reina se aglomeraron ahí a su lado.

El joven de cabello castaño se inclinó para poder cerrarle los ojos…

-_Gracias, Shad…- _ las últimas palabras de Link para ese mundo fueron inaudibles, abrazó a Zelda tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla.

-_Quemen ese maldito Libro_\- rugió Auru con voz colérica. Los murmullos se difuminaron poco a poco hasta que Link se sintió completamente sordo.

_-Link…. Link… ¿En dónde estás?_

_-¿Zelda?- _ masculló finalmente levantando la vista, se viró para contemplar el cuerpo sin vida, el alma de Zelda lo había abandonado de inmediato, entonces Link comprendió algo importante, la decisión de irse había sido de ella y era probable que su alma hubiera saltado directamente al otro lado de la línea.

Se irguió un poco y le dio un beso en la frente, para finalmente levantarse y salir de ahí corriendo…

Entonces algo extraño ocurrió, el escenario del recuerdo cambio de conciencia y la voz del demonio se volvió audible, Zelda sintió como todo daba vueltas y cuando percibió el cambio ya se encontraba a las afueras del castillo, vio al pequeño malvado ministro clavar la mirada con odio hacia la estructura.

-Tenías que arruinarlo- farfulló haciendo que su voz sonara grotesca- Princesa tonta… tenías que quitarte la vida a la primera oportunidad que te dieran ¿Cierto?

Zelda reprimió un respingo de enojo.

-¡Bravo, alteza!… debido a tu insensatez me quede varado de nuevo, porque la última parte de la Trifuerza también había abandonado ese mundo.

Lo escuchó gruñir de forma colérica "Ustedes me dejaron agonizando" clamó la voz mientras se perdía dejando simplemente ecos repetitivos, Link pareció luchar contra su captor cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, la conciencia del héroe retomó el mando de aquel mundo de recuerdos y llevó a Zelda hasta un sitio apartado.

La princesa vio como Link corría sin dirección alguna.

-¿_En dónde estás, Link?- _su propia voz la confundió un poco.

-_Zel…- _ y siguió corriendo hasta que realmente se deshizo de sus ataduras, abandonó sus deberes pendientes en ese mundo y dejó que su propio instinto lo guiara, cuando menos se dio cuenta su cuerpo se movía de forma ágil, se miró a si mismo por una fracción de segundo y se descubrió a si mismo corriendo a trote. -_¿Lobo…?_

El lobo pardo siguió corriendo hasta atravesar la línea fina que separaba al umbral de los mundos y al mundo de los espíritus.

_-"No sabía que podía hacer esto" – _Se susurró mentalmente –"_No sabía que el Lobo podía vagar así a sus anchas… Pero sólo ahora que soy un espíritu puedo sentirlo… ¿Zelda?" ¡Zelda!...- _olfateó el aire buscando su esencia hasta que la encontró. Por unos segundos se detuvo tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y cualquier clase de reminiscencia – "Perdóname, amor"- susurró con tanta tristeza. Y Zelda nuevamente logró sentir su dolor a través del recuerdo. Lo vio agazapar las orejas y quedarse varado en su sitio durante mucho tiempo.

-_¡Link!, ¡en donde estas!_

_-"Si te hubiera escuchado nada de esto habría ocurrido, si mi orgullo y mis deberes no se hubieran ante puesto a mi corazón, nosotros…"_

_-Link- _La Zelda del recuerdo se viró de forma atolondrada, lo vio ahí parado y le irguió una sonrisa, sin pensarlo mucho se echó acorrer para encontrarlo y Link levantó la vista dejando que sus ojos se fundieran con los de ella, también se echó a correr dejando que el lobo se fuera y liberando su forma original.

Se encontraron a medio camino y se abrazaron con un amor desmedido.

-_¿En dónde estabas, cielo?- _musitó Zelda mientras le daba un tierno beso.

_-Por ahí… un poco atascado_

Ella se rio de forma tierna y lo apachurró por el cuello.

-¿_Se te quedó pegada tu forma Twili?, ay Link que bobito eres, me asuste un poco cuando llegue y no te vi de este lado, casi creía que te habías quedado otra vez atrapado en el bosque._

_-¿En el bosque..?_

_-Ten cuidado… "No quiero estar sola"_

"_No quiero estar sola"_

-¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento?- Zelda se viró para encontrar el origen, no era posible que proviniera del recuerdo de Link… -¿Es, mi propio recuerdo?, ¿será el extraño poder de este mundo?, no debería de poder recordar nada…

-_¿Por qué volviste tan pronto Zel?... yo.._

_-Han pasado muchos años_

_-"Mentira…"_

_-Seguro que ni te diste cuanta._

_-"Sé que sólo han pasado unos días… mentira"_

_-_Sí… -sintió que sus propias palabras la carcomieron –es mentira Link, ahora sé que lo viste todo, pero no quería que te dieras cuanta, seguro que por eso te mentía- Se acercó de forma lenta y vio a Link deslindarse de todo- Pero tú… simplemente te quedas en silencio, haciendo a un lado tus temores, ahogando de dentro de ti mismo tus reclamos…

**»**¿Por qué no me reclamas?... ¿Por qué no estás enojado?

-_Te extrañaba…_

_-Lo sé. Yo también te extrañaba _–susurró de forma dulce y tierna besándola con un amor desmedido.

-Siempre eres así Link... demasiado hermoso, demasiado tierno- Clamó con un suspiro menudamente ahogado.

**»**Pero… Siento que he visto esto antes- musitó de forma acomplejada –esta escena…

Algo extraño ocurría con la Zelda del recuerdo, de pronto se había puesto a destilar luminiscencias y su semblante se volvió bastante molesto como si no le agradara la idea.

-¿_Por qué te vas primero?, ¡no es justo!, serás mucho mayor que yo en esta vida- clamó el Link de los recuerdos con una sonrisa._

_-Te espero al otro lado- le dijo ella mientras desaparecía entre numerosas lucecitas._

_-Ya te alcanzo. No te enamores de otro._

_-Bobo, sabes que no puedo- clamó ella de forma graciosa._

Se despidieron con un beso y ella despareció del escenario. El Link de los recuerdos se tiró al suelo de forma triste.

-_No me gusta estar solo- susurró de manera nostálgica._

Entonces Zelda se quedó completamente helada, ¿eso había sido todo?, ¡Pero apenas si se habían visto! El aullido retumbó en su cabeza y las palabras que Link le había repetido casi toda una vida, "Quería estar contigo porque te extrañaba"

-¿Qué es esta sensación de incertidumbre?- terminó ahogándose entre la maraña de recuerdos, sosteniéndose el estómago, tratando de no desplomarse…

**[***]**

Aragón e Impa sintieron cierto alivio cuando vieron que la niebla maligna se despejaba, por unos instantes el joven Sabio se preguntó si su conjuro de purificación había dado resultado, pero el miasma pareció diluirse por sí mismo, y después la tétrica risa del demonio se apoderó de todo el sitio.

-Me das risa… ¡Adivino mediocre!- bufó con sorna.

Entonces, desde las profundidades de la oscuridad salió disparada una esfera de energía maligna, los guardianes de la princesa se quedaron completamente paralizados cuando la horrible aparición se impactó casi sobre ellos, la explosión que causo los dejó aturdidos y desorientados.

-Arrgg.. - gimieron casi al mismo tiempo, vieron a la niebla despejarse, al mismo tiempo que tres figuras se dibujaban a la distancia, el círculo mágico de la princesa se quebró en ese preciso instante y los guardianes del umbral salieron desperdigados de forma asustada emitiendo soniditos tristes como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

Makivelo se pavoneó de manera poco discreta, dejando más que entendido que ahora estaba libre.

-Argg…¡No puede ser!, esa atadura era muy fuerte.

-En realidad fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, se mofó el demonio- solamente tuve que hacer trizas el corazón de la princesa, parece que mi habilidad de poseer las mentes de las personas sigue siendo mi mayor atractivo.

-¡Zelda!- Impa la llamó de forma preocupada.

-No puede ser… ¿Qué paso con el Señor Héroe?- se quejó al levantarse y lo buscó con la mirada, el escenario terminaba de despejarse de los rezagos de la niebla oscura y finalmente las figuras de Link y Zelda aparecieron de forma clara.

Ni Aragón ni Impa sabían lo que había pasado y se preguntaban, ¿por qué los antiguos héroes ahora yacían ahí paralizados?, la princesa se había dejado caer al piso dejando que el agua que fluía de la cascada casi la ahogara, y Link, permanecía de pie petrificado dejando que las lágrimas se le rodaran por los ojos.

La enorme cola de Makivelo nuevamente se pavoneó ante aquella escena, dejando al descubierto una satisfacción completa en su rostro.

-Nuevamente, demasiado fácil.

**»**Sabes una cosa Aragón- clamó mientras se acercaba amenazantemente- cuando pienso en ello, al final pareciera ser que tome demasiadas precauciones, seria quizás, que tenía miedo de haber arruinado mi espera agonizante durante siglos, acercarse a la familia real para despojar a la princesa de sus poderes fue tan fácil..

**»**Aunque esos Sheikahs hubieran metido sus narices, ¿cierto, Impa?

-¿Qué?-Impa tragó saliva mientras se levantaba.

-Esos Sheikahs siempre fueron un fastidio, incluso cuando eran pocos, sus habilidades y su sentido de la protección eran admirables, especialmente los de Lady Kiide… la vieja no dejaba que me acercara demasiado, seguro que en sus mejores años había sido una guerrera formidable, es una lástima que la edad la hubiera hecho presa de una de mis maldiciones.

La pobre Impa se quedó petrificada, recordaba bien aquellos tiempos, ¿Por qué después de que muriera su abuela Kiidemonas el resto de los Sheikah habían desaparecido como el humo?... la respuesta estaba posiblemente ahora frente a sus ojos.

El demonio…

El mismo demonio que durante mucho tiempo aparecía en lo sueños de la anciana Sheikah.

-Incluso la pequeña princesita…- respingó lanzándole una mirada de odio a Zelda- se ha burlado de mi por última vez, me tuvo confundido por mucho tiempo, aunque muchas cosas se explican teniéndola aquí de frente, su energía es sumamente poderosa. Incluso llegue a creer que la Reina Zelda era la verdadera portadora de la Sabiduría, pero sólo era porque la mocosa se estaba gestando en sus entrañas, aunque al final el estúpido de Link encontró la forma de camuflar esa energía…

**»** Arggg, si, ahora que lo pienso fue demasiado trabajo… Sin saber en dónde estaba exactamente el fragmento, me obligue a mí mismo a tomar esas ridículas precauciones, era una suerte que existía la ley de encierro de los 18 años…. Ah, es cierto, creo que hace siglos me metí en la mentecilla de un antiguo rey de Hyrule- Clamó echándose a reír de buena manera

**»**Lo único que necesitaba era que Zelda no encontrara a Link nunca, ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo si siempre estaba en el castillo?

**»**Aun así, ¡Sigo sin entender que pasa con este maldito mocoso!- rugió posándose frente al joven héroe que seguía petrificado- No sé cómo lo hiciste… y además. ¿Cuántas malditas veces tengo que matarte para que desaparezcas?

-¡No te atrevas! –gruñó Aragón echándosele encima, si no lo detenía terminaría por matar a Link para siempre. Pero el demonio resopló con verdadera fuerza y el pobre adivino salió volando casi hasta el otro lado de la cascada, Impa se aferró a una roca del rio y así evitó salir volando.

-Grrr, cada vez que te veo me irritas tanto, debería matarte primero. Tienes suerte de que mi odio contra éste otro hylian sea mucho más fuerte- espetó, clavó sus ojos de demonio en Link y levantó una zarpa de forma amenazante

Durante la fracción de segundo que siguió Impa cerró los ojos con miedo, el golpe del demonio descendió con fuerza y un grito ahogado hizo eco entre el Umbral de los mundos…

Alguien seguramente terminaría por desaparecer…

Para Siempre.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Es probable que ahora mismo me estén odiando, es decir, incluso yo me odio, pero estos acontecimientos trágicos forman parte de la trama. El demonio ha salido con su chistecito y justo ahora que nuestros héroes habían ganado algo de ventaja.

Y ahora que sucederá, ¿Lograran Link y Zelda despertar de su trance antes de que sea demasiado tarde?, o quizás Impa y Aragón sean los que salven esta vez el mundo, bueno, los seguire dejando con la duda, y si, es maldad de la pura jajaja


	6. Crónicas del Demonio (Segunda Parte)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.*.~.**

**Advertencia:**

El siguiente capitulo contiene un **Spoiler** relacionado con el final de **Spirit Tracks, **para las personas que gusten saltárselo aquí les dejo la indicación que anuncia el inicio y el fin del mismo = **.*.~. *.~.*.**

**.*.~.**

**.**

_El verte fijamente y verme reflejado en tu mirada es la prueba de que existo._

_*Shirushi / Lisa_

.

**Capítulo 5: Crónicas del Demonio**

**~(Segunda parte)~**

**...**

**.**

**~El Orgullo de la Diosa~**

**.*.~. *.~.*.**

Durante la fracción de segundo que siguió Impa cerró los ojos con miedo, el golpe del demonio descendió con fuerza y un grito ahogado hizo eco entre el Umbral de los mundos…

Alguien seguramente terminaría por desaparecer… Para Siempre.

**…**

El gruñido de la bestia se sintió como algo extraño y surrealista, la Sheikah abrió lentamente los ojos y vio al joven héroe ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, la zarpa de Makivelo se había quedado a medio camino y un hilillo de sangre escurría desde su abdomen, pegándose a la hoja metálica y bajando por el brazo del joven héroe.

En ese preciso momento el demonio escupió un mar de sangre y con pasos torpes trató de quitarse al joven héroe de encima.

Link se había movido tan rápido, que nada, ni siquiera los habilidosos ojos de Impa habían previsto ese movimiento, había desenfundado como un rayo y había rajado el vientre de la bestia hasta sus más profundas entrañas.

La espada maestra que permanecía clavada en el demonio, brilló de manera tenue haciendo que su resplandor se reflejara en aquellos bravos ojos azules, la ira incontenible de ese memorable espadachín estaba más que suelta.

-¡Maldito Mocoso!- rugió cuando finalmente pudo alejarse, se llevó las manos al vientre como tratando de no desangrase. -¡Imposible!, ¡de donde sacaste la espada!

Entonces, como en muchas ocasiones en el pasado, el viento ondeó de forma cómplice haciendo ondulaciones en la capucha.

-Te..teenias eeso- el agua se volvió carmesí cuando volvió a escupir su propia sangre- tenías eso guardado bajo la capucha… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué…?

**»**Porque me lo recordaste- susurró levantado por completo la mirada, se limpió las lágrimas dejando que las emociones fluyeran libremente- me recordaste el error que cometí hace trescientos años, porque hace siglos mi propia confianza me llevó a perder mi vida… Nuestras vidas- masculló en voz baja virándose hacia Zelda, parecía no estar atenta a lo que acontecía como si todavía estuviera pérdida en ese mundo triste- Viejo Demonio, la última vez deje que nublaras mis sentidos, había dependido tanto de mi instinto de lobo, y al final, ese fue mi fallo. Esta vez abriré bien los ojos y cerrare bien los tuyos. Es de Sabio no mostrar tu mejor arma antes de tiempo- espetó levantando la espada.

A lo lejos, Aragón levantó con dificultad la cabeza y aunque no pudo pararse por completo irguió una sonrisa de alivio.

Makivelo trastabilló de forma torpe sintiendo que se ahogaba, se miró a sí mismo a través de su reflejo en el agua y con cierto espanto caviló acerca de lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué?- gimió con una voz un tanto ahogada.

-Y ahora te preguntas por qué duele tanto, incluso, por qué sufres más que con tu susodicha agonía- nuevamente sus ojos se cruzaron con los del demonio, en ese momento debería de haber estado satisfecho, pero a esas alturas estaba sumamente cansado, cansado de tener que lidiar con un ser tan desagradable, y también, de tener su corazón lleno de odio e ira. –Al parecer no tienes conciencia de lo que te ha pasado.- profirió clavando sus ojos de forma profunda sobre la hoja de la espada. –Esta es Fay, la Espada Maestra que me legó mi Diosa Hylia, solamente su hoja sagrada es capaz de acabar con la oscuridad, de desteñir las tinieblas y llevar el mundo a la luz.

-Llevar… el mundo a.. la luz?

-La maldad caerá ante la espada

Entonces, desde sus más profundos recuerdos, surgió uno sumamente fugaz; el héroe cabalgando en la pradera de Hyrule y desterrando a las tinieblas con esa arma.

-Ven Makivelo terminemos esto- rugió avanzando con pasos amenazantes, el demonio le clavo la mirada y después se encabritó como una verdadera bestia, la batalla que se cernió en el Umbral de los mundos resonó en todas las direcciones, el ágil héroe toreó al demonio y con hábiles estocadas lo inmovilizó de las patas. Pero incluso entre todo ese pandemónium Zelda permaneció de forma ausente, Impa se levantó como pudo y fue a cubrirla y a tratar de moverla.

Las pisoteadas del demonio lanzaron agua en casi todas las direcciones y los rugidos resonaron hasta el más lejano de los sitios, las hábiles rodas de Link pronto comenzaron a marearlo, perdiendo fuerza poco a poco, Link lo acorraló hasta el borde en donde se despeñaba el agua hacia el abismo.

De pronto aquel extraño lugar pareció una boca de Lobo, la negritud parecía tragárselo todo y Link tuvo que centrarse para no perder la ventaja que había adquirido, un viento helado surcó desde el fondo del abismo, y de alguna forma, entendió que aquel extraño ente era un simple y anormal vacío, algo que no había podido reflejarse desde el otro lado y que sencillamente había quedado de esa forma, "vacío".

Cuando Makivelo tiró una torpe zarpada, Link aprovecho el momento, dio un ágil salto en reversa y cuando la enorme zarpa cayó de forma pesada sobre el agua, aprovechó para dar un nuevo brinco. El demonio abrió los ojos al ver como el héroe trepaba sobre su propio brazo. Entonces, Link atinó a darle un golpe de gracia justo en el pecho.

Lo que sucedió después fue sumamente inesperado, se tropezó con una roca y se bambaleó hacia atrás con su propio peso, al tratar de mantener el equilibrio terminó quedando al filo del abismo vacío.

-¡No pienso morir en este lugar!- rugió con ojos desorbitados.

-Incluso si me matas, vas a morirte- clamó Link con voz sombría- La espada ya ha llegado a su sitio- y su voz repiqueteó como la sentencia de ese final agonizante, bastaba con que lo empujara y todo acabaría, moriría tarde o temprano a causa de las heridas mortales o de lo contrario se perdería para siempre en el infinito abismo.

Pero cuando el demonio sintió cernirse la desgracia, tomó una decisión casi inaudita, vio a Link tratar de desprender la espada de su cuerpo, y en lugar de ceder o correr, retuvo el arma con una de sus garras, la sorpresa que le ocasionó a Link en esos segundos bastó para que el demonio batiera la cola y lo golpeara en el pecho.

La espada se quedó ahí incrustada y Link cayó de lleno al agua completamente desarmado. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un áspero resoplido, un resoplido sumamente nasal y asqueroso, la espada maestra había quedado tan incrustada en su pecho que de cierta forma distorsionaba completamente el sonido.

-¡Señor héroe! -Link se despabiló al escuchar la voz proveniente del fondo, nuevamente el demonio había entrado a las andadas, y ahondando en todas las fuerzas que le quedaban formó una esfera de energía.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Link simplemente se cubrió el rostro, estaba al pendiente de que de seguro no saldría bien parado de esta, pero al buscar en lo profundo de su memoria y encontrarse con las cálidas y tiernas sonrisas de Zelda aceptó que ya no importaba que le deparara el destino, lucharía hasta el final por ella y la mantendría a salvo sin importar lo que a él le sucediera.

Apretó los brazos contra su rostro esperando el golpe de la magia, pero entonces un haz de Luz iluminó por completo su cielo, abrió los ojos tratando de creer lo que veía y para su sorpresa, aquel haz de esperanza le dio de lleno en la cara al demonio. Sin poder evítalo Makivelo soltó la esfera de energía y ésta fue a estamparse contra el otro lado del rio, el agua repiqueteó y se alzó en todas direcciones.

-¡Maldita Mocosa!- bramó sintiendo que el rostro se le quemaba, pero a pesar de eso abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Zelda directo a la cara.

La joven princesa se había erguido de forma firme, hasta el momento ninguno de los dos combatientes se había dado cuenta, pero entonces, Link comprendió que Zelda había estado pelando silenciosamente a su lado, había permanecido quieta cargando las flechas de Luz que portaban su última esperanza.

-Princesa, ¡Le ha dado directo!- Clamó Impa en voz de triunfo- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Lo he recordado…- susurró levantando la mirada, haciéndole frente a Makivelo- quisiste ocultármelo, pero lo he visto… mi propia alma lo reclama.

El demonio soltó un bufido amenazante y se viró completamente encolerizado.

-Lo he recordado… lo que vi en tus propios recuerdos.

"_¡Ahora!, ¡Atraviésalo con las flechas de Luz!" _

**.*.~. *.~.*.**

_Link le apuntó a la malignidad y las flechas de Luz fueron las causantes de su último suspiro. Y al final cuando Mallard intentó matarlos, Link había distraído a la bestia para que Zelda pudiera acertarle con las flechas._

**.*.~. *.~.*.**

Aunque Makivelo había tratado de ocultarlo, al final la fuerte aura de la princesa había desbloqueado por completo el escenario, los recuerdos del demonio le habían pasado tan rápido por la cabeza que en un primer instante se había sentido sumamente atolondrada e incapaz de levantarse del suelo.

-Ahora sí que las has liado- rugió recargando su energía. Zelda aceptó el desafío y también le apunto directamente.

"_justo entre las cejas, mi amor". _Recordó las palabras mentales que Link le había transmitido. _"__también volveré a confiar, tal y como siempre lo he hecho, pondré mi fe y mi corazón en la mano diestra de mi diosa__"_

-Princesa no creo que tengamos tiempo para esto, ¡Hay que movernos!

-Viste el alcance de esa cosa, no lo lograremos, ¡Hay que desviarlo igual que antes o nos quedaremos fritas!

Entonces todo era cuestión de ver qué cosa se soltaría primero, las flechas de Luz o la energía maligna. Sintiendo que la mano le temblaba, Zelda reunió todas sus fuerzas, pero la luz cargaba demasiado lento y la rabia del demonio parecía alimentar su propio ataque.

Aunque sabía que si la soltaba antes de tiempo, terminaría por ocurrir lo mismo que sucedió en el castillo.

-"¡Rayos!"- maldijo para su adentros cuando lo vio apuntar hacia ella, entonces cerró los ojos esperando un milagro, el rugido del Lobo estremeció por completo la atmosfera y cuando Zelda recupero la visión se quedó completamente helada, el joven héroe había saltado directamente al cuello del demonio, haciendo que irguiera la cabeza y desviando su ataque, la esfera de energía se estampó justo en el techo y las estalactitas que habían estado ahí durante milenios se cayeron justo encima de ellos. El ruido estruendoso y la gruesa capa de polvo dejaron completamente aturdida a la princesa, vio a Makivelo sacar la cabeza de entre los escombros tratando de hacerle daño a Link que aún permanecía encajado a su cuello y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la flecha para darle de lleno entre ceja y ceja, el haz de Luz iluminó todo al estamparse en su objetivo y el demonio se tropezó con una de las rocas que habían caído del techo.

-¡Diablos!- farfulló al ver venir el precipicio, sin remedio el camino se le había acabado y soltó un gruñido al sentir que el último tramo del terreno cedía lentamente bajo propio peso.

-Se acabó…

-Pero vienes al infierno conmigo, héroe.

-No voy a ningún lado- Clamó tomado su forma hylian- ¡devuélveme mi espada!- espetó posando la mano sobre la empuñadura.

Irguió una sonrisa triúnfate que desapareció a los pocos minutos, ¿Por qué el demonio también sonreía?, miró hacia arriba siguiendo esa siniestra mirada y vio como una de las estalactitas que habían estado colgando indecisamente terminaba por ceder hacia el vacío, se estampó justo delante de ellos y todo en los alrededores se desmoronó arrojando al héroe y al demonio al vacío.

El rugido de la bestia se escuchó de forma agonizante ensordeciendo los oídos de la princesa, de Aragón y de Impa.

Y después, el silencio absoluto…

Una clama agonizante que sólo era interrumpida por lo latidos desenfrenados de Zelda, se sintió desfallecer al ver semejante escena.

-No…- no podía creer que hubiera perdido a su Link de esa manera.

Corrió hasta la orilla del abismo pero no logró ver nada excepto la inmensa negritud y el vacío.

-¡**LINK**!... ¡**LINK**!

No hubo contestación alguna, simplemente el sonido del rio fluyendo y del agua despeñándose hacia abajo.

-Por favor no… ¡que hice!... cielo…responde- gimió entre lágrimas.- ¡Link!

-¡Princesa mire!- Zelda levantó la vista y descubrió a Impa ahí a su lado.

Había una luz titilante ascendiendo desde el fondo.

-Esos son…- nuevamente enfocó su mirada al escuchar la voz de Aragón- ¿Los guardianes del Umbral?- preguntó el joven adivino forzando la vista.

-Ah, ¡Mira, Zelda!, mira lo que traen.

Subían de forma lenta y graciosa como si estuvieran bailando en el aire, pasaron justo delante de Zelda, y revolotearon hasta un claro que había en el césped casi junto a la puerta dorada que conducía al Reino Sagrado, depositaron ahí su cargamento y nuevamente revolotearon de forma feliz junto a la princesa.

Zelda corrió para poder abrazar a Link, aunque el pobre estaba completamente desmayado.

-Link... despierta

"Despierta" escuchó entre sus sueños más profundos, abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Zelda con la expresión más feliz que hubiera tenido en su vida.

-Santas diosas- suspiró mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello- me he llevado un susto de verdadera muerte.

-Lo siento- replicó al sentir que lo apachurraban demasiado, aun así, no se quejó y le devolvió el abrazo de forma tierna- pero ahora si ya se acabo.

-Sí, creo que ya no volveremos a verlo, es imposible que salga de ese sitio.

-Aunque logre salir la energía sagrada de la espada lo…- abrió los ojos como platos y después dio terrible respingo. Zelda lo vio parase como resorte y correr hasta el borde.

-Oh ¿pero que le paso?- musitó Aragón se forma confusa.

Link posó sus ojos en el vacío como si buscara desesperadamente algo.

-No…- musitó con tristeza sintiendo que su corazón de agobiaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, Link?- preguntó Zelda agachándose a su lado, pero él no respondió a la pregunta.

-¡Fay!

-Oh, cielo- masculló la princesa mientras lo abrazaba- tranquilo, seguro que…- no encontró palabras de consuelo, sabía lo especial que era esa espada y no se atrevía a decirle "te comprare una nueva" o algo por el estilo, sabía que era irremplazable.

Link siguió mirando hacia abajo con unos ojos demasiado tristes, hasta que simplemente no pudo más y se llevó las manos a la cara. Se sentía fatal por haber perdido a su fiel compañera, pero los guardianes del umbral fueron a posarse sobre su cabeza y Zelda irguió una pequeña sonrisita.

Cundo Link la escuchó soltar una risita se quitó las manos de la cara.

-Mira qué bonito regalo- dijo ella apuntado por encima de sus cabezas.

Los guardianes del Umbral dejaron caer la espada desde arriba y Link la atrapó de forma atolondraba.

-Ah, muchas gracias- clamó entre suspiros de alivio. Zelda volvió a soltar una risita cuando vio a Link literalmente abrazar a la espada.

-Menos mal. ¿Pero creí que nadie más podía tocarla?

-Creo que esta vez dejo de hacer berrinche, tal vez le dio miedo caerse en ese lugar oscuro.

-Sí, tienes razón, amor.

-Hmmm parece que son muy útiles las hadas de este mundo.

-Esas no son hadas Impa- respondió Aragón con voz graciosa.

-Yo creo que si, después de todo ¿Por qué están en este sitio?, ¿no es el mismo lugar en el otro lado, en el mundo de dónde venimos?

-Pues sí pero…

-Además, solamente se la pasan revoloteándonos en la cabeza- clamó la Sheikah espantando a los pequeños seres con las manos, pero eran muchos y parecían divertirse molestándola.

-Las hadas de este mundo- susurró la princesa- tal vez lo sean- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente abrazo a Link con una amor desmedido y le dio un tierno beso.

-Vamos a casa

Y Link simplemente soltó un suspiro…

**[***]**

No lograba entender por qué tenía esa cara tan preocupada, habían ganado y el demonio desaparecido para siempre, literalmente habían terminado la misión de esa era y ahora podían vivir sumamente felices. Bueno, eso si lograban regresar algún día…

-Argggg, ¡Aragón inútil!, cómo es posible que no puedas encontrar el camino de regreso.- volvió a darle un zape cuando cruzaron el umbral de uno de los pasadizos y regresaron automáticamente a la enorme cámara de la puerta dorada.

-Auch, deja de golpearme, yo no soy la llave de todo.

Zelda se volvió hacia Link y nuevamente lo vio con ese semblante preocupado, siguió su mirada hasta que la suya propia se posó en el pedestal vacío.

-Link, ¿Crees que..

-Zelda- la interrumpió sintiendo que el aire se le iba.

-¿Que tienes, amor?

-Es probable que no haya salida.

-Pero antes tú habías cruzado con tu forma de lobo ¿no?

-Y creo que aun puedo hacerlo, ¿pero, solamente yo voy a cruzar?, nunca en mi vida me atrevería a dejarte.

-¿Por qué se ha cerrado la salida?- Clamó la princesa de forma triste -¿Pueden dejarnos salir?- preguntó a los guardianes del Umbral, pero las creaturas volaron lejos de forma asustada dejando a la princesa confundida.

-Zel… yo..

-¿Qué pasa, Link?, has estado muy raro desde hace rato.

-Hay algo que no he podido decirte, quería seguir guardando esperanzas, pero creo que es inútil.

Caminó hasta el pedestal y desenfundó al espada, con un ágil movimiento la ensartó en su sitio, y tan pronto como la hubo soltado el pedestal entero brilló con una tenue fosforescencia verde, el Umbral completo pareció cambiar de tonos.

-Wohh, ¿Qué es esta energía mágica?- Clamó Aragón poniendo la vista en blanco.

-¿Qué haces, Link?

-Zel, no voy a volver contigo.

-¿Qué?

-El Kai ya no existe.

-No te preocupes haremos otro- le dijo con miedo en sus palabras, lo abrazó por la espalda pero Link solamente miró de forma triste el piso.

-No tendremos tiempo. El arete de plata está roto y además…

-No me digas eso, ¡encontraremos el collar de la mariposa!, ¡encontraremos cualquier otra cosa!

-Pero Farore…

-¡Link!- lo obligó a que se virara de forma brusca- ¡Vamos a irnos juntos!

-Mi princesita,- musitó con cariño mientras la abrazaba y la acurrucaba entre sus brazos- cambie mi libertad por una última esperanza.

-No lo entiendo- susurró escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su compañero.

-Pero no puedo arrepentirme. Aun así, me da gusto que todo haya terminado.

**…**

El ser encapuchado miraba de forma atenta aquella escena, ladeó la cabeza de forma curiosa y después volvió a las sombras de uno de los pasadizos.

Justo encima del pedestal una luz verde y brillante descendió hasta tocar el piso, poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta que su verdadera naturaleza fue revelada, Link suspiró con amargura.

-Dejaste de dar vueltas, para finalmente devolver la espada.- habló la voz de la Diosa.

-Si- masculló con una voz seca, mientras sus brazos se aferraban cada vez más y más a Zelda.

Sintiendo el miedo en su compañero, la princesa finalmente se soltó de aquel agarre, miró a la otra deidad y comprendió las palabras que Link le había dicho antes, sus ojos buscaron a los de él deforma asustada.

-Tengo que volver al otro lado, amor- le dijo en voz bajita mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

-¿Por qué!?

-Porque no es correcto que se quede de esta forma- gruñó la otra voz a sus espaldas, parecía sumamente molesta y miraba a la pareja como si fueran un par de chiquillos desobedientes. La paciencia de la diosa Farore había llegado a su límite y Link lo sabía.

-No Link, no te vayas, ¡Quédate conmigo!- le suplicó llorando- me prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida.

-Lo sé… perdóname- se viró con un gesto un poco amenazante y la diosa Farore simplemente le puso mala cara.

-Despídete rápido y agradece que te deje hacerlo.

Link volvió virarse y abrazó de nuevo a Zelda.

-Escucha Zel… no podré volver más, y tú tienes que vivir tu vida.

-No quiero…

-¿No quieres?

Negó con la cabeza y lo apachurró aún más por el cuello.

-Llévame contigo, no me dejes sola.

-No te dejare sola, tienes a Impa, a Aragón y a tu familia, y además Hyrule necesita a su princesa, algún día vas a ser una reina hermosa y yo…- sintió que casi se ahogaba ante el apretón de la princesa, estaba claro que no pensaba renunciar al amor de su vida- Basta Zel…

-Llévame contigo- volvió a repetirle sin poder contener su llanto.

-¡Basta ya!- rugió mientras se desprendía del abrazo- También me lo prometiste, también me juraste que seguirías con tu vida, ¡romperás tu promesa!

También quería rechistarle, pero no pudo hacerlo, al ver los ojos de Link solamente vio tristeza, tampoco quería irse, pero el aura de la diosa se cernía sobre ellos de forma cada vez más y más impaciente.

El joven héroe empuñó las manos y bajó la mirada.

-Me lo juraste Zelda- susurró con la voz quebrada

-Tsk- la diosa se viró de forma enojada mientras les clavaba la mirada, susurró en un extraño lenguaje y el cuerpo de Link comenzó a desvanecerse de forma tenue.

Link solamente pudo escuchar como Zelda se había puesto a llorar en el desconsuelo.

-"Soy un bruto"- pensó de forma dolida- Perdóname Zel- habló nuevamente con su voz tierna- ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza aunque no pudo apartar sus propias manos de su rostro, Link la abrazó hasta arrellanarla bajo sus brazos y colocó su cabeza junto a la de ella.

-No llores- susurró- haz que me sienta orgulloso. Gracias por haberme aceptado en tu vida, incluso cuando mis decisiones fueron egoístas, creo que te he hecho sufrir demasiado.

Zelda volvió a negar con la cabeza y la escondió aún más contra su pecho.

-No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante. Se feliz a tu manera, no importa cuál sea la forma yo respetare eso. Ahora que el demonio se ha ido puedes ser libre… pero esa libertad tiene un impedimento, mi corazón que sólo puede ser tuyo es y será siempre tu guardián eterno, pórtate bien y no hagas tonterías, si rompes tu juramento yo lo sabré de inmediato, y si vuelves al otro lado demasiado pronto, me enojare de verdad muchísimo.

La pobre Zelda parpadeó de forma atarantada, irguió la vista y se encontró con esos ojos traviesos, había cientos de lucecitas volando por todas partes y la mitad inferior del joven héroe ya había desaparecido.

-Esta vez te lo diré de frente, es una amenaza, te estaré observando siempre…-Clamó de forma sumamente atrevida

-Siempre- repitió ella dejando que la voz se le escapara.

-Siempre

-Entonces, escucharas mi voz diciéndote te amo todos los días.

-Yo también te diré te amo todos los días, aunque no puedas escucharme te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio.

-Siempre eres así, Link…- susurró

-Tengo los recuerdos de mis otras vidas. Todas la veces que me enamore de ti están grabadas en mi memoria, incluso si quisiera cambiar algo creo que no lo haría. Estar contigo es mi mejor regalo así que pórtate bien hasta el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos.

-¿Cuando?- gimió de forma aún más triste.

-No lo sé… pronto- musitó haciendo que su voz sonara como un eco. Ya casi había cruzado la línea, aunque su voluntad se mantenía fuerte incluso sobre la impaciencia de la diosa.- Zel…

-Dime…

-Soy un chico idiota…

Unieron sus miradas como lo habían hecho miles de veces en el pasado. Aunque los ojos de Zelda ahora sólo le mostraban cariño.

-Bésame, al menos por una única y última vez en esta vida. Bésame para que mis labios siempre te recuerden nuestras promesas. Para que mi alma aguarde pacientemente durante muchos, muchos años, para que mi corazón pueda latir por lo menos esta vez al ritmo del tuyo…

Ya no pudo seguir hablando porque Zelda lo besó de forma intensa, y por primera y última vez se dieron un beso verdadero, sin miedo de que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, sintiendo esa unión de forma completamente plena. Y ahí se perdieron el uno en los labios del otro hasta que Zelda sintió que se desvanecía y abrió los ojos mientras los de él le decían adiós con la mirada.

Las pequeñas fosforescencias desaparecieron completamente y Zelda se quedó ahí abrazada del único objeto material que Link había llevado puesto, la capucha de Aragón se le resbaló de las manos y nuevamente sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba.

La diosa que había permanecido quieta y al margen de los acontecimientos, nuevamente soltó un respingo y una curiosa grieta apareció detrás de ellos.

-Es muy difícil retorcer el espacio, así que aprovechen esta salida- habló con una voz sumamente autoritaria- los llevara hasta el mismo lugar por el que entraron.

No hubo contestación alguna a eso, sin palabras y sin sonidos, el típico "gracias" que debería de haberse desprendido de sus labios nunca apareció, lo cual denotaba que ninguno de los tres mortales estaba feliz con ese hecho.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- la voz de la princesa sonó como la de una fiera, con un sonido atronador y sumamente amenazante- ¡Devuélvemelo!- volvió a gruñir haciendo a acopio de todas su fuerzas. Incluso sus pasos sonaron amenazantes cuando se acercó a la deidad a plantarle cara.

Pero la diosa no se inmutó en lo absoluto, siguió dándole la espalda con el ceño fruncido, como si pensara en otras cosas.

-"Seguramente estará enojado cuando lo alcance"- el pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Zelda la jaló por un brazo y literalmente la obligó a virarse, los ojos azules y verdes se encontraron de forma retadora.

-¡Devuélveme a mi Link!

Entonces la Diosa se giró de lleno, Zelda gruñó cuando le dieron un empujón severo y cuando su cuerpo se estampó contra el frío y duro piso. La deidad la miró nuevamente.

-Es cierto… por culpa de Link casi lo olvidaba. Zelda, creo que viste algo que no debías- gruñó alzando uno de sus brazos, una extraña luz rodeó a Zelda y succionó parte de su energía, la princesa soltó un gemido algo agonizante cuando aquello que le había arrebatado la diosa se desprendió de su cuerpo bajo la forma de una pequeña fosforescencia verde- Los recuerdos que tomaste de la mente del demonio y los pasajes de tu vida anterior grabados en la memoria del héroe… no puedes tenerlos.- espetó con una voz fría y dura- Yo me quedare con ellos- alardeó haciendo que lucecilla desapareciera.

-Por favor –susurró de forma suplicante -devuélveme a mi Link … devuélvemelo. Te daré todo lo que me pidas… mi alma, mi magia…

**»**Devuélvemelo.

Entonces por unos momentos la escena se volvió perturbarte, parecía completamente vencida, porque incluso cuando le suplicaba de esa manera, la diosa Farore no parecía querer ceder a sus exigencias.

-Tal vez será mejor que me quede con todo, si me quedo con tus recuerdos de Link no tendrás por qué sufrir nunca. Olvidemos este penoso incidente. Hylia. Cargare con tu odio sin más remedio, asumiré al responsabilidad que me pertenece. "Entonces dejaras de llorar por ese tonto, aunque seguramente él se pondrá histérico"

Zelda gimió ante esas palabras y en sus ojos mostró mucho miedo cuando la extraña energía la envolvió nuevamente, la Diosa Farore irguió de nuevo su brazo y la princesa cerró los ojos.

-"¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido?... cómo he permitido que mi dolor me hiciera perder lo más valioso que ahora me queda,.. Link no quiero olvidarte, por mucho que duela quiero tenerte siempre en mi mente"

**…**

Pero lo que sucedió después fue algo que ni la princesa ni nadie esperaba, el sonido del golpe retumbó en toda la caverna y la diosa del valor se quedó pasmada. Impa también sintió escalofríos.

Aragón se había interpuesto de forma casi colérica, había corrido a proteger a la princesa, y sin duda alguna le había dado un manotazo a aquella mano divina, Farore retrocedió de forma inmediata con una mirada completamente perpleja.

Cuando se volvió para mirar a Zelda, solamente se encontró con los ojos violáceos del joven sabio, llenos de cortante ira y reproche.

-Pero tú…- siguió perpleja y parpadeó un montón de veces. Después de una eternidad, en un lapso relativamente corto de tiempo, habían aparecido un par de seres que osaron lastimarla, recordó como Link la había mordido, y ahora, como el joven adivino la había golpeado apartándola de su sitio.

-¡No la toques!- bramó

-¿Qué? –Clamó tratando de hilar frases, no era normal que a una diosa la retaran de esa manera.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Cómo te atreves a decir cosas tan a la ligera!, Los recuerdos de la princesa solamente le pertenecen a ella, los sentimientos que guarda de Link son parte de su corazón, solamente ella debe decidir qué hacer con ellos.

**»**Incluso si traen dolor y tristeza. Incluso cuando parecieran desmoronarla. Si el corazón de la princesa los guarda como un tesoro, entonces, debe conservarlos.

**»**Los días felices que vivió con él y las numerosas pruebas que debieron afrontar. Las memorias felices de todos estos años…

Incluso sabiendo que posiblemente condenaba su alma no podía evitar sentir una ira desmedida, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos por mucho que le doliera pronunciar aquellas palabras, la voz se le corto, pero su determinación permaneció firme.

La Diosa nuevamente lo miró mientras él colocaba todo el cuerpo a modo de barrera.

Entonces suspiró de forma amarga.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Me quedare a su lado, y protegeré sus sentimientos, si deseas arrebatarle algo, entonces tendrás que enfrentarme.

-Nari…- carraspeó y suspiró de nuevo- Arggg. ¡Menudo lio!- gruñó

Se acercó a él pero Aragón no cedió ni retrocedió ni un centímetro, podía sentir esa fuerte presencia, y aunque de un momento a otro volvió a paralizarse ante ella, esta vez no le despegó la vista.

La Diosa puso una cara sumamente triste.

-Sabes una cosa Hylia…- masculló dejando que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de ella- lo único que te he envidiado durante siglos…

**»**Mi pequeño trovador de las nubes. Incluso cuando he hecho todo para complacerte, simple y sencillamente permaneces pegado a tu creadora, no hay forma de quebrar tu lealtad. Ni en este, ni en el otro lado.

Nuevamente lanzó un suspiro y levantó la mano, Aragón cerró los ojos con fuerza pero la diosa solamente le acarició la cabeza, cuando los abrió de nuevo simplemente la observó emprender la retirada respingando de forma cansada y desapareciendo poco a poco entre numerosas luminiscencias.

-Ni se te ocurra suicidarte. Princesa. También estaré observando tus movimientos.- clamó antes de esfumarse.

Impa dejo que se le saliera todo el aire y sin más remedio terminó desmayándose en pleno césped, se había llevado el susto de su vida creyendo que la deidad podría enfurecer y matar a su compañero.

Zelda volvió a gimotear de forma triste cuando vio que la diosa Farore se iba sin devolverle a su más preciado tesoro.

**[***]**

Las nubes negras se despejaron lentamente del firmamento, La reina Zelda levantó de forma alegre la mirada, la oscuridad poco a poco se retiraba de Hyrule, lo cual significaba que Impa, Aragón y Link habían salvado a Zelda y derrotado al demonio.

Desde el fondo del mini precipicio vio como una nueva grita se abría y escaló de forma rápida para recibir a "sus chicos"

-¡Zelda, mira lo que encontré ahí abajo!-Clamó de forma alegre.

Pero lo primero que salió no fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba.

Caminando de forma lenta, y arrastrando sus propios pasos, apareció el ser ataviado de negro. La reina dio un paso hacia atrás cuando lo vio salir de la rajadura. El ser encapuchado alzó un poco la vista para verla y caminó de forma muy pausada.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Pero la sombra no contestó a esa pregunta, durante unos segundos se viró hacia la grieta y agachó la cabeza de forma nostálgica.

-Esta triste…- musitó

La reina ladeó la cabeza e irguió una ceja de forma confusa.

-Está muy triste. Me duele mucho… aquí- susurró señalándose su pecho, posando su vista hacia el lugar de donde había salido, como si quisiera regresar a pesar de que su respiración se escuchaba agonizante.

Un rugido sonó desde la grieta y el enorme espíritu de Lanayru salió de ese mismo sitio.

-¡Cielos!- susurró con los ojos maravillados. Aunque era un espíritu enorme e imponente, la joven reina no sintió miedo, lo escuchó rugir como si estuviera regañando al encapuchado.

Entonces la sombra retomó su marcha bajo la vigilancia de la majestuosa bestia, la reina lo miró alejarse dejando tras de sí un pequeño rastro sobre la tierra sin césped.

-¿Qué se cargara bajo la capucha?

La pegunta se fugó con el viento, la sombra a las lejanías trastabilló dejándose a caer al piso, pero el enorme espíritu literalmente se lo llevó entre las fauces y se alejó volando lejos, muy, muy lejos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capítulo:**

¡No!, ¿Por qué Farore?, ¡Por qué!

.

Antes que nada...

Creo que es de bien decirles que prepare un conjuro anti linchamientos y maldiciones jajajaj

.

No esperen... es broma x3, ¡Rayos!, ¿Es que, seré masoquista?, incluso yo he llorado mientras hacia las correcciones de este Capitulo, parece ser que me había metido demasiado en la historia.

Y bueno **NO deserten todavía, aún nos queda el Capitulo Final **de la historia, de verdad, **es un final feliz**. Aunque a estas alturas intuyo que muchos ya se hacen a la idea, es decir, seguramente quien haya sido observador ha descubierto al identidad de nuestro ser encapuchado, sus ultimas palabras son la clave para entenderlo todo, aunque su verdadera identidad no la van a conocer hasta que publique el **Epílogo **el cual también nos contara la verdadera naturaleza del Alma de Aragón,_** "¿Quién es el Trovador de las nubes?",** _la verdad es que casi desde siempre ha estado implícito a lo largo de toda la narrativa, y además a Farore casi se le salió su verdadero nombre xD


	7. Hasta que mi corazón vuelva a encontrart

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**..»[FINAL]«..**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Hasta que mi corazón vuelva a encontrarte…**

**...**

El hermoso cielo de primavera dio cobijo a cientos y cientos de pájaros aquella mañana, el canto de las aves se escuchó de forma cálida en todo Hyrule. El viento que provenía desde el sur anunciaba cosas buenas y el aroma de las flores impregnaba todo aquello cuanto tocaba.

El castillo de Hyrule que hace tres meses había sido destruido comenzaba recién sus reparaciones, los carpinteros y constructores de la ciudadela se habían ofrecido voluntariamente lo cual le quitaba al rey Daphnes un enorme peso de encima.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa. Bueno, casi todo.

Cuando los ojos violáceos de Aragón se pegaron a las nubes, lo hicieron con una tristeza muy profunda. Había estado ahí todos los días desde hace tres meses y su corazón simple y sencillamente no podía salir de ese letargo tan amargo.

No era como si se hubiera cernido en un ambiente de depresión infinita, aunque ahí en el cementerio todo se sentía nostálgico. El pequeño gimoteo sacó al joven Sabio de sus cavilaciones, y nuevamente esos ojos tristes se posaron sobre su protegida.

Aunque había tratado de ser fuerte, Zelda no podía negar algo que su corazón le imploraba a gritos, desde que Link se había ido se sentía destrozada, y al igual que hace años, instintivamente había ido ahí para pegarse a su tumba. Abrazó a su lobo de piedra y trató de no llorar demasiado, sabía que Link estaba bien, pero su alma lo extrañaba como nunca y su corazón se hacía pedacitos sabiendo que nunca más lo vería.

Un suspiro ahogado provocó que Aragón se virara, a sus espaldas las dos mujeres le dedicaron una mirada tierna.

–¿Qué tal?

–Igual que siempre– susurró.

La reina Zelda desvió un poco la mirada, no podía entender por qué las cosas habían salido de esa manera, su mente recorrió el tiempo, y como si hubiera sido en ese preciso instante, revivió aquella peculiar escena.

La sombra trastabillando a lo lejos, el enorme espíritu de Lanayru emprendiendo vuelo hacia el sur de los territorios. Y después, el repiqueteo de unos pasos cansados saliendo desde la rajadura, Aragón había emergido desde ese sitio, con la princesa Zelda cargando en brazos llorando desconsoladamente, aferrándose a su cuello tratando de no desmoronarse, e Impa completamente desmayada a sus espaldas.

La imagen de esa escena había invadido su memoria durante semanas y semanas. Los ojos más tristes que alguna vez había visto en su vida estaban ahí presentes, con una respiración jadeante y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Ese día, la igual que muchos días extraños dentro de las leyendas, la reina de Hyrule pensó que una nueva página de tragedia se volvería escribir en el libro de la familia real.

Desde entonces el transcurrir de los días se había vuelto monótono, la princesa iba todas las mañanas al cementerio y se quedaba horas y horas abrazada a su lobo de piedra.

–¿Qué tal el rescate?– la voz de él quebró el silencio del ambiente.

–Bien… los arqueólogos de la ciudadela le han dado el gusto bueno, el noventa por ciento de las cosas están en buen estado y solamente tres libros se han dañado irreparablemente, lo que el demonio trató de destruir fue salvado por la naturaleza, que extraño ¿no?

–Al final, todo tiende a volver a su sitio. Parece ser que Makivelo encontró ese lugar buscando la grieta que conectaba los mundos, y también… creyó que arrojando ahí la historia de Hyrule desaparecería de su camino cualquier peligro. Los tesoros de hace trecientos años volverán a casa finalmente y todo gracias a que cayeron en ese extraño agujero, seguramente si el joven Link hubiera prestado atención habría visto que había un sin número de cosas ahí abajo, aunque claro, de lo único que estaba pendiente era de la princesa Zelda.

–A veces pienso… y me da miedo– susurró ella– ya pasaron tres meses pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo ha pasado para mi pequeña, perdió al amor de su vida y no creo que nunca se reponga, Daphnes ha…

Cierto ajetreo interrumpió la conversación, ella se viró de forma molesta y clavó la mirada en el horizonte, un carruaje real se había detenido en la entrada del cementerio, el rey descendió desde adentro, y a pesar de la distancia, la reina Zelda alcanzó a percibir que venía muy bien acompañado.

–Y ahí va de nuevo…

–¿Espantara de nuevo a esos tipos?– preguntó con cierta gracia.

–Lo que menos necesita Zelda ahora es a esos pretendientes vagos– bajó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente– Daphnes cree que si le trae a otro chico ella se repondrá, pero esto no es como comprar dulces o caramelos.

–Sólo está preocupado, ha estado convaleciente durante mucho tiempo, es normal que ahora que puede moverse trate de hacer algo por su hija.

–¿Tú que piensas, pequeño Aragón?

–Yo…

Miró a Impa por largos instantes y de forma graciosa le tapó los oídos con las manos.

–Yo...– volvió a murmurar–… tengo un corazón terco, incluso si perdiera a la persona que amo le sería fiel toda la vida, cada día de mi vida…

**»**Creo que la princesa también es esa clase de persona. Su corazón nunca renunciara a Link aunque él se encuentre lejos.– Impa se movió de forma atolondrada y se libró de las manos de Aragón– Creo alteza, que su intuición es más acertada.

–Entonces iré a espantar a los pretendientes de mi hija.

– ¿Y la princesa?

–Bueno, no sé si alguna vez pueda despegarla de esa efigie.

–Pero ahora que se ha ido el joven Link, ese lobo es lo único que queda– musitó Impa de forma triste.

–Si… y, esto.–Los guardianes de la princesa prestaron atención a la reina. Ella removió unas cuantas veces el contenido de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido– uno de los Arqueólogos me entregó esto, parece ser que no es una pieza común y corriente, tampoco están seguros si pertenece al conjunto de cosas que datan de hace trescientos años, como está hecho completamente de rupia y pequeños metales no han podido autentificar eso, aunque alguna vez escuche que la princesa del Crepúsculo solía cargar a todas partes con una brillante mariposa.

Impa extendió las manos y recibió el objeto, los ojos carmesí se perdieron entre la elaborada figura, cada corte y cada injerto parecían hacer sido hechos con sumo cuidado.

–El collar de la Mariposa– profirió Aragón tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara, se viró de forma indecisa como si de cierta forma le doliera ver el objeto– ¿Por qué?

–_Eh!, no entiendo cómo fue que seccionó un material tan duro._

–_Vaya, vaya, pero si ese es mi pequeño secreto._

–_Pero yo soy un Sabio de la familia real, debería tener el mayor número de conocimientos posibles, me he quedado un poco perplejo así que por eso se lo pregunto._

–_Hmmm_

–_Vamos Señor Héroe, si lo supiera a ciencia cierta podría hacer óculos más sensibles sólo con conseguir el cristal en bruto._

–_No creo que funcione._

–_¿Por qué!?_

–_Porque los óculos son redondos y los tajos de la espada solo son verticales._

–_Eeehhhh! ¡con la espada!_

_Y el joven héroe se había echado reír aquella tarde, Aragón creía que era simplemente imposible, aunque Link nunca le había mentido antes y no tenía por qué hacerlo en aquel entonces. _

Lo recuerdos que guardaba sobre el joven héroe también eran una inmensa carga, aunque su relación siempre hubiera sido respetuosa, para él, Link era más que alguien a quien servir en su destino, era una amigo… uno verdaderamente irremplazable.

Impa despidió a la reina con la mano y después de un rato terminó por posarse al lado de su compañero, sabía bien que las cosas tardarían muchísimo tiempo en calmarse. Link había dejado un hueco en más de una vida, el corazón de la princesa no era el único que se sentía vacío. El joven Sabio que solía reservarse sólo a la Shaikah, había encontrado en el joven héroe un símbolo de admiración desmedida. Y en tanto a ella, lo que más le preocupaba era que Zelda siguiera resistiendo, incluso con la promesa en pie y el juramento de que no se suicidaría, Impa ya no estaba segura de nada.

–Anímate– le susurró mientras lo tomaba por la cintura

Él se viró de forma un poco ausente, aunque al final le regalo una sonrisa. Se había posado a su lado de forma paciente por casi veinte años esperando el día en el que ella lo tomara de esa manera, pero ahora…

Simplemente no podía ser feliz de esa forma.

–¿Qué piensas?

–Pienso en algo que me dijo la diosa… ese día. Lealtad eterna.

–¿Si?

–Me quedare al lado de Zelda, siempre… Y compartiré sus sentimientos, si algún día vuelve a sonreír, entonces, dejare a este corazón libre para hacer lo que desea.

–Entiendo.

–Lo siento…

–Yo también. Pero creo… creo que quiero compartir eso contigo.

–¿Cómo podríamos olvidarlo todo?, Cómo podríamos ser felices sabiendo que ella se quedara sola siempre, pavoneándonos por ahí como si nada importara.

–Ella no lo vería de esa forma.

–Aun así no soy capaz de hacerlo. De besarte de forma apasionada y presumir que te tengo a mi lado. Tal y como ella hubiera deseado tener a su Link siempre.

–Eso sería…

–Egoísta e inmaduro.

Y aunque ambos sabrían lo que vendría aceptaron afrontarlo. Nuevamente Aragón pegó la vista en las nubes y susurró melodías tristes.

–¿Por qué siempre tarareas hacia las nubes, Aragón?

–No lo sé… esta en mi naturaleza.

–Siempre que estas a mi lado, por las noches sueño con nubes.

–Debe ser tu imaginación.

–Debe serlo… ¿Qué hay de las noches de té y lectura?

–Creo que, no importan mucho. Conservémoslas– y aunque ahora sonreía, se seguía sintiendo triste.

**…**

El sonido de unos cascos extraños se cernía a la distancia, el aire primaveral trajo consigo ciertas caricias, y Zelda que había perdido toda su atención en el entorno de pronto levantó la mirada, los curiosos ojos del Link de piedra la miraron con ternura.

–¿Qué haces en el otro lado, Cielo?– susurró mientras sus manos acariciaban la efigie

Aunque Farore le había quitado gran parte de sus recuerdos, todavía había quedado algo… Los sentimientos de Link grabados en su alma, el dolor que había sentido hace trescientos años cuando ella simplemente se despojó de su vida. No quería que Link volviera a sentir eso, aunque ahora ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

–Quería salir del castillo…

**»**Pero solamente para ver tu sonrisa. Porque sabía que me esperabas aquí afuera. Siempre, sin importar que hubiera sol o lluvia, incluso cuando se cernían las tormentas me esperaste aquí parado dedicándome esa sonrisa

**»**Quería aprender magia. Pero solamente porque tus manos se entrelazaban con las mías. Porque a tu modo querías enseñarme muchas cosas, aunque tú mismo fueras un poco torpe para eso

**»**Quería que hiciéramos tantas cosas juntos…Y ahora. Ya no quiero nada. Solamente estar a tu lado, pero no se puede.

Entonces volvió a gimotear de forma bajita. "Quiero estar contigo Link" repetía igual que todas las mañanas. Y a sus espaldas a Impa se le rompía el corazón al escuchar eso.

Nuevamente un viento cálido sopló llevándose cientos de hojas, las florecillas silvestres que habían caído de algunos árboles remolinearon por todo el cementerio, algunas hojas ambarinas cruzaron cerca del patíbulo de los héroes, Zelda alzó la vista y se limpió las lágrimas. Esa sensación de calidez volvía a su memoria a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años. Ahora que lo recordaba, a Link le encantaba manipular el viento de esa manera, le gustaba fundir su esencia con la naturaleza para guiarla a donde él quería.

Entonces, Zelda se preguntó si Link de verdad la estaría observando desde el otro lado, tal vez ese viento cálido y armonioso era su forma de abrazarla y de darle consuelo, irguió una pequeña sonrisa y chocó su frente contra la roca.

–Me quedare a tu lado siempre. Hasta que mi corazón vuelva a encontrarte, hasta que nuestros ojos se crucen de nuevo y nuestros labios repitan nuestro juramento de _"Te amo". _Hasta entonces mi cielo.– musitó despidiéndose de la efigie, era temprano pero había escuchado los cuchicheos de sus acompañantes y sabía que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo, de nuevo terminaría preocupándolos.

No sabía si era su imaginación pero había escuchado cierto respingo detrás de ella, los cascos que había oído a la distancia, se habían detenido de forma abrupta. Era un sonido muy muy extraño, no estaba segura si de verdad era un caballo, y si lo era, seguro seria el caballo más gordo que hubiera visto en su vida.

–A.A...Aaaltaeza, ¡Alteza!

– ¿Qué pasa Aragón?– musitó aletargadamente.

Se levantó despacio y respiró profundo. Nuevamente el viento la acarició de forma insistente como si le suplicara por sí mismo que volteara.

**[***]**

Entonces cuando ya se había vuelto sumamente notorio se obligó a virarse, había algo enorme y blanco moviéndose entre las tumbas de la lejanía, parecía un poco perdido, aunque de un momento a otro tomó dirección hacia el fondo del cementerio. Aragón irguió una ceja y ladeó la cabeza con cierta ternura.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso?

– ¿Qué?

–Eso… no es humano.

Y el sonido de los cascos se volvió sumamente audible, era tan pesado que Aragón desenfundo un florete que había estado cargado desde hacía varios días, sin el joven héroe cerca, alguien tenía que proteger a la princesa cuando estaba fuera del castillo.

Impa tomó posición de batalla y ambos retrocedieron un paso cuando la cosa blanca se internó en la poca floresta que colindaba con el patíbulo de los héroes.

Entonces había sonado algo inesperado, un pequeño grito gracioso seguido de un…

– ¡Ese no es el camino!– clamó una voz, asustada y perpleja.

Impa y Aragón pusieron los ojos como platos cuando el enorme bulbo Blanco salió de entre los arbustos, el jinete del animal le jaló las riendas justo a tiempo para que no aplastara a los pobres ocupantes del cementerio.

El enorme ser rechistó con cierta gracia y su jinete soltó cierto alarido enojado. Cuando Aragón cruzó la vista con el extraño sintió algo sumamente curioso, la imagen de la diosa diciéndole cosas extrañas en el umbral de los mundos volvió de forma instantánea a su cabeza.

– ¡Oye!, ¡Fuera de aquí!– gruñó Impa– ¡Esta parte del cementerio es propiedad de la familia real!– alzó la vista para enfrentar al extraño, pero solamente vio una capucha alborotada.

El pobre chico que estaba encima de la bestia, se acomodó la vestimenta e irguió una sonrisa, lo primero que hizo fue dar un brinco hacia el césped, pero era mucha altura y se tambaleó de forma torpe. Sin saber por qué, el joven sabio dio tres zancadas y lo abrazó antes de que diera de lleno contra el suelo.

–Gracias Aragón– clamó de una forma feliz y boba.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados.

–Esa voz– Impa retrocedió un poco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, creía que se había vuelto loca o que había escuchado mal las palabras.

Aragón siguió mirándolo con ojos perplejos, hasta que su cuerpo lo obedeció nuevamente y sin siquiera pedir permiso le arrebató la vieja capucha de la cabeza.

El otro joven se sacudió de forma graciosa dejando que sus cabellos se alborotaran. Al instante Aragón lo soltó de forma asustada y retrocedió con una cara indescriptible

–A.A..Aaaltaeza, ¡Alteza!– gritó sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras.

A lo lejos, Zelda se levantó con parsimonia, con una porte digna de una verdadera princesa, aunque su mirada no se despegó del piso y caminó sin saber el rumbo, solamente siguió de largo hasta que la cosa blanca llamó su atención de forma muy curiosa.

Solamente una vez en su vida había visto un bulbo, pero no había sido cerca de los territorios centrales de Hyrule. Un poco de lado, estaban sus guardianes dando traspiés en reversa, y dándole la espalda, un curioso pueblerino de cabello alborotado, incluso en esa posición parecía tener una expresión alegre y llena de vida.

Zelda ladeó la cabeza y se acercó sintiendo que su corazón se alborotaba.

– ¡Alteza!– volvió a Clamar Aragón de forma atolondrada.

Y la princesa se acercó aún más para tomar al joven del hombro, ¿Qué tenía de terrorífico, como para que aquellos dos se espantaran?, incluso si lo miraba detenidamente, sólo lograba ver algo que ni ella aceptaba. Se parecía a Link en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero lo había visto tantas veces de reojo en otros chicos, que a esas alturas entendía que su corazoncito herido lo veía y lo buscaba en todas partes.

Cuando lo tocó, su corazón se alboroto de nuevo, él se viró de forma alegre y en menos de un segundo ya le había puesto los brazos en la cintura y había arrellanado su cabeza contra su pecho. Zelda se quedó petrificada ante el atrevimiento, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y descubrió que por primera vez en meses no estaba alucinando.

–L..L..Link…. – el aliento se le cortó al sentir que la apachurraba más y más entre sus brazos.

–Mi princesita hermosa, que bueno que sigues en este mundo, tenía miedo de no llegar pronto. ¡Pero cumpliste tu juramento!

Esperando cualquier cosa, se quedó un poquito pasmado al no recibir ninguna respuesta, la soltó de forma lenta y ella trastabilló de manera torpe para después llevarse las manos a la cara, se había puesto a llorar y a llorar descontroladamente y Link se alborotó de forma torpe ante aquello.

– ¡Que pasa!

– ¡Perdóname!– contestó con el llanto a todo lo que daba

– ¡Eh!

– ¡Es que!... de verdad eres tú.

–Claro que soy yo.

–Eso significa, que me he muerto de forma torpe y descuidada. Seguramente que me dio un paro cardiaco allá en la efigie y ni siquiera me di cuenta…

–¿Qué?

–¿Estamos en el otro lado?– masculló quitándose las manos del rostro. – Todo se ve exactamente igual…

–No estas muerta Zel… y yo tampoco– Clamó mientras la abrazaba nuevamente, Zelda siguió gimoteando hasta que su respiración se calmó completamente.

–Pero entonces… ¿Cómo?– lo toqueteó de pies a cabeza tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica, definitivamente ya no era un espíritu.

–Larga historia…. Laaarga.

–Link… ¿Qué hiciste?

–Salte el umbral sin permiso y me castigaron… y tú hermosa, usaste una magia prohibida que le molesto mucho a Nayru y a Farore, eso fue lo que paso. El orgullo de las Diosas no se mide con nada. Aunque al final no sé si pueda perdonarla, pero por el momento creo que lo dejare pasar de largo. Zel.

– ¿Sí?

–Perdóname por haber tardado demasiado, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado en este mundo, estaba muy preocupado por ti, pero veo que de verdad cumpliste tu juramento.

–Casi…

– ¿Casi?– musitó de forma triste.

–Al inicio no quería, pero después recordé que si hacia una tontería tú te pondrías muy triste, aunque no sabía si mi corazón lo estaba soportando de buena manera. De verdad pensé que me había muerto hace unos momentos.

–Si... lo sé, te ves mal amor.- susurró poniendo sus ojitos tristes.

–Es que no puedo dormir si no estás conmigo, ¿Qué no te lo dije?, mi alma te extraña y no puedo conciliar el sueño.

–Si… Por eso estas aquí… ¿Abrazándome?– Clamó de forma graciosa señalando al lobo de piedra con la mirada. Zelda asintió con la cabeza, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apachurró muy fuerte.

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, se quedaron ahí pegados, hasta que Link comenzó a trastabillar de forma constante y Zelda alzó la vista, pero los ojos de su héroe la miraron con amor infinito como si nada más en el mundo importara, por unos segundos estuvo a punto de preguntarle la cosa más curiosa que se la había ocurrido en la vida, "_¿Farore te hizo un cuerpo nuevo?", _ pero la pregunta se quedó atragantada en su garganta cuando lo observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de algo, la cicatriz en el arco derecho de su ceja seguía ahí. Lo acarició de forma curiosa y Link parpadeó evitando proferir un respingo, la herida era real y evidentemente le dolía, incluso cuando habían pasado meses no parecía haber cicatrizado del todo. Dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de él, para nuevamente inspeccionarlo, tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y un semblante cansado que denotaba que no había estado muy bien en los últimos tiempos, la curiosa vestimenta que llevaba puesta le recordó mucho a la que traía ataviada cuando recién se habían conocido, exceptuando el hecho de que esta estaba completamente rota, le faltaban varios botones a la camisa lo cual permitía que asomara una parte de su pecho, y ahí fue donde Zelda impregnó su mirada, había un tono rosáceo que descuadraba por completo, y con una de sus manos apartó la tela para poder ver más de cerca.

Link soltó una pequeña risita y la miró con ojos juguetones.

Zelda volvió a parpadear de forma confusa, bajo la tela estaba la otra cicatriz, la misma que había descubierto en su pecho cuando aún era un espíritu.

–Estas perpleja y confundida– Clamó el con un tono travieso.

–Más que perpleja…– contestó tratando de que no se le fuera el aire.

Link la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la tumba, con pasos pequeños y cuidadosos.

–No puedes venir a este mundo y ocuparlo con cualquier cuerpo…

– ¿Qué?

–Debes empezar de cero igual que todos, este chico rubio que ves aquí ha estado vagabundeando en este lado cerca de dieciocho años.

Entonces ella lo miró aún más perpleja, estaban por sentarse sobre la tumba cuando ella lo detuvo de forma abrupta.

– ¿Dieciocho años?

–Sí, de hecho es tu gemelo astral en más de una forma, yo..– se viró para tratar de explicarle pero la fuerza en las piernas se le fue completamente, puso los ojos como platos al sentir que se caía, Zelda lo tomó por un brazo, pero como no estaba bien parada terminó yéndose con él hasta el suelo. El árbol de manzanas que había crecido al lado de la tumba del héroe por mucho tiempo recibió a los jóvenes con un pequeño respingo gracioso, en el momento en el que Link se fue de lleno con todo su peso y el de Zelda, un sin número de frutas comenzaron a caerse de las ramas. La princesa soltó un pequeño gritito pero no se lastimo gracias a que Link le cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Normalmente el escenario se hubiera llenado de quejidos pero a Link simplemente le ganó la risa tonta.

–Lo siento– farfulló sobando la cabeza de Zelda.

–¿Estas bien Link?

–Si…– frunció la ceja y miró hacia la copa del árbol– este es el cuerpo del otro Link– soltó sin previo aviso haciendo que el escenario se quedara un poco helado.

–¿El otro Link?

–El otro Link… pero como mi espíritu es más fuerte se ha sobrepuesto al otro, literalmente me siento como un huésped en el que debería de haber sido desde siempre mi hogar, de forma notoria te abras dado cuenta de que no puedo controlarme como quisiera.

–Creo que ahora si ya no entiendo nada.

–No, yo sé que no..– clamó con una sonrisa risueña– pero es una larga, larga historia.

–Tenemos tiempo para eso.

–Sí, pero antes. Hay algo que muero por hacer desde que puse un pie en este lado.

La tomó de forma atrevida por la cintura y con un movimiento ligero le planto un beso verdaderamente apasionado, Zelda le correspondió de la misma manera sintiendo que su corazón se alocaba nuevamente, durante mucho tiempo creyó que solamente había podido darle un verdadero beso en toda su vida, pero ahora estaban ahí completamente pegados, literalmente comiéndose el uno al otro como si en lugar de tres meses hubieran pasado tres siglos.

…

**[***]**

– ¡Zelda, otra vez dejaste que huyera un perfecto candidato!

–¡Silencio, Daphnes!, ¿Qué no sabes leer el corazón de tu propia hija?

–Sí pero… ¿en dónde le encontrare un nuevo novio?– gruñó mientras ambos caminaban lado a lado.

Aragón, Impa y Zelda llevaban demasiado tiempo desaparecidos, el rey confiaba en el buen juicio de los guardianes de su hija, pero en cambio no podía dejar de pensar en la historia que hacía poco le habían narrado, una historia triste que databa de la familia real de hace siglos, tenía miedo como cualquier padre lo hubiera tenido.

Aragón e Impa volvieron de forma tambaleante por uno de los caminos.

– ¡Hey ustedes!, ¡Que hacen aquí!, ¿Y Zelda?, ¡La dejaron sola. Bien saben que ella…!

Impa suspiró de forma pesada dejando que se le saliera por completo el aire.

– ¡Se ha ido con Link!– exclamó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

–Y con el susto que me he pegado– espetó Aragón, todavía no entiendo ni como, pero creo que no podre cenar esta noche.

– ¿Qué?–Los reyes se pusieron pálidos.

– ¿Zelda se ha ido con Link?, ¿Al más allá….?- la voz de la reina sonó temblorosa.

–No, ¡como permitieron que ocurriera!– Clamó el rey de forma desesperada y desconsolada, tomó a Aragón por los hombros y lo zarandeó hasta que el pobre se mareó por completo.

–¡Ay, no!– farfulló Impa soltando una risotada– no está en el más allá mi reina, están allá tirados junto al árbol, del otro lado de la tumba de la efigie.

La Sheikah se quitó de en medio del camino, y la reina vio a lo lejos dos cabecitas rubias muy pegaditas y juntas. Avanzó unos pasos hasta corroborar que era cierto. El suspiro de alivio que salió de su boca se unió al alegre viento primaveral que surcaba en Hyrule aquella mañana, ese viento cálido que amaba seguir la sombra del héroe, para convertirse en sus susurros y sus palabras, y llevar mensajes alegres a su princesa.

**…**

–Eres un cálido Sueño

–Entonces no intentes despertarte, sigue soñando, para que estés siempre conmigo.

Como debió de haber sido siempre desde el momento en el que renacieron en ese mundo.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.~**

**.*.~. *.~**

**.*.~.*.~. *.~**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Si...

Esta es la parte en la que todo mundo dice "WTF"

Jajaja porque realmente no explique nada, lo sé, tranquilos. Lo que sucedió fue que de repente me costo machismo trabajo elegir cuales eran las cosas que quería narrar en el capitulo final y cuales en el **Epilogo**, al final de cuentas y sin mayor remedio uno de los dos tenia que Spoilear un poquito al otro, incluso cuando trate de hacerlo lo menos posible, fue irremediable. Aunque de ser así, creo que al final opte por la mejor secuencia, porque de haber sido de otro modo la primera parte de este capitulo se abría quedado completamente sin sentido.

.

En fin, aunque es el fin, aun no voy a despedirme, **los espero con ganas el miércoles que viene** para finalmente dar desenredo a todos los inconclusos que quedaron a lo largo de esta narrativa.

Aun así, quiero dar las gracias, por haber seguido esta historia de inicio a fin, en todas y cada una de sus partes, y no perder la esperanza de que las cosas terminarían de forma alegre. más allá del final aun quedan cosas interesantes, pero eso es algo que les contare la siguiente semana ;D

**»»»**

por cierto que, para quienes se habían preguntado ¿Qué cosa era lo que había descubierto la reina al final del precipicio?, pues bueno, básicamente lo que brillaba desde el fondo, era precisamente el collar de la Mariposa, ahí abajo estaban todos los libros de la biblioteca y la lira original que había pasado de mano en mano entre las herederas del reino de Hyrule xD. En resumen todo lo que el demonio se había robado


	8. Epilogo

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**..»[_Epilogo_]«..**

**.**

_**Travesía de la Doble Alma**_

**...**

El silencio que se cernía en ese mundo se sentía gélido y cortante, numerosas luminiscencias aparecieron de un momento a otro y la diosa Farore hizo su presencia de forma tangible, su largo cabello verde esmeralda, que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo, se movió de forma caprichosa. Y sus ojos cristalinos y claros se posaron sobre aquella extraña estructura.

Ahí, justo en el centro de esa zona del mundo de los espíritus, se erigía el gran palacio de la Diosa del valor, hecho de un material completamente desconocido para los seres terrenales, resplandecía como una verdadera esmeralda.

Suspiró con mucho fastidio al sentir que el ambiente se crispaba, y que él había aguardado su llegada de forma amenazante.

En el momento en el que se viró, el gruñido del lobo pardo le dio directo en la cara, el fugitivo vestido bajo la piel de la divinidad de Twili acababa de realizar su última desobediencia a lo largo de ese siglo. Justo en el momento en el que la diosa lo había mirado, había saltado de forma colérica para atacarla.

Nunca en el tiempo eterno del transcurrir de la eras se había visto cosa semejante.

Pero la Diosa había aprendido…

Lo había detenido en el preciso instante en el que habían juntado sus miradas, una enorme enredadera de la floresta de aquel mundo había subyugado al lobo a pocos centímetros del rostro de la diosa.

Link se zangoloteó tratado de liberarse, encabritado como nunca antes lo había estado a lo largo de su existencia, le dedicó una mirada asesina a su captora. Nuevamente se miraron durante mucho tiempo de forma gélida y desafiante.

–Eres una calamidad–Bramó mientras lo golpeaba con una de sus manos.

Link sintió el golpe de forma estridente y aulló de dolor cuando su cuerpo entero tocó el piso, abrió los ojos viendo un paisaje completamente borroso, algo se había descuadrado de su sentido lógico, porque ahora permanecía en el piso, pero el lobo seguía sujeto a la enredadera de la diosa.

–Me quedare con esto– Clamó con acento atronador. Y el lobo se volvió una cálida energía que desapareció en el ambiente.

–¡Oye!, ¡eso es mío!– gruñó Link

Pero su lobo había sido confiscado, puso unos ojos tristes y gimoteó tal cual, a pesar de que ya había adoptado su forma hylian.

La diosa se viró dándole la espalda y sin siquiera pensarlo soltó un verdadero resoplido, había dejado que se escapara el aire, su postura tensa desapareció por completo, y la atmósfera cortante del sitio se esfumó como si nada.

–Eres un desastre Link, no creas que te lo devolveré así de fácil, has quebrantado más leyes que cualquier otro ser que haya existido, la deidad de Twili podrá habernos salvado hace algunos siglos, aunque ahora es peligroso dejarla en tus manos, te la devolveré en uno o dos milenios, o cuando me sienta de un humor aceptable.

–Eres un ser horrible– bufó desde el piso– ¿Cómo te atreviste a intentar hacerle eso a mí Zelda?

–Tú eres el ser horrible, Link– susurró mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo, su mirada se desvió hacia su palacio y con pasos lentos avanzó soltando resoplidos– te apetece que ella siga sufriendo por tu egoísmo, ¿Cómo esperas que viva de ese modo?, mejor hubiera sido que perdiera sus recuerdos… aún les queda mucha vida, podían volver a conocerse… y a intentarlo de nuevo–susurró de forma triste.

Link se levantó sintiendo que todo le dolía, había sido una locura tirársele de encima de esa forma, pero se había llenado de rabia al ver lo que ella había intentado. De no ser por Aragón, Zelda habría olvidado todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.

–Y hablando de eso… Sólo espero que el otro Link no se haya muerto. Arrnggg, si de verdad ocurrió, estaremos en un verdadero lio… – musitó de forma inteligible mientras caminaba pensativamente.

–¿El otro Link?– masculló, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y la siguió de forma cautelosa.

Atravesaron las salas del palacio hasta llegar a una estancia gigantesca, el techo exageradamente alto estaba custodiado por un sinfín de pilares, había plantas extrañas en cada esquina y cuadros que retrataban el transcurrir de las eras, colgados a lo largo de los enormes pasillos, en el centro de la habitación había un óculo verdaderamente enorme desde el cual la diosa espiaba el mundo de los mortales. Link gruñó de forma bajita mientras ella se posaba en el centro, justo al lado del óculo había un agujero enorme, Link sabía que conectaba con el otro lado porque varias veces lo había utilizado para llevar su alma hasta el otro mundo, siempre que se podía él y Zelda preferían utilizar ese método, era mucho más seguro, aunque sólo las diosas que custodiaban sus espíritus podían darles el acceso.

Remolineó desde la distancia sin despégale el ojo a la diosa. Ella lo ignoró por completo mientras vertía la magia en el óculo tratando de que le mostrara lo que ella quería.

–Estoy cansada, ¿Crees que porque soy diosa puedo mirarte todo el día dándome vueltas?, estate quieto.

Nuevamente refunfuñó desde la distancia, se sentó detrás de uno de los pilares, pero a los pocos minutos volvió a remolinear de nuevo, quería ver lo que la diosa veía, pero para eso tenía que acercarse.

–¡Quieto!

–Quiero ver a Zel…– soltó en un tono sumamente tierno y triste.

–Después de que me mordiste, debería de castigarte en serio. ¿Piensas que te voy a prestar mi juguete?, Anda, ¡fuera!

Pero Link puso sus ojitos tristes y se sentó ahí a su lado. La diosa no dijo nada durante un buen rato, simplemente siguió observando su óculo de forma penetrante.

El tiempo paso de manera lenta, y después de largo rato Farore se viró discretamente. Link seguía ahí con la carita más triste que ella hubiera visto a lo largo de las eras, apenas si había vuelto al otro lado pero se notaba a kilómetros lo mucho que extrañaba a Zelda.

Nuevamente suspiró con pesadez, tal y como lo había hecho a lo largo de los últimos tres siglos…

–¿Qué pasa con tu boba cara, que no puede ser ignorada por nadie?...

Link se reprimió para no mirarla con recelo y simplemente desvió la mirada. Aunque Farore sabía que no se movería de ahí aunque pasaran años y años.

–A veces te odio tanto…

–Yo sé que me odias, pero por lo menos debiste pensar en Zelda– susurró él tratando de girar sobre su misma lógica. No la entendía y no sabía porque había cambiado tanto.

–Mientras estés conmigo llámala por su nombre.

–A ella le gusta que la llame Zelda, dice que su nombre mortal la hace sentir parte de mi mundo. Yo también la amo más de esa manera, cuando estamos juntos y podemos mirarnos todo el tiempo a los ojos.

–Eres una calamidad para las deidades– gruñó de nuevo.

–Solo para ti, Farore.

–Es porque todo aquel que te conoce te ama. Incluso yo…

–¡Mentira!– bufó de forma ofendida.

–Si no te amara estarías verdaderamente muerto. Aunque tienes razón, no te amo lo suficiente, de ser así, abría descendido al mundo de los mortales de la misma manera… Todo aquel ser que te ha amado de verdad ha sacrificado algo.

Link la miró de forma inquisitiva, la Diosa irguió una ceja y se viró hacia su óculo.

–Antes que él… mi pequeña Hylia… ¿Cómo puede un simple mortal hacer que las deidades renuncien a sí mismas?

–¿Tu pequeña Hylia?– gruñó– Siempre eres tan posesiva con todo, pero ella no te pertenece, antes de que fuera una mortal era una deidad libre… es sólo que tú eres extraña.

–Cierra la boca Link. Creí que era lo único que no podía perdonarte…

–Hablas como si te hubiera quitado otra cosa.

–Me has quitado muchas cosas. De verdad no lo entiendes. ¿Crees que Hylia fue la única que renuncio a su inmortalidad por ti?

–Eh?

–…

El silencio se volvió perpetuo, la diosa movió caprichosamente la mano y bufó varias veces en el silencio como si no pudiera encontrar aquello que buscaba.

–¿La única deidad?– repitió Link…

Entonces recordó algo sumamente curioso.

–Farore…

–¡Qué?– masculló de forma seca, sin siquiera virarse para verlo.

–¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Aragón..?

–¿Aragón?– clamó casi en trance, estaba tan concentrada buscando esa imagen en específico, que por un momento aquel nombre no le sonó a nada en absoluto, era como si le hubieran nombrado a un ser extraño, hasta que por asares del destino a su memoria volvió la imagen de joven Sabio. Algo de eso le molestaba bastante…– "incluso yo siento los rezagos de pisar ese mundo de mortales"– bufó en su fuero interno, nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera del mundo de los espíritus, incluso siendo un ser Supremo, sabía que aquello no le hacía bien a su alma, hasta la torpeza le rebotaba en el óculo, tendría que volver a aclimatarse a su propio cuerpo.

–Sabias que esto pasaría, ¿verdad?

–No puedes saber nada en absoluto… nadie puede, el futuro es caprichoso, aunque podamos mirar un poco hacia adelante, es imposible que sepamos como terminaran las cosas. Es por eso que tenemos a nuestros héroes…

»¡Aunque tú eres un ser caprichoso!, se los dije, pero esas dos nunca me hacen caso. Y la diosa de la sabiduría clama _"Hylia sabe lo que hace" _… ¡Pero no es cierto!, ¿Cómo puede saberlo si es tan joven?

–Ahí vas de nuevo. ¡Posesiva!, nunca me perdonaras que me la haya llevado.

–Como podría perdonarte, ¡Eres una calamidad!, ¿crees que no lo escuche?, El mundo se hundía en el caos y el único mortal que podía hacer algo ¡¿Qué crees lo que dijo?!...

»¡Sus oraciones no vencerán a los demonios…!*****

Link desvió la mirada aunque Farore logró ver bajo su fachada aquella pequeña sonrisa.

–Tsk…todavía te sigues riendo.

–Me tendrás una eternidad cerca, ¿estarás enojada siempre?

Nuevamente lo miró, aunque esta vez con bastante enfado.

–Así se siente que te hieran con algo que verdaderamente duele. La diferencia es, que yo me disculpe antes. Y que tú, no tienes corazón para mis suplicas.

–Eso no cambia las cosas, ¿no sé por qué sigo queriendo a un mortal que no cree en las deidades?, debería de castigarte como se debe, ¿Qué crees que me dolió más, eso, o la mordida que me propinaste?

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces?– espetó con cierto resentimiento.

–Me siento mal… ¡te odio tanto!, porque tú haces que me sienta mal.

Por unos instantes Link vio en sus ojos cierta tristeza. La diosa habló nuevamente, aunque esta vez lo hizo casi entre susurros, como si temiera que sus palabras fueran a volverse reales de nuevo.

–Debíamos cuidar ambos lados, pero nos pareció fácil legar un poco de responsabilidad a los dioses que habían nacido en ese otro tiempo… pero eran jóvenes e inexpertos. También creí que podrían con sus propias tareas, pero me equivoque…

–Ellos no previeron lo que sucedería.

–Cuando me di cuenta, el demonio ya había cruzado, lo último que sentí fue un aliento desgarrante, y cuando te busque, lo peor ya había pasado. Eres mi elegido… pero no he podido cuidarte como debía, e incluso cuando somos deidades estamos obligadas a acatar las leyes de los antiguos, sólo deberíamos permanecer aquí como observadoras, y sólo puedes volver ahí mediante la reencarnación, no es correcto que resucitemos a alguien, va en contra de la naturaleza… el mundo mortal también debe acatar esas leyes.

Nuevamente el silencio se cernió sobre ellos, Link volvió a poner su carita de cachorro, por mucho que estuviera enojado, seguía siendo un alma noble, si la había lastimado en el pasado de verdad que lo sentía, y aunque su parte de Twili hubiera desaparecido seguía siendo perceptivo ante los sentimientos de los demás.

–Estas triste, Farore– pronunció en voz bajita sintiendo que su corazón se volvía pequeñito.

Ella no dijo nada, pero su mirada se suavizó al escuchar su tono.

–"¿Por qué tienes que ser así?...Siempre"… Siempre metiendo la pata hasta cuando no quieres. Te odio.

–Y si me odias ¿Por qué te sientes triste?

–Por eso te odio… porque sólo por ti puedo sentirme triste. Y ahora ya ni siquiera tengo a mi pequeño trovador de nubes…– suspiró de forma acompasada– es cierto, tienes razón, si soy posesiva, sé que es de Hylia.

– ¿Es de Hylia?

–Lo es…

– ¿Qué clase de ser es el que oculta el alma de mi descendiente?... No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Sabías que esto ocurriría?, Lo sabias.

–¡Te he dicho que no se puede!. Fue… fue Din, ella pensó que algo como esto pasaría, después de que se nos colara el demonio a este lado a ella le preocupó que tuvieras un buen acompañante, fue ella quien decidió enviarlo hacia ti desde tu propia línea consanguínea.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque la fe de los mortales si fue predecible, aunque no tuviera magia, la llave seguiría en sus venas.

–Pero las cosas se pusieron feas, ¡Por qué sólo enviaron a Zelda!, yo quería estar a su lado, para cuidarla y protegerla.

–Pero si la cuidaste… Si te lo hubiera preguntado, ¿abrías aceptado?. Bajo tu forma de espíritu tú mismo la cubriste del demonio. Nadie te dijo que hicieras nada, tu sentido de la protección actuó por sí solo. Y tuvimos suerte de así fuera, si no hubieras estado ahí Makivelo la habría matado desde el mismo día en el que nació.

**»**Estas triste Link. Lo sé. Pero eras tú o ella, y yo sé que tú eres más fuerte. Aunque también eres sordo, una vez que te enfadas simplemente te vuelves terco.

– ¿Tenía que cuidar a Zel?– preguntó tratando de armar cabos.

–No sabía si decirte. Din se enojó muchísimo, pero Nayru y yo creímos que las cosas fluirían con más naturalidad si simplemente te dejábamos suelto. Las cosas ocurrieron tal y como pensábamos, la gente dejó de creer y la magia desapareció. Teníamos que encontrar un guía, pero nadie parecía adecuado, entonces simplemente creí que sería fácil ponerte en ese sitio, porque sólo bajo esa forma tú podías conservar tus recuerdos.

**»**¿Creíste que te habías escapado?– preguntó casi de forma graciosa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Literalmente salte la línea sin permiso.

–Sabía que lo harías.

–¿Lo sabias?, ¿Y no hiciste nada?

–Sólo deje que saltaras. Deje que cuidaras a Zelda, y aún más importante, permití que le enseñaras la magia que necesitaría.

–Porque es una ley siempre empezar desde cero… pero ahora ella está sola en el otro mundo.

– ¡No llores!– le gruñó al ver que nuevamente se limpiaba los ojos.

–No me gusta estar solo…– repitió virándose y dándole la espalda.

– ¿Querías que ella tomara tu sitio?

–No…

–Deja de gruñir. Te devolveré al otro lado...

–No quiero… Si renazco ahora, ¡cómo crees que voy a lidiar con mi aspecto!, si antes era difícil estar con Zelda ahora lo sería más, ella será una mujer y yo sólo un niño.

–¿De verdad te preocupa eso?. Menudo lioso. Eres un escandaloso.

– ¡Es porque me tratas mal!– gimoteó deforma bajita.– juegas con mis sentimientos cada vez que puedes. Entiendo mi papel en esta era, ¡Pero por qué tenían que separarnos de esa forma!, ¿Porque Nayru se la llevó tanto tiempo?

–Porque estaba enojada, no puedes castigar a una deidad tan fácilmente Link, Hylia cometió un pecado al suicidarse con magia negra, y ese pecado tenía que pagarse de alguna forma. Pero ella es fuerte en todos los sentidos, lo único que de verdad le duele es no poder estar a tu lado, por eso fue que Nayru la llamó antes de tiempo, lamento que hayas sufrido los efectos colaterales… pero así es como funciona, siempre debemos velar por el equilibrio.

**»**Entonces, el peor castigo para ella fue quedarse lejos esos trecientos años, simplemente pensando "_he dejado a Link solo_".

– ¡Eres cruel!, pudiste habérmelo dicho, creí que algo había salido mal, creí que su alma se había perdido intentando renacer en el otro mundo. Tú no sabes lo que sentí al pensar que la había perdido para siempre.

–También debo disculparme por eso… no somos conscientes del flujo del tiempo, nuestro tiempo es diferente al de las almas mortales. No creí que te sentirías de esa manera, hasta que él se posó justo aquí con esa cara triste…

– ¿Él?

– ¿Qué no te lo dije?, Hylia no es la única deidad que ha renunciado a su inmortalidad por ti.

Link se viró para verla de frente y puso una cara confundida.

–Fue porque estabas aullando, aunque estabas en el umbral él sí pudo escucharte, de repente simplemente dejó de cantar, no suelo poner atención a ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando él dejó de cantarme si me di cuenta, ese día vino hasta la puerta de mi palacio.

**…**

– _¿Qué te pasa?– La Diosa alzó la vista y lo miró de forma confusa._

–_Esta triste…_

– _¿Qué?_

–_Link esta triste, ya casi pasó un siglo y sigue aullando con el corazón roto._

– _¡Un siglo!... ammm. Nayru debe de haberse liado con sus propios sermones. No te preocupes ya se repondrá._

_Pero la otra deidad la miró con ojos acusadores._

– _¿No puedes escucharlo?... está llorando._

–_Sólo vuelve a cantar, ya pronto pasara todo. Si te quedas en silencio de verdad que me deprimo._

– _¿Cómo puedo cantar?, mi amigo sufre…_

–_Vi al demonio moverse, así que él pronto volverá con Hylia. Regresa tu sitio, Narisha._

_Pero el gran espíritu de los Cielos negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se fue volando._

**…**

–Creí que lo dejaría, simplemente se fue, pero permaneció en el silencio, entonces regresó a los pocos días.

**…**

–_Llévame al otro lado._

– _¿Qué?_

–_Quiero ser el guía._

–_Pero tú puedes cruzar cada vez que quieres, ¿Por qué vienes ahora con eso?_

–_Escuche lo que le dijo Nayru a Hylia, mi señora estaba llorando, ¡La enviara al mundo de los mortales sin que antes pueda aclarar las cosas con Link!_

–_Está castigada. Así deben ser las cosas._

–_No me gusta. – gruñó. – Llévame al mundo de los mortales, aún no han encontrado a alguien que ocupe el cuerpo del descendiente, yo quiero ir._

– _¡Que!, ¡renunciaras a tu inmortalidad por esto!, no lo permitiré, si te vas al otro lado terminaras por arruinarte, ¡Que no vez lo que le paso a ella!, también te quedaras atado a ese mundo…_

–_Link me salvo… y yo quiero que mi señora sonría. ¿No quieres llevarme?_

–_Si te vas no me cantaras de nuevo.– rugió y se viró enojada– además aún nos quedan unos años antes de que Hylia se vaya, ya encontraremos a alguien que haga de guía._

–_Eres egoísta. Me voy_

– _¿Te vas?– musitó de forma triste._

–_Le diré a Din que me lleve._

**…**

–Y se fue…

–¡¿Qué?!

–Din estaba enojada porque no le agrada el plan que Nayru y yo habíamos creado. Y cuando Narisha la visitó lo envió al mundo de los mortales, le gruñí durante años pero ella se hizo la sorda, simplemente dijo "_Link debería saberlo_", pero yo no sabía cómo decirte que permanecerías varios años como espíritu.

– ¡Narisha está en el cuerpo de Aragón!

–Si– bufó con un mal humor de perros que se le notaba– y ya no volverá, porque se ha enamorado de la otra alma guía.

Link casi se cae de espaldas, no se imaginaba que su amigo estuviera ahí tan cerca.

–Como es muy diferente a lo que es en su forma hylian su energía también cambio mucho. No pongas esos ojos.

–Vaya… yo…

–Eres una calamidad para las deidades.

–Pero él es muy feliz ahora, volverá a cantar de forma alegre.

–Pero no cantara más para mi… cantara para Impa. Siempre.

–Eres muy egoísta.

– ¡Silencio!–rugió

Se viró de mala gana y nuevamente se internó en su búsqueda.

–Maldito Link hasta las partes más pequeñas de tu espíritu causan dolor de cabeza.

–¡No he hecho nada!

–Este crio… Arggg, ¿¡en dónde se ha metido!?– farfulló inspeccionando el cristal minuciosamente.–ah, ahí está, ¡Que está haciendo ahí!, le dije que se fuera a casa en cuanto nos separáramos.

– ¿A quién buscas?– preguntó Link de forma curiosa– ¿Es el mortal a quien le robaste el cuerpo?

No contestó a la pregunta, parecía extrañada ante la escena que veía a través de su óculo.

–Lanayru– ordenó con voz tajante– ¡Te dije que lo llevaras a casa!

Link logró escuchar el rugido del espíritu a través del cristal de la diosa. Se acercó de forma discreta, tenía curiosidad de saber qué clase de persona era el ser que compartía sus sentimientos, ¿Qué clase de alma podría albergar un corazón tan puro como para asir la espada Maestra?.

–Es un chico joven…– musitó con tristeza al ver que Lanayru se lo llevaba entre las fauces– ¿Qué le paso?

–Es el otro Link. Y tú fuiste lo que le paso.

–¡Oye!, que descaro– refunfuñó– si ibas a crear otro héroe al menos le hubieras puesto su propio nombre.

–Pero ese es tu nombre.– Clamó señalando el óculo de forma casi graciosa.

Link se asomó al tiempo que Lanayru cruzaba volando por una corriente de aire, la capucha del chico salió volando un poco dejando al descubierto su cabeza, Link trastabilló hacia atrás cuando vio literalmente a su reflejo, hylian, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

– ¡Pero, que!

Sus ojos vagabundearon desorbitados ante la imagen, ¡que significaba eso!, ¿acaso era otra mala broma de Farore?

– ¿Qué… que significa esto?– clamó acercándose al óculo nuevamente.

–Lo he dicho claro, ese es el otro Link, el Link que nació junto con la princesa Zelda en esa era.

Casi se hecha a llorar al escuchar aquello. ¿Lo habían reemplazado?, ¿confundirían a Zelda con ese otro ser?... las preguntas dieron vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Ahí estaba la oportunidad para que Zelda fuera feliz en esa vida, pero no quería que ella fuera de otro aunque tuviera su mismo aspecto.

Se dejó caer de forma triste sin decir ni una sola palabra.

– ¿Y ahora qué te pasa Link?...

–El Link que nació junto con la princesa Zelda… para la princesa Zelda…– susurró llevándose las manos a la cara, él quería ser ese Link. La diosa lo escuchó llorar de forma dolida y sin pensarlo demasiado colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

–Levántate y mira…

Después de muchos siglos obedeció una orden, se levantó y miró al otro Link a través del óculo, parecía que de verdad se estaba muriendo como si la energía se le hubiera drenado al límite. Farore hizo un movimiento con la mano para ampliar la imagen en el cristal luminoso.

Durante mucho tiempo Link se observó a sí mismo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, él y el otro Link compartían algo más que el rostro. Se llevó una mano hasta el arco de su ceja y comprobó que ahí seguía la herida, el otro Link tenía un parche justo en ese sitio.

Entonces Farore posó su mano sobre su pecho y con cierta delicadeza corrió la túnica del héroe, la cicatriz que aparentemente había dejado la flecha seguía presente de forma tácita.

– ¿Por qué…?

–Porque de verdad casi te mató un Lizalfos. Link. ¿Cómo puede haber dos seres iguales en este mundo?, solamente si comparten la misma alma.

– ¿La misma alma?

–No sientes que te falta algo…

– ¿Algo…?– resopló y respigó llevándose la una mano a la boca.

Farore asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Pero cuando!?

–Cuando cruzaste el umbral, en ese preciso instante en el que estabas completamente absorto con la llegada de Zelda.

No podía creerlo, pero lo recordaba claramente, en ese preciso instante sintió que algo se había separado desde adentro, que algo se había perdido, pero no podía saber lo que era. Ahora lo sabía, la diosa le había robado una parte de su espíritu.

–Lo tome sin que te dieras cuanta, no podía arriesgarme a que sintieras curiosidad, era peligroso y literalmente lo hubieras arruinado. Necesitaba que permanecieras en esa forma hasta que Zelda aprendiera lo que necesitaba, y mientras tanto esa otra parte de tu alma viviría su propia vida.

–Pero entonces… ¡Por qué!, ¡él era ese horrible miedo que sentía en Ordon!

–Así es. Ya te has dado cuanta, tu parte Twili fue la culpable de eso, porque la naturaleza del lobo es ir de un lado a otro de forma libre. Escucha Link, es tu cuerpo, sin importar cuantos años hayan pasado reconocería a tu espíritu, el lobo que yacía en tu interior sintió miedo, sabía que si te acercabas terminaría por engullirte y no quería quedar encerrado.

– ¿Engullirme?

–Necesitaba que tuvieras la mayor parte de tus recuerdos, por eso la fracción de tu alma que tome es muy pequeña, ese cuerpo se siente incompleto y está reclamando que regreses a su lado. Tenía planeado decírtelo hace tiempo, pero te asustaste y malinterpretaste las cosas. Debiste haber regresado en el instante en el que te llame de vuelta, abrías peleado junto a Zelda con menores riegos.

– ¿¡Con eso!?– gruñó al ver al pobre chico que agonizaba en las fauces de Lanayru.

–Sólo calculé energía para dieciocho años, la pequeña parte que tome de tu espíritu sólo le ha servido para mantenerlo con vida, digamos que literalmente no tiene personalidad, aunque comparte muchas cosas contigo. Pero ya no es suficiente, su energía espiritual se ha agotado. Tal vez incluso tú te diste cuenta, la verdad es que casi lo has matado al hacer el contrato del Kai.

– ¡Que!

–Cuando el tiempo llego a su límite comenzó a llamarte desde la lejanía, los recuerdos que crees perdidos no los tengo yo, la otra parte de tu espíritu es la que los ha llamado, es como un instinto de auto protección, aunque no te dieras cuanta poco a poco te estaba robando la energía para poder mantenerse. Pero cuando Hylia completó el contrato la conexión que había entre las dos partes de tu alma se rompió de forma brusca, entonces el cuerpo que alberga la otra parte de tu alma comenzó a intercalar conciencias con mayor frecuencia tratando de que lo escucharas.

–Intercalar conciencias… ¡Entonces, esos no eran sueños!

–No, no lo eran. Y además todo lo que le pasa al otro Link se refleja en ambas partes del espíritu.

–Creí que algo extraño había pasado porque la cicatriz no apareció en donde Zelda me había atinado, y además, se sentía como una magia externa y diferente.

–Fue una casualidad… el hecho de que aquellos dos eventos hubieran ocurrido al mismo tiempo fue lo que te dejo confundido, pero si no hubieras estado tonteando con Hylia, de igual forma habría ocurrido.

– ¡Oye!– gruñó de forma ofendida. – ¿qué hay del guijarro?

–Nunca te descalabraste con eso. Tenías razón, si fue una maza. Las idas que Makivelo estuvo fuera, fueron con un único propósito.

– ¿Si?

–Uno de sus espías te vio…

–Y el demonio salió del castillo para ir a matarme– clamó sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba.

–Si–la mirada de la Diosa se perdió en el cristal de forma penetrante, también había sentido cierto escalofrió.

Las palabras de Makivelo cobraron vida en ese instante.

"_No…imposible, estas… estas muerto ¡acabo de matarte!"_

Pero no se refería a lo que acontecido hace trescientos años, él hablaba de ese preciso momento.

–Te salve de ahogarte Link…

–Eh?– la voz de la diosa Farore había aparecido después de tanto silencio que en ese instante no pareció entenderla.

–Los Bokoblins intentaron asesinarte y después de golpearte te lanzaron al rio, Farone escuchó mi llamado y me ayudo a sacarte del agua. Pero entonces supe que ya no tendría tiempo.

–Y fuiste al mundo de los mortales– añadió él sintiéndose muy avergonzado, de verdad que había metido la pata sin conocer las intenciones de la Diosa.

–El otro Link tenía mucho miedo, pero al igual que tú, su corazón fue más fuerte que su cabeza. ¿Sabes qué fue lo curioso?

–No tengo idea. Antes dijiste que compartíamos un mismo deseo, pero no sé si eso es posible, si también soy yo, no hay forma de que me hubiera enamorado de otra persona.

–Esa es la cosa curiosa. Algo no previsto que terminó por salvar a Hyrule en esta era. Mientras ustedes dos cambiaron conciencias, el otro Link también conoció a Zelda. El muy inocentón se enamoró de ella en _"sueños"_, cuando le dije que estaba en peligro me ofreció su cuerpo sin dudarlo, le advertí que sería un viaje duro y peligroso, pero de igual forma aceptó sin siquiera pensarlo, a pesar de que últimamente había estado muy enfermo y su cuerpo ya casi no le respondía.

Link parpadeó de forma curiosa, buscó al otro Link pero ya no pudo encontrarlo, el óculo de alguna forma se veía diferente, como si el tiempo hubiera pasado sin que se diera cuenta.

–No puedo dejarte aquí Link… sin ti, el cuerpo que tú mismo guardaste morirá.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo diste en el Umbral?

–Quería que antes vinieras a este sitio… hay cosas que no puedes llevar al otro lado, los recuerdos de tus vidas pasadas son un peso abrumador en el mundo de los mortales, antes estuvimos bien porque de alguna forma llene con mi esencia la parte que le faltaba a tu alma, pero si no hubiera estado ahí, tu propio cuerpo te habría atrapado, no sé si después de eso te habrías vuelto loco.

–Es probable– musitó virando el rostro, cierto rastro de vergüenza quedaba ahí plasmado, aunque después suspiró y la volvió a mirar de frente.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada de forma curiosa, hasta que Farore apartó la vista y la fijó en el cristal brillante.

– ¿Volveré con Zel?

– ¿Eso es lo que deseas…?

–Sí. Es lo único que deseo.

–Entonces, no deberías seguir hablando– susurró. Tocó el cristal y la imagen de Zelda apareció de inmediato.

Los ojitos de Link brillaron de alegría, aunque después se volvieron tristes al ver que Zelda lloraba, aunque Aragón e Impa permanecían a su lado, ella se sentía desconsoladamente sola. La vio abrazar al lobo de piedra y sintió que su corazón se partía en pedacitos.

–Zel…– se acercó al cristal dando pasos tambaleantes hasta que su cabeza literalmente choco contra el óculo.

–Si no quieres que el tiempo pase debes irte.

Entonces Link notó las flores en el cementerio y se desconcertó mucho, se suponía que recién había llegado el invierno, no debería de haber floresta.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?– masculló sintiendo que el aire se le iba.

–Veintitrés años y medio.

– ¡Que!

La Diosa se echó a reír ante su inocencia.

–Era broma, retrasado, ¿Acaso ves que ella haya envejecido?, de verdad que eres tonto.

– ¡No soy tonto!, Mi _"corazoncito"_ siempre es preciosa…– susurró con una voz llena de amor descontenido

–Sí, ¡Anda!– farfulló– en realidad solo han pasado dos meses, ahora lo entiendes– su voz se suavizó mientras también posaba su vista en Zelda– no debes enojarte con ella, nunca quiso dejarte trescientos años, pero seguro que no puso zafarse de los regaños de Nayru, mientras hablas conmigo el tiempo también pasa de forma distinta. Pero no es tan mala como parece, hace mucho cuando fue necesario dejarte en el bosque, ella se llevó a Zelda para que no te extrañara tanto.

–Entonces ¿ella no se sintió de la misma forma que yo?

–No, tranquilo, ella no se quedó sola. ¿Has dejado de estar molesto?

–Más o menos. Aun pienso… que me habría gustado conocer a Will y pasar tiempo como familia. Es el único hijo que he tenido y no pude disfrutarlo.

La Diosa nuevamente se echó a reír.

–Eso crees Link. Creo que es hora de confesarte un secreto.

– ¿Si?

–La sangre de los héroes ha rondado el por el mundo desde hace miles de años. Pero… te sentirías triste recordando a tu familia, Will no es el único hijo que has tenido, pero por ahora es del único que recuerdas su existencia.

– ¿Qué?

–El recuerdo de sus descendientes es lo único que no podemos dejarles, incluso aquí en el mundo de los espíritus. Los extrañarían demasiado, son sus hijos después de todo, pero cada alma tiene un destino. Es cruel cuando te lo digo de esta manera, pero lo hacemos para que no sufran– le dijo mientras poco a poco lo arreaba hasta el agujero que conectaba los mundos.

El óculo cambió de imagen y mostró una noche estrellada, el otro Link parecía triste mirando el firmamento, se había sentado ahí de forma nostálgica preguntándose ¿Cómo estaría el amor de su vida?, la había conocido en "sueños" y no sabía cómo ir a buscarla. Gracias a la estricta vigilancia de Lanayru no había podido hablarle después de desaparecer al demonio. Eso lo tenía sumamente preocupado.

–Aunque sea primavera puedes morirte de frío, ¡eres un crio problemático!

Link irguió una sonrisa.

–Lo seguiré siendo– clamó al tiempo que Farore lo rodeaba con su energía, la misma magia que había utilizado para quitarle sus recuerdos a Zelda. – ¿Qué tanto podre recordar una vez que esté en el otro lado?

–No te preocupes, sabrás encontrar el camino, pero hay otra razón por la que no te devolví tu cuerpo antes.

– ¿Si?

–Dejare que lo averigües tú mismo– irguió una sonrisa malvada y sin escrúpulo alguno lo empujó al agujero.

El grito de Link se escuchó en todo el palacio pero ella sólo movió la cabeza con gracia.

–¡Esa es mi venganza!, – le gritó –por haberme mordido.

– ¡Farore!– fue su último grito antes de que su voz se perdiera mientras viajaba al otro lado.

–Menudo tonto. De verdad que te darás cuenta, si te hubiera dado tu cuerpo de nada habría servido, tardara un tiempo antes de que las dos partes de tu alma se vuelvan una. Y creo que los recuerdos de la parte más débil podrían bloquearse durante un tiempo– y aunque ya había cruzado logró escucharla con precisos detalles.

Una risita sonó desde el fondo del palacio y un aura cerúlea invadió el ambiente.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí Nayru?

–Viendo como haces rabietas. ¿Por qué simplemente no creas otro trovador de nubes?

– ¿Crees que es así de fácil?– bufó de forma pesada y quejumbrosa.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Cuatro dragones, ¡Dijimos, Cuatro dragones!

–Pero Hylia actuó como ella quería, ¿no?, Bueno dijo que de esa forma cantaría más bonito, y fue cierto.

–Sólo desde su mente atolondrada pueden salir cosas tan maravillosas.

–No sufras. Algún día podrás hacer uno que solo a ti te quiera.

**[***]...~*~…[***]**

El viento sobre su cabeza remolineó de forma insistente…

Abrió los ojos con una pesadez extrema, de alguna forma se sentía débil…

Las estrellas en el firmamento lucían de una forma verdaderamente hermosa, aunque hacía frío y tiritó al sentir el viento. Cuando su mano se posó sobre el césped no puedo evitar sonreír con alegría.

¡Estaba vivo!, ¡de verdad estaba vivo!

Aunque las palabras de la Diosa seguían en su cabeza, paseandose de forma descarada como si no hubiera espacio para otra cosa en su mente confundida. Su cabeza se quedó ahí estancada, no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido en esa vida, lo cual significaba que la parte dominante de su espíritu había subyugado a la pequeña parte de su alma que hasta el momento había habitado ese cuerpo. Tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que no podía explicar.

Las memorias de ese tiempo aún permanecían ilesas, pero todo lo demás había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, los recuerdos de todas la veces en las que hablo con Zelda de acerca de sus vidas pasadas, ahora parecían tener un dialogo vacío. Incluso las cosas que habían sucedido hace trescientos años se habían esfumado del mapa.

Tenía una vaga idea de todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque ahora veía su vida como un rompecabezas con muchos agujeros.

–"Levántate"– ordenó, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, la conexión estaba desfigurada y tardó cerca de media hora para poder erguirse de forma correcta.

Ahora entendía porque Farore se había retenido. Si le hubiera devuelto su cuerpo en aquel instante, de verdad que no habría servido de nada, el demonio se habría aprovechado de eso y lo habría matado.

–Epona…

La llamó de forma instintiva, y una curiosa y pequeña sombra salió de la nada, los cascos de la potranca se amortiguaron con el césped, y cuando llegó hasta Link le dio un cabezazo de forma cariñosa.

–Auch… –bufó, pero los ojos de la potranca lo miraban de forma traviesa– ¿Por qué eres tan pequeña?

Evidentemente no contestó, Link también se preguntó ¿por qué le había hablado de esa forma?, hasta que comprendió que había estado demasiado tiempo unido al lobo, tal vez si le hubiera hablado a Kelpie, él habría respondido, tal y como lo había hecho los últimos dos años.

Aun así, se aferró a la crin de la potranca y esta lo llevó de forma instintiva, literalmente lo arrastró hasta que llegaron al final del camino, había una cerca altísima, y cuando Link ladeó los ojos descubrió que estaba dentro de un pequeño circuito de entrenamiento.

– ¿Cómo me metí en este sitio?

Como no podía recordarlo literalmente se arrastró por la parte baja, Epona ladeó la cabeza.

–No puedes venir… lo siento.

Relinchó de forma triste y dio vueltitas en su sitio.

–Zelda esta triste y tengo miedo que haga una locura, debo irme… no sé si tengo alguien de quien despedirme aquí en Ordon, pero en cuanto me recupere un poco volveré por ti pequeña. Lo prometo.

Y de esa forma se embarcó en un nuevo viaje.

Un viaje que lo llevaría hasta la felicidad que buscaba, hasta el Hyrule que tanto amaba y hasta su princesa que lo extrañaba con desvelo.

**[***]**

Esa mañana una silueta apareció de forma tambaleante sobre el camino. El joven Braulio, hijo de pastores, que regresaba desde la ciudadela después de haber canjeado su leche de cabra por mercancías útiles, avistó al extraño ser que se aproximaba desde las lejanías.

– ¿Qué es eso?– susurró cubriéndose la vista de los brillantes rayos solares.

Su carreta tirada por dos Bulbos enormes y blancos aminoró el paso de forma inmediata.

–Eh?– la vocecita que salió desde la parte del fondo parecía confundida. Un joven llamado Shad estudioso de las antiguas culturas hylians había pedido un aventón a mitad del camino, iba de camino a las tierras externas de Ordon en donde recientemente se habían descubierto algunas ruinas antiguas.

–Allá en la lejanía.

–Mmm, parece una persona.

– ¿Seguro, joven Shad?

–Sí

Los bulbos resoplaron de forma graciosa y se detuvieron justo en frente del individuo, el pobre Link que recién salía de los bosques de Farone traía encima una pinta terrible, llevaba encima una madera a modo de bastón con la cual se ayudaba caminar un poco más rápido.

Los jóvenes que estaban sobre la carreta se quedaron un poco perplejos, no parecía que los hubiera visto, a pesar de que estaban literalmente delante de sus narices, los ojos del muchacho parecían perdidos en la lejanía como si tratara de ver algo que se situaba muy lejos de su alcance, no fue consiente de la existencia de la carreta hasta que literalmente choco contra una de las enormes cabezas blancas.

– ¿Link?–EL joven Braulio puso una cara perpleja al verlo solo y tan lejos de Ordon.

Entonces Link levantó la vista, lo habían llamado por su nombre, pero aquel hombre ahora para él era un desconocido, su vista descendió hasta la carreta, estaba pintada con los colores de Ordon por lo que intuyó que era algún habitante del pueblo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Tengo que irme…– susurró de forma cansada– tengo que encontrarla…

Abandonó el camino para rodear la carreta y siguió caminando de forma muy lenta. Braulio lo miró de forma curiosa, hasta que los bulbos resoplaron de forma impaciente tratando de emprender de nuevo el camino.

–Hey!, ¡No te alejes demasiado!, si te pierdes de nuevo se pondrán como locos.

Pero Link ya no lo escuchaba, siguió caminando como en estado de trance y Braulio simplemente resopló y azuzó a sus bestias.

–No parece haberte escuchado…– masculló Shad una vez que la carreta se puso en movimiento.

–Quizás… pero no sé qué piensa ese chico, es muy extraño, sólo Ilia sabe hablarle y entenderlo… bueno, eso creo.

– ¿Extraño?

–Parece ser autista, solamente sabe decir sí o no, y se queda mucho rato mirando el cielo.

–No…

–Eh?

–No creo que sea autista, esos ojos tenían una expresión muy pesada. Tal vez simplemente sea callado.

–Hmmm, no lo sé.

Y la carreta siguió su camino, dejando de lado a Link quien proseguía su arduo viaje.

**…**

Cuando la noche cayó la pradera de Hyrule parecía aún más inmensa, Link miró el cielo tratando de orientarse, pero su mente estaba confundida, y durante mucho tiempo se quedó varado en ese lugar tan amplio, sin sus recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas no sabía cuál era exactamente el camino, extrañaba mucho su lado de Lobo, por alguna razón el mundo se veía sumamente diferente con los ojos del Twili, los olores y los sonidos formaban parte del paisaje, pero ahora que sólo era un hylian muchas de las señales que solía reconocer habían desparecido.

Suspiró de forma triste y se tambaleó sobre su bastoncillo. Entonces escuchó el sonido de unos cascos, una tenue luz bailaba sus espaldas y se viró para encontrarse de frente con esos invitados inesperados.

–Ohhhh, ¡alto!– rechistó Shad desde la cima de su montura, el curioso bulbo blanco bufó con algo de pereza.

Link retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero el joven Shad le sonrió y lo saludo con una mano.

–Hola.

–Ho.. hola

– ¿Qué te pasa?, aun no llegas a tu destino– Clamó de forma confusa, se viró a sus espaldas y frunció el ceño– Vaya… no has avanzado casi nada.

–No… – musitó de forma triste antes de dejarse caer de forma cansada al piso– pero… ¿Nos vimos antes?

–Nos vimos esta mañana.

–Oh… lo siento. Estaba distraído.

– ¿Estas bien?– le preguntó mientras descendía del bulbo.

–Me siento tan inútil… ojala pudiera seguir corriendo a cuatro patas, aunque ahora que soy humano seguramente volvería a ser muy doloroso.

–Eh?

–No, nada…

–Braulio dijo que eras,…. ¿extraño…?

–Hummm…– gruñó, aunque más que un respingo aquello sonaba como un susurró cansado. Shad soltó una risita y de forma ágil armó un pequeño campamento, Link suspiró con cierta alegría cuando su improvisado compañero le dio vida una pequeña fogata y lo invitó a que cenaran juntos.

– ¿Parece que la has pasado mal?

–He perdido parte de mi memoria, intente cortar camino por el bosque, pero me caí de forma torpe en todas las trampas que habían puesto para los bulbos salvajes…

Shad nuevamente se rio de forma tierna mientras Link le narraba su pequeño y destartalado periplo, "has tenido mala suerte" le dijo con cierta gracia, le paso un tazón de comida y lo miró quedarse pensativo ante el alimento.

Literalmente sería la primera vez que probaría bocado desde hace trescientos años, sorbió un trago y se perdió por completo entre las sensaciones que producía, el hambre y el cansancio que había sentido durante los últimos días menguó un poco y eso lo hizo sentir alegre.

– ¿De verdad estas bien?...– preguntó Shad de nuevo cuando vio a su compañero limpiarse las lágrimas.

–Si… gracias. Había olvidado por completo como se sentía, desde que me desperté había sentido hambre, pero he estado tan preocupado que en lo que menos pensé fue en calmarla.

– ¿Preocupado, Link?

–Tengo que llegar a Hyrule.

–Bueno, no llegaras si te desplomas del cansancio.

–Cierto– musitó con voz adormilada, parpadeó de forma cansada y literalmente se echó a dormir sobre el piso.

Shad lo miró con cierta tristeza.

– ¿Por qué tendrá tanta prisa?–algo en el semblante del joven campesino le decía que esa urgencia tenía motivos muy profundos.

**…**

Cuando la mañana llegó Link se sintió un poco más estable, estiró los músculos y dio una pequeña vuelta, su cuerpo comenzaba a acoplarse a él mismo aunque todavía daba traspiés y supusó que sería otro día de viaje agotador y lento.

Shad se levantó a tiempo para poder despedirlo.

–Ven conmigo, también voy a Hyrule, aunque antes debo pasar por Kakariko, ayer recogí algunos planos en Ordon y hoy me veré con un colega en la villa, después de eso iremos directo a la ciudadela.

–Gracias Shad, pero no puedo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara eso?

–Algunos días, tengo que buscar otros documentos.

–Hmmm. Creo que iré caminando.

–Dime Link, ¿A dónde te diriges?

–Directo al Castillo.

–Entonces llévate a Niebla, es terca pero es una buena montura.

–Eh?

– ¿Estarás en el castillo?, entonces más tarde puedo pasar a recogerla.

–Pero…

–Llévala, Kakariko está más cerca de este punto, si camino media hora fácilmente llego.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?... podría mentirte y perderías tu montura.

–Sé que no lo haces, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Ayer dijiste que estabas preocupado y también susurraste que tenías que encontrarla, siento que hay alguien que te espera y también debe estar preocupada.

–Si…

–Entonces, nos veremos de nuevo.

–Tenlo por seguro. No olvidare esto.

–No lo harás. Braulio me vendió su bulbo así que puedo usarla como me venga en gana, aun así, no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderla. – Le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a montar con cuidado. –Si la palmeas caminara con paso constante, ten cuidado de no hacerla correr porque luego se emociona, podrías terminar al otro lado del mundo, así que ten cuidado.

–Lo tendré.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa, Link lo miró desaparecer por otro camino, y después de un rato irguió una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias Farore… sé que debes de estarte riendo de mi torpeza en estos momentos. Aun así, has enviado a alguien para que me ayude…

**»**Algún día volveré para decírtelo de frente.

**[***]...~*~…[***]**

**…**

Y así fue como volvió a casa…

Zelda dio un respingo y miró a Niebla desde lo lejos.

– ¡Te montaste en esa cosa sin saber cómo manejarla!

–Si… que locura. Fue mansa la mayor parte del camino, pero cuando atravesamos la ciudadela se asustó un poco.

– ¡Link!

–Tranquila, no creo que hubiera muerto de haberme caído.

–Eres un tonto.

–Sí. Es porque te amo. Debiste ver las tonterías que hice en el bosque…

– ¿Pero entonces, tu memoria esta en blanco?

–Más o menos, únicamente recuerdo las cosas de este tiempo, desde el momento en el que me escabullí al Umbral para esperarte sobre mi tumba.

– ¿Estas bien así?– musitó con tristeza, sabía que Link atesoraba con cariño desmedido los recuerdos de sus otras vidas, especialmente de la que había tenido hace trescientos años.

–Sí. Porque ahora estamos juntos, y porque a partir de hoy crearemos nuevos recuerdos.

Nuevamente lo atrapó por el cuello y lo llenó de besos tiernos, cuatro figuritas que miraban desde la distancia se rieron de forma graciosa.

–Encontré al nuevo novio– Clamó la reina de forma feliz, apuntando a su futuro yerno.

–Pero no es de la realeza– añadió el rey de forma celosa porque él quería ser quien le llevara nuevamente la felicidad a su hija.

–Si lo es…– musitó Aragón de forma traviesa, porque todos los héroes han sido parte de la historia de este reino.

–Vaya– gruñó el soberano de forma atolondrada. La reina lo empujó de forma tierna invitándolo a que volvieran al castillo.

–Sabes una cosa Aragón…

–Dime Impa.

–Ese Árbol y esa tumba, han sido testigos de algo realmente maravilloso, cuando pasen los años volverán aquí y seguro se sentaran es ese mismo sitio, recordando las cosas que han sucedido y planeado más aventuras para el futuro.

–Si….

Pero entonces puso una cara graciosa, juntó las cejas y pareció meditarlo demasiado.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

–Bueno…

– ¿Si?

–Es que… Puede sonar tonto pero, ahora que lo pienso… ¿De dónde salió ese árbol?, no tenemos cerca ningún otro árbol de manzanas.

–Eh?

–….?

–No tengo idea. Ahora que lo dices creo que siempre había estado ahí desde el comienzo.

–Entonces, ese, es otro misterio

**…**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**N.A.: ***Respectivo a una de las partes del Manga de Skyward, en la que Link le grita precisamente eso a sus hombres "Sus oraciones no vencerán a los demonios", literalmente hace alusión en que no dejen todo a manos de los Dioses y que solo confíen en su propia fuerza, o en otras palabras los "Dioses no los escuchan, deben salvarse por sus propias manos", el dato curioso es que antes de esto Hylia ya había hecho su aparición.

_***El verdadero misterio no es ¿De donde salio ese Árbol? El verdadero misterio radica en que sea un Árbol de Manzanas, en que haya vivido cerca de 300 años y aun más, el simple hecho de que siga dando Frutas xD**_

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

Antes que nada, jeje *risita nerviosa*, quiero felicitar a _**yourdeathangel91**_ por completar de una forma asombrosa el inmenso rompecabezas que se formó a lo largo de esta narrativa.

Y bueno, si de pronto sintieron que en el final de los finales se había creado una tangente nueva, es porque lo hice a propósito, a lo mejor soy vaga y de repente hay cierta cuestión que a lo mejor sólo he comentado por PM a algunas personas (sinceramente no lo recuerdo), pero la noticia es que esta historia contara con un conjuto de Extras. Este Epilogo también fue el puente entre esta historia y esos extras que publicare más adelante.

.

* * *

**[***]...~*~…[***]**

Y ahora como buena debatiente, aquí están los puntos importantes que rigieron al Kai desde el inicio, felicidades para quienes lograron encontrarlos por su cuenta.

* * *

1.- **"Me ofendes tanto, no Soy un fantasma, Soy un espíritu"**

*Una de las frases recurrentes de Link, ¿Por qué nuestro héroe odia tanto que lo confundan con un fantasma?

Bueno la respuesta estuvo en la primera parte del capítulo 5 "Crónicas del Demonio". Mientras Link fue un fantasma inevitablemente se perdió entre sus lamentos, la atadura que creo en el mundo terrenal no le permitió que pudiera ayudar a Zelda, este triste suceso se desencadeno en otro aún más trágico, Link lo recuerda con una claridad asombrosa y por eso mismo refunfuña tanto cada vez que alguien lo confunde.

**/**/**

2.- **"Yo sé que tú eres más fuerte. Aunque también eres sordo, una vez que te enfadas simplemente te vuelves terco"**

¿Por qué la Diosa Farore no pudo confesarle a Link la verdad de buena manera?

Una vez que Link se escapó hacia el Umbral, el rezago de resentimiento que guardaba en su alma lo volvió completamente sordo a la voz de la Diosa, solamente en su forma de Lobo lograba escuchar ciertos susurros "Regresa", "Vuelve al lugar al que perteneces", pero Link no entendía esas frases fuera de contexto, creyó que Farore lo castigaría y lo encerraría en el otro mundo, por eso se asustó e instintivamente bloqueó cualquier clase de comunicación que pudiera existir entre ellos.

* Solamente aquellos que están dispuestos a escuchar a los dioses tienen derecho a saber una Verdad Relativa, incluso la parte del espíritu Hylia que dormía en Zelda fue afectada por este principio.

**/***/**

3.- **"sabía que si te acercabas terminaría por engullirte y no quería quedar encerrado."**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-No… no quiero ir a Ordon, me da miedo- susurró mientras viraba la mirada, sin pensarlo demasiado tomó su forma de lobo y se alejó un poco del sitio.

-¿Por qué, Link?

-No sé- musitó de forma triste

-¿No sabes?, ¿solamente es ese sentimiento?

-Sí, pero. Es muy fuerte. Esta forma de Lobo no puede mentirme Zelda, sé que si voy ahí ocurrirá algo malo.

««««««««««««««««««

... ocurrirá algo malo.

El instinto de Link tenia razón. Tal y como dijo la Diosa, permanecer como mortal con todos sus recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas lo hubiera vuelto loco

En el penúltimo capitulo vimos que Zelda recupero ciertas memorias, aunque solamente eran fragmentos, eso basto para dejarla paralizada y en estado de trance por largos, largos minutos. En el caso de Link, no hubiera tenido tanta suerte dado que cargaba con todo el bagaje que había adquirido desde la primera era, incluso antes, cuando conoció a su amada Hylia.

**/****/**

4**.- "¡Narisha está en el cuerpo de Aragón!"**

jajaja, de verdad me pregunto si alguien alguna vez adivino eso, ahora saben porque Impa sueña con las nubes y también porque de repente le parecia escuchar ciertas melodías.

En el capítulo 5 de la parte 5 xD "Un viaje en busca de la Felicidad" se narra la reacción que tuvo nuestro joven adivino al estar cerca del libro que había escritó Link, también es ahí en donde di la pista fuerte de su identidad, ya que él fue quien finalmente resolvió el acertijo que había dejado Zelda hace trescientos años

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-¡Aragón!

-Si señor héroe- apuntó de forma atenta y leal colocándose a su lado.

-¿Cuál es el lugar en el que los tres dragones cantan?,

-En el cumulo de nubes, en los dominios de la antiquísima Altarea- respondió de forma suelta sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y después abrió los ojos como platos, ¡de donde rayos había sacado eso!

Link también puso los ojos como platos, algo muy dentro de sus recuerdos se removió de forma insistente.

««««««««««««««««««

*(Básicamente el Lobo forma parte de la gama de Deidades, aunque en este caso al igual que Narisha forma parte de las deidades menores)

**/*****/**

5**.-"Te necesitaba, y por eso te llame a mi lado"**

Aunque tal vez nadie lo sepa "Kai" nació para ser un fic que nos narra el lado más egoísta de nuestra naturaleza, porque el amor más puro es el amor que es egoísta

El amor que te satisface al ver a la persona que amas ser feliz también es un amor egoísta, aunque de vez en cuando se presenta en más de una forma, Link terminó por mostrar ese amor en casi todas esas formas jajaja

*****Al inicio cuando la llamó a su lado sin importar las consecuencias.

*****Después, cuando sintió que lo mejor era apartarse de su lado, y se confinó así mismo a existir bajo su forma de Lobo.

***** Al final hay una frase que puse y que dice así;

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"vive siempre con alegría… vive para mí y solo para mi"- pero el pensamiento se quedó muerto en su mente, ahogado por la sensatez y atado por un amor que había dejado de ser egoísta.

««««««««««««««««««

Un amor que había dejado de ser egoísta, en realidad no era cierto, el egoísmo seguía ahí presente, aunque Link ya lo había entendido de otra forma y lo había vuelto de cierta manera un egoísmo completamente sano.

**.**

**..**

Y bueno con esto cierro. :)

Tal vez notaron que hay un **"Extra",** por favor pasen a leerlo es importante :D


	9. Extra y

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.»»[*Extra*]««.**

.

.

_Carraspeó de una forma curiosa…_

_Nunca lo había escuchado de esa forma…_

_Desde el incidente con el consejo…_

–…

–_Sir Link_

–_Alteza_

–_Suéltelo ya… me pone nerviosa_

– _¿Más nerviosa?_

– _¿Por qué estamos en este sitio?_

–_Porque solo aquí podemos estar completamente solos._

_Y entonces el viento sopló de forma confortante, llevando consigo cientos y cientos de hojas y flores, el patíbulo de los héroes parecía sumamente alegre mientras el primer caballero y la reina miraban el cielo de forma boba y despreocupada, las nubes se bambalearon de forma lenta y perezosa._

_Entonces volvió a carraspear de forma ávida._

– _¿Si?_

–_Mi reina….._

–_Estas que te ahogas en tus nervios, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_

– _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

– _¿Qué?_

–_¿Compartirías tu vida para quedarte siempre a mi lado?. De ahora en adelante, sin importar la respuesta, yo siempre estaré contigo, para cuidarte y protegerte. Siempre, pase lo que pase, siempre regresare a tu lado como tu eterno enamorado._

–_Link…_

–_Pero no tengo regalo de compromiso…_

–_Eh?_

– _¿Me aceptarías esta manzana?_

– _¿Qué?– preguntó con el rostro perplejo mientras Link le daba la curiosa manzana._

**…**

La risotada de las tres diosas se esparció por todas partes. Si había algo que les gustaba, era metichear en los recuerdos de sus protegidos, mientras ellos regresaban los recuerdos permanecerían en el óculo bajo el cuidado de Din, Nayru y Farore.

Nayru se limpió una lagrimita y Din se dio un tope en la cabeza.

– ¿¡Qué clase de propuesta de matrimonio es esa!?

–Una de las que sólo a Link se le ocurren

– ¿Y aun así aceptó esa rareza?, Vaya, Hylia de verdad que lo ama.

– ¿Pero el anillo estaba en la manzana?

–Si…, pero no era un anillo, era un collar de mariposa…

–Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de tontería se le ocurrirá en esta era?

–Quien sabe…

–Oye Farore pareces un poco más alegre– rezongó Nayru al ver su cara de desenfado.

–Si… que dilema, –gruñó con gracia– creo que después de todo me hacía falta salir de casa. Es la primera vez que tengo una aventura tan loca.

–Entonces tal vez Link merezca un pequeño regalo.

–Hmmm, entonces, envolvamos el recuerdo… el día de su boda se lo regresaremos en forma de sueño…

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

* * *

**...~*~…**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**… ... ... ... … ... ... ...… ... ... ...**

* * *

**A todos y cada uno de los seguidores de esta historia**, literalmente ha pasado un año completo desde la última vez que escribí algo como esto, así que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar, siempre que termina una gran aventura es difícil describir lo que se siente con palabras, aun así, quisiera expresar mis sentimientos, nuevamente decir "Gracias" por acompañarme a lo largo de este periplo, en el que hubo muchas risas y muchas lágrimas, y en el que a lo largo muchas personas quisieron matarme jajaja.

Era mi deseo darle un final diferente a una historia maravillosa, una segunda oportunidad a esa **idea Original de Laura Gallego**, y al mismo tiempo incluir ese toque de Zelda, ese mundo maravilloso que tanto amamos de la saga, y que fue precisamente el que me brindo de los elementos necesarios para cumplir dicho capricho.

Por lo cual debo decir, que si he cumplido mi objetivo, me siento plenamente feliz y satisfecha.

**/*/** Aunque sé de sobra, que son muchas personas las que han disfrutado de esta narrativa, quisiera volver a cumplir otro capricho y dar merecido reconocimiento a un par de amigas que me estuvieron apoyando de forma incansable.

GRACIAS a **Goddess Artemiss** y a **Truthshadow** por su apoyo incondicional, por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus reviews en cada uno de los capítulos y por ser pacientes aun cuando sé que deseaban matarme por hacerlas llorar de vez en cuando.

*****También quiero agradecer a **Zeldangelink,** a **Pouda-P, a** **Princess Aaramath y a Rea-07** quienes en un principio fueron mi peldaño de empuje, especialmente en esas primeras partes, no estoy segura si alguna de las cuatro actualmente logró llegar hasta el final, pero aun así, si algún día llegan quiero que lean esto y que sepan que fueron importantes sus comentarios.

A nuestra querida **Ryuunoko** que hace poco me comento que estaba leyendo esta historia pero que era muy vaga para dejar Review xD y también a **yourdeathangel91**que como ya sabrán completo de manera asombrosa el rompecabezas que había dejado a lo largo de toda la narrativa :D

A **Coclea, Devil-In-My-Shoes, EgrettWilliams, .332, y a todos y a cada uno de mis queridos Ninjas y Fantasmitas **

Simple y sencillamente muchisimas gracias.

**/**/**Para finalizar, quisiera comentarles que prepare un pequeño regalo, especialmente para quienes disfrutaron de la pareja de **Aragón e Impa**, es el primero pero no el ultimo verdadero Art que realizare de esta historia, al igual que mi esquema genealógico, lo he subido a mi **DevianArt,** Espero que les guste :D.

Y me despido con un "Hasta luego" ya saben que soy vaga y no paso demasiado tiempo sin volver a las andadas en mis publicaciones, y también, porque espero tenerlos de regreso en los extras ;D


	10. anuncio

**...~*~…**

**Anuncio**

**… ... ... ... … ... ... ...… ... ... ...**

mis queridos lectores que amaron y disfrutaron de esta historia en su momento, les comento que los Extras ya estan en publicacion xD

pueden encontrar la siguiente parte de la historia bajo el nombre de** "Dias Felices y Calabazas"**


End file.
